Bullseye's Story Part 2: Vol 2
by BlushBunnyC3
Summary: Bullseye Warthogg finds his long lost twin brothers! The reunion is a joyous one, but they all soon discover how much they've changed after 11 years. Meanwhile, Buckthorne suffers depression and a deadly secret is revealed that may cause his end...
1. A Little Situational Irony

Sonic Underground: "The Story Of The Past" 

Title: "Bullseye's Story Part 2 (Brother What Art Thou?)" Vol.2

Author: BlushBunnyC3

Author's Note: Here we are again, rolling merrily along with Vol.2 of Bullseye's Story Part 2! Hope you're all enjoying yourselves, so far! D Basically here, we're starting off with some situational irony, of what happened to Buckthorne after Bullseye went off, and how Bullseye is taking the news of Goresky's 'situational issues'. Will he soon meet Jacque? If so, how will he treat him? Will Buckthorne be able to accept Bullseye's 'real' brothers taking his place? Are the guys of the gang homophobic? Will Chislett be more perverted than Bullseye and outdrink Buckthorne in caffeinated beverages? Did I just lose you? Okay XD Enough of the soap opera questionnaire thing there ; cough Anywho, here's the list of credits and copyrights that we all know and love (riiight XD) so well, unless we wanna get sued... (yeah, I didn't think so XP) All characters © BlushBunnyC3, except Sonic characters © SEGA, Archie & DiC. (Be sure to keep checking up on this chapter to see updated cast of characters and song lyrics, if any, as usual peeps. Thankies all!)

Note: Yes, I realize that the Prologue bit and the Chapter of this story are the same as the last, and that's because this is a continuance of the previous fic. And concerning events from the last one, I'll be telling the event of how and why about the whole Graff and Goresky situation Chislett mentioned, in my fic after this one, Bullseye's Story Part 3, which is one more into past issues I've recently established, as far back as the timeline for my first fic "The Birth Of Mobotropolis". So yeah. Read on, my friends! P

Cast Of Characters ( indicates official Sonic character)

Buckthorne Wolfe

Jacque Celaya

Vera Prower

Aleena Hedgehog

Prince Rockavar

Prince Masevar

Richard Nenzel

Ian Callaway

Charles Hedgehog

Aaron Cooper

Michael Telford

Lewis Prower

Tyler Mullins

Bullseye Warthogg

Chislett Warthogg

Goresky Warthogg

Nurse Melony

Farrel Wiik (had to give the guy a last name, okay? XD)

Sir Graff Warthogg

Lady Lorelei Celaya

Sir Marco Celaya

Prologue: "It was the year of 3207, the beginning of a new year. After the hectic events of the previous year, mainly the ones occurring to/in the Royal Families, the people were hoping for a more quiet and calm year, to settle down. For some, this wish came easy to. For others... this was not meant to be. This year, a certain number of people would have life altering events and reunions, even, happen to them. On one hand, the events for some would seem like a curse, but eventually be for the better, and the other hand, what seemed better, would turn into a curse. Either way... things were coming their way. And no one could stop them. Either they could accept their fate and learn to breathe again. Or they could bury their fate in denial, and try to hide it. A very important time had come, indeed. As a young wolf and warthog in particular, were about to find out..."

Chapter 2:

The afternoon that Bullseye went to the cafe with his brothers, for the catching up thing, Buckthorne wandered off alone, off to the usual hangout pad for their gang. It felt a tad odd going without Bullseye, but he shrugged the feeling off. After all, did he have the news of the month for the guys or what! He was still pretty shook up himself about it. Just one little mistake of his, and he may have very well changed Bullseye's life! For a second, a bad feeling came over him. What if that was a bad thing? What if... But further thoughts were forgotten as the young wolf suddenly walked into someone from the side. "-Ogh!" Both were slightly winded for a minute, but he was so out of it at the time, that the wolf fell back onto the ground. When Buckthorne finally looked up, he saw the person was a guy around his age. Some sort of feline species obviously, but looked somewhat altered to be pure breed. He had a blue leaf-patterned shirt and black pants. He looked worried. "-Oh god... are you okay?" he asked Buckthorne, who was rather confused at this. Wasn't HE the one who had caused the hit? "-Y... yeah..." he stammered. "But... didn't 'I' walk into 'you'?" The feline looked questioningly. "-Uhh... I'm not sure, myself." "-Oh." They went silent. The stranger then said meekly, "-Err... need a hand?" He held out his green gloved hand to Buckthorne. The wolf slowly took it and let the guy haul him back up to his feet. "-Thanks." "No prob." Sure you're okay?" I mean... for a minute you looked like you sure took a fall there-" "-I'm alright," Buckthorne insisted. "Didn't hurt much anyways... was kinda in a... 'zone' or sumthin." "-Ah..." the feline said. He looked rather embarrassed. "-Really, it's nothing," Buckthorne assured him. The feline was bright red. "-Well... sorry anyways," he muttered. Not knowing what else to say and realizing that the bus he was meaning to catch to the auditorium had arrived nearby, he quickly walked off. Buckthorne stared on, feeling bad that he'd made the guy all upset like that. It hadn't been his fault! The wolf sighed, leaning his neck back. When he lowered his gaze, he noticed a square-ish object at his feet. Considering he'd seen many of these things before, he picked it up. It was a wallet. And obviously, belonging to the guy. Buckthorne looked around to see if he was still in sight, but he wasn't. -Damn... he thought. Nothing he could do now. He looked at it, for a second thought of opening it, then thought better of it. He shoved it into his pocket. Decided he bring it into someplace later, so it could be returned to the owner. After all, Buckthorne didn't keep or steal wallets from 'nice' people. He usually only pickpocketed from the stingy rich and just rude idiots that deserved what was coming to them. And from what he'd seen, the feline guy was neither. He'd even had the decency to apologize and help him up. Stealing from him would just be plain wrong, Buckthorne knew. He started on his way. On the bus, the feline was opening his bag, rummaging through items. "-What the..." he muttered, not being able to find what he was looking for. His seatmate looked at him. "-Something wrong, Jacque?" The feline gave a deep sigh. "-I can't find my wallet."

At the hangout pad, the other nine guys were there, in addition of two girlfriends, Vera and Aleena, respectively. They were with Rockavar and Masevar at the couch area, conversing amoung each other, as couples do. Richard, Ian, Charles, and Aaron were playing cards, and Michael, Lewis and Tyler were at the dartboard. Unfortunately for the others, Aaron seemed to be zoned out for a minute. "-Aaron?" Ian finally nudged him hard. "-Aaron!" The game, remember?" The black-haired hedgehog snapped out of it."-Oh!" Right yeah... uh, go fish." They all stared at him, funny. "-Aaron..." Charles said slowly. "We're playing 'poker'." Aaron blinked. "-We are?" Oh..." He looked at his cards. His eyebrows lit up. "-Oooh... well then... royal flush." He laid down his cards. The three players were all stunned. Richard's jaw hung open. "Can you BELIEVE this guy?" he griped. "Huhm... well then, the hand's a royal flush and YOU're a royal s.o.b." The lynx threw his cards down. "-'S.o.b'?" questioned Aaron. He wasn't always the fastest thinker at these. "-Son of a bitch," Ian translated. NOW he remembered. Aaron scowled, airily. "-Meh, don't lay your hang-ups on me cuz you lost, ya royal p.o.s." Ian said it for Charles this time. "-Piece of shit." The blue hedgehog looked blankly. "-I knew that one." Ian shrugged, "-Sorry... just like sayin' them outloud." Charles shrugged also. "-Whatever suits you." "New game?" Richard asked. Aaron and the others nodded. "-New game." Nearby, it was Lewis's turn at the dartboard. He was picking up the darts, and happened to look over at the couches. Naturally, his attention went to Vera. Sure, they were on the side, backs facing him, but Lewis could still see that her legs were wrapped around his and her arms were both around his shoulders and stroking his hair. The sight undoubtedly drove him nuts. Frowning, he clutched the dart harder. As if he had eyes on the back of his head, Rockavar then spoke, "-Lewis... would you mind to stop looking at my head like it's a target?" Normally he didn't care if Rockavar snapped back, but considering Vera was there, Lewis knew he was due for a dirty look. And right on cue, Vera turned around, with a very temperamental one. "-Lewis..." she growled, warningly. Her brother knew that tone; he snorted and looked away. He knew better than to argue; she had the same stubborn mind as he did, and he'd never hear the end of it. Lewis gave a low growl and swung his arm back, and threw the dart at the board. Michael and Tyler flinched and jumped back, least the shot go in the wrong direction, considering Lewis's mood. But to their surprise, the dart flew smack dead center, in the bullseye. Lewis's scowl faded into a surprised look, pretty much the same as the shocked ones on Michael and Tyler. Tyler, slack-jawed, squeaked, "-Did that just-" "-Yeah," answered Michael. "-Right in the-" "-Yuh huh." "So he-" "-Yup." "-Wooow." "-Ditto." The Prower fox stared on, then grinned smugly. "-Heh... what do you know?" And they say rage 'affects' your game... hah!" He went to tug out the dart, but soon realized the snug fit. "-Errr... on the other hand, 'this' may be a problem." The other two nodded ruefully. "-Mmm hm." Just then, Buckthorne walked in the entrance. He was silent, but the others noticed him right away. As a joke, Aaron shrieked, "-Ah!" Intruder!" and he picked up and hucked a nerf ball at Buckthorne, who stopped and let it hit him in the side. The wolf smiled, amused. "-Thanks Aaron... real sweet of ya." Boy... you people sure know how to make a guy feel welcome, dontcha?" He glanced over at the three at the dartboard. "-In fact, why don't one of you huck one of those darts at me, while you're at it?" I'll give you a free shot!" Right in the eye!" I'll even stop blinking for you!" ...Starting now!" He blinked. "-Crap!" The others laughed. Aaron said, "-How about some 'lint' then?" He tossed the tiny fuzz, and it dropped only a few feet away from him. "Uhhh... you'll have to come over here to get it, tho." "-Nyah thanks, I'm good man," Buckthorne mused. "-I'd throw a card for you Buckthorne, but heaven forbid we make papercuts in front of Aar and Ty," Charles smirked. The mentioned guys scowled a little, and the others chuckled. Ian realized before the others, of the absence. "-Hey Buck... is it just me, or do I detect an absence of 'hog'?" "-Ian's right... where's the horny bugger, anyways?" added Lewis. Buckthorne paused, wondering how to put it, first hand. "-Uh... he kinda got... 'held up' back there." Michael gave a snort. "Lemme guess... he yelled at a cop, again?" There was a roar of laughter. Lewis shook his muzzle. "-Nyah, he was probably 'porking' the cop's sister." This one made the guys howl. Charles looked at his friend, ruefully. "-Lou, it's good thing Bullseye isn't here... that one was below the belt, man." "-Literally," Ian added, with a snicker. "Harsh, dude." Back on the couch, Rockavar scowled and muttered to Vera, "-Yeah.. I think we all know who that was REALLY meant towards!" The vixen sighed, "-I know... I'm sorry he's such an ass." She lightly kissed him and nuzzled his cheek, sympathetically. "-So what 'really' happened then, Bucksy?" Aaron inquired. But the wolf had gone silent. Realizing that Vera and Aleena were present, something seemed to unnerve Buckthorne, and he stammered, "-Err... uhhmm..." It was a default of his; the young wolf was frightfully shy and nervous around the opposite gender. It was odd though, he'd gotten around them fine, as a small child, with his mother Diana and baby sister Kelsey present, but it seemed as if after they had died, his attitude around females seemed to have grown WORSE every year. Now he could hardly even speak in front of them, even if he KNEW them, like Vera and Aleena. He'd always go silent, lean against a wall or something, and cross his arms or shove his hands in his pockets, and stare at the ground. Or if he was talked to, he'd answer in short one word sentences, and in such a tone, that conversation was promptly killed. He couldn't help it or meant it, that's just how he was. Luckily for him, Vera seemed to notice his uneasiness and spoke up. "-I think we should be going," she said, referring to her and Aleena, who also nodded in agreement. Naturally, their boyfriends were disappointed about it. Masevar gave a dramatic look. "-Must you?" he asked, practically pulling a puppy dog look, as Aleena stood up, off his lap. Rockavar's response was different, but along the same tone. "-Awww... who's ass do I have to kick the crap outta?" Vera beamed, "-Awww... lookit you threatening to kill people for me." Aleena gave a smile, holding onto Masevar's hands. "-I'll call you later, 'kay?" "-Kay," he smiled back. And both pairs kissed each other. The rest of the people there went into an uncomfortable 'third/fifth wheel' silence, some looking away, and others pulling faces of kissy noises and swoony looks at each other. But they made sure time they looked normal, when the couples were done. "-Bye guys," Vera said for the both of them. The males all in turn nodded, waved and muttered the same. As they left together, since they were close friends and all, the two girls were holding hands. A few of them exchanged amused looks, in a male-thought way. Only Richard was bold enough to hint a joke. He made to sound like he was coughing or sneezing, and muttered under his breath as he did so, covering his mouth with his hands, wheezed, "-Lesbians!" Next to Bullseye, the lynx was usually one of the first of them to point out and make snewd remarks about something. The sniggering from his friends made him feel clever and witful. The looks he got from Rockavar, Lewis, Masevar and Charles, however, were unsettling. Richard'd forgotten that he'd been making FOUR people angry here; he'd only thought of Rockavar and Masevar at first. But no; now he had two angry brothers giving him expressions to kill too. "...What?" I sneezed!" he tried, innocently. Just then, out of nowhere, the vixen came back in the room. "-Sorry... forgot something." She walked over to the group, stopped at Richard, where she promptly grabbed him by the ear and yanked upwards. "AaaaAAAGGGHH!" he yelled in pain. Vera sniffed. "You want 'lesbian'... oh, I'll give you 'dyke', alright!" she retorted, using the more 'butch' and harsher tone for it. Richard continued to squirm and yelp in agony, until she finally let him go. Then she simply turned around and walked back out, for good that time. When the door shut, some of the gang dared to suppress laughing or jesting. The lynx ruefully held and rubbed his sore ear. "-Yeesh... what a bi-" he started to say, but quickly shut up before he could finish or be heard. Luckily he escaped that time. Realizing what exactly had just happened a minute ago, Rockavar turned towards Buckthorne, with a rather 'miffed' look. "-What was 'that' all about?" he inquired, referring to why he'd gone into the silent treatment with the girls present and them having to leave. The wolf gulped at this, considering he knew well that getting the fox Prince in a bad mood or angry wasn't a very smart position to get into, and he certainly hadn't meant to. "-I didn't mean to!" I'm sorry, I just-" Luckily for him, Masevar spared Buckthorne further embarrassment and unease by giving Rockavar a look, and assuring the wolf, "-No no, it's okay Buckthorne, really... you said you have something important to say, so go on!" We're listening." Swallowing, Buckthorne nodded, "Right... so... uhhh... we were at the marketplace... I had three shakes... needed the bathroom... then I came out-" He was cut off by Richard, who asked, "-You remembered to wash your hands, right?" The lynx received an immediate expression of irritancy from the wolf. "What?" It's called personal hygiene, man!" he protested. "Just making sure..." Buckthorne gave a side eye roll. "-Ooo-tay then," he sighed. "Anyways... so then... I forgot where to meet him... was looking around... and that-" But he was interrupted again by a remark from Tyler, ironically one of the biggest voices in the group. "-He's trying to tell us something... I just know it!" Maybe one day he'll learn how to use full-sentences... oh!" Buckthorne was a naturally patient person in general and was mostly a hard person to get angry, but considering the news he was trying to give now and with his friends cutting in, his temper was wearing unusually low. He growled, "-You GUYS!" Know what, forget it!" I'm not tellin-" But he was pleaded and apologized to quite an unanimous vote, that he finally started again, this time with no interruptions. So he told the tale. "-And then they see Bullseye, and they're like... 'BULLSEYE?' and he finally notices them, and gets this big wide-eyed look on his face and gasps at them, '-GORESKY?' CHISLETT?', pretty much indicating he recognized them." Then that's when the first guy gives it away." "-How?" the guys all said at once. Buckthorne gave a suspenseful pause, cleared his throat, then replied with a flourish, "-He looks right at Bullseye and says... '-Little brother!'!" There was an immediate round of different versions of shocked reactions from the gang, some gasps, some choke-like sounds, wide eyes, jaw dropping and the like. "Oh-my-god!", "Holy crap!", "No way!", "You're shittin' us!" and "Tell me you're jokin'!" were some examples of speech reaction. Buckthorne solemnly shook his head. "-It's the truth, fellas... Bullseye even came right out and said it along with them." Michael thought outloud, "-I didn't know Bullseye had brothers..." A few of them muttered in agreement, since they either forgot or hadn't been mentioned. "How come we've never heard about them before?" The wolf started to explain and remind them. "-Well... they're triplets, apparently... Bullseye being the youngest, mind you-" "-Baby of the family?" Oh now I didn't see THAT coming..." Ian mused. "-Yeah I know... but anywho... yeah... his father left his mother... or... should I say she kicked him out or... either way... and took his brothers, all of which were five at the time... and you know how after his mom died, his father did the whole 'abandonment' thing, right?" Now THAT everyone knew well, considering how often Bullseye took random shots at Graff out of nowhere, just because he could and felt he had a right to. "Well... since he never sees his dad, he hasn't seen his bros either." Most part being because they never told him where they live." The others awed in understandment. "So yeah... basically it ended up them saying why not go get some food and catch up, and I told Bullseye I'd just come back here and see him later." And here I am." "-Wow..." Aaron breathed. "Do you think we'll get to meet them?" The wolf shrugged. "Who knows... maybe, depending on Bullseye's mood." I'll see if I can talk it out of him later." Since Buckthorne was now done, the gang started chatting amoungst each other about this news. When he heard one of them say, "-Do you think this'll change things?", Buckthorne gave a nervous gulp, remembering what he'd been thinking earlier on. No way of telling this now; it was a definite thing of yet to come.


	2. SOMEone Sounds Upset

Later on, Buckthorne was already back at the orphanage for about an hour or so, when Bullseye came back. The rather ecstatic expression that had been on the warthog's face before, was now replaced with one of vague and blank look. But considering how curious his wolf friend was to find out about what had happened, Buckthorne didn't notice it. He immediately looked up. "-Welcome back, Bullseye." His comrade gave a nod. "-Thanks." The warthog sat on his bed, and fell back, exhaling a deep breath. Buckthorne gave him a minute, before prying, "-So... how'd it go with your brothers?" Bullseye opened his eyes, glancing over. "Oh... that, right... it went okay., I think." I mean... we exchanged numbers after, so I'm assuming I wasn't 'too' atrocious." "Really?" Wow, that's a first," Buckthorne snorted, giving a jeery smirk. Bullseye was closed-eyed again, but gave the fakest smile and said airily, "-Ahah... ahah... goddamn, I think I just cracked a rib there." That was something you could always count on him for; overly sarcastic comments. He didn't say anything else, so his friend pressed again. "What'd ya'll talk about?" There was a pause. Bullseye shrugged, "Eh... stuff." The wolf snorted. Now it was his turn to be sarcastic. "-Wow... 'stuff', eh?" Yeah... now THAT sure puts a crystal clear image in my brain..." Bullseye sighed, and sat up straight. "-Well come on... what else you want me to say?" Fine... how about 'the weather'??" Does that suit you for a narrower topic?" Buckthorne narrowed his eyes. "Riiight... you talking about the weather... sure." Last time someone asked you about the weather, you starting going on about... the 'archangels' pissing on you, or something." The warthog immediately burst out laughing. "-Oh my god, I remember that!" And there was that preacher or priest dude... man, you should've seen his face!" He went all red-purple colour, was practically mangling at his cross chain, and looking at me like I was the spawn of Satan or something..." Which now that I think of it, seems like an appropriate assumption... you know... since my father IS devil and all." Hmmm... too bad I can't control hellfire or some wicked dark arts stuff." That'd be sweet." Typical Bullseye. The wolf rolled his eyes, expectantly. "-I'm assuming your brothers aren't religious, if you went and talked about the 'weather'?" "-Them... religious?" Bullseye coughed. "HEEELL no." "-What makes you so sure?" the wolf inquired, suspiciously. "Considering some of the stories they told me, TRUST me, they sure aren't no goddamn saints, Buckthorne." His friend cocked an eyebrow. "-An example would be?" "-Example?" Bullseye echoed. "Hmmm... lemme think here... how about... Chislett's little 'love affair' with his twenty-one year old French teacher, in their school janitor closet?" Buckthorne went wide eyed. "-Say WHAT?" The warthog grinned at the look on his comrade's face. He'd seen it before; mostly caused by him and his 'nightly activity' stories. "-You heard me... I said my brother fucked his teacher." And it was what... couple months ago?" Which means he was also fifteen when he lost his virginity!" Gods... I gotta tell ya, I'm so proud of the little bugger." He pulled a dramatic face, as if getting emotional. Buckthorne slowly shook his muzzle, as he stood up. "Well... no brainer to know you two are related..." "Damn straight!" Bullseye exclaimed. "Do I dare ask what... uhhh... Goresky was it?" Yeah... who's he fucked lately?" The amused look on Bullseye's face disappeared, at this question. He was silent a minute, debating on whether and how he should answer it. Finally he replied, "-Goresky?" Well... uhhh... believe it or not, he's actually never had sex... with any girl." "-You serious?" Holy, now THAT's a first... a Warthogg that hasn't screwed at least once," the wolf mused, his back turned, as he was sorting things on his drawer shelf. Bullseye spoke, "Yeah... that's cuz he said he's gay and all." "Now THAT's better-" Buckthorne started, but then he realized what Bullseye had just said. "Wait, what?" He turned around to face him. The warthog sat there, hands folded together, fidgeting fingers, and a stone-faced 'smile' sealed across his lips, as if trying to 'keep his cool'. He continued, "Yeah... that's right." My brother's gay." As in homosexual. As in he's attracted to the same gender. As in he wouldn't've had sex with women, becuz he's too busy screwing MEN!" Bullseye shouted out the last word, a two second anger spasm. Then he put the plastered expression back on his face; yet it was losing it's grip, as Buckthorne could tell from the beginnings of a twitch underneath an eye, and finished curtly, "Isn't that something?" The wolf slowly blinked. At this point, Bullseye's tone was needless to say, quite unsettling. He warily questioned his friend, "-Bullseye... are you 'okay'?" The warthog stared at him oddly for a minute. Then he let out a rather forced sounding laugh. "-What... kinda question is THAT?!?" 'Am I 'okay' he asks... peh!" Buckthorne didn't laugh. "Well then?" Seeing his friend didn't buy it (big surprise), Bullseye scoffed and responded, "-Are you kidding me; I wanna jump out that window right there, even though I know it's the first floor and won't do the job right." Yet another thing about the warthog; never beating around the bush, just came straight up and out. Buckthorne pursed his mouth. "...Bummer," he spoke, sincerely. "Yeah," his friend muttered. "So excuse me while I go up the second floor, and see if IT's any better." The wolf gave a shrug. "Okay... just try not to leave a huge mess of internal splatter when you hit the parking lot." People USE it, you know." The warthog gave a slow eye blink. In a 'genuine' sounding tone, he responded, "-That's so sweet of you... really." Why don't you just give me a leadweight to drop faster, while you're at it?" Buckthorne simply gestured to another side of the room. "There's an armweight lifter thingy over there in the closet," he said, helpfully. Bullseye stared. "-You're a lousy friend, did you know that?" His comrade gave a smug look. "-Just returning the favour." There was a Buckthorne moment; knocking you off your feet when you didn't expect it. The warthog gave an amused snort, "-Harsh man... that one was WAY below the belt, if I say so myself." But okay, I'll give you that one, 'cuz speaking of below the belt, I just spent the last few hours, drinking enough H20 to 'feed' ten small children, and I need a pit stop before I give myself a kidney stone... so excuse me a sec." Buckthorne flopped back down on his bed, as Bullseye got up and walked over to the washroom. "-Righto... thanks for sharing, as always." The warthog smiled, grimly, "-Likewise." And anytime." He went in, but didn't shut the door all the way, still left a few inches open. But he was out of sight at least. Buckthorne noticed the crack, and thought he might as well keep talking, since he could still hear. He started, "-I know they say curiousity can kill... but I'm seriously interested to know-" "-Know what?" Bullseye shouted back. "-Since your bro is 'gay' and all... does this mean he has a boyfriend?" He heard his friend give a skeptical grunt at the question. "-How'd I know that was coming?" Eh... fine if you MUST know, yeah he's got a boyfriend." Which he BETTER, otherwise I'd say he's wasting his time with this homo shit." The wolf nodded to himself. "I see... so did they tell you about the boyfriend?" "-Yes actually... in fact, Chislett even insisted on showing me a PICTURE," the warthog griped. "And all I have to say is, you don't get much more 'gay' than how gay HE looked!" Buckthorne cocked his head to the side. "-'That' gay, huh?" "-OH yeah... if there was a 'Queen of the Queers' award, he'd win undoubtedly," Bullseye exclaimed, dramatically. There was a flush, and the sound of sink water running, as he continued, "But that's not all... here's the REAL twist of the situation... not only is this guy Goresky's boyfriend, but he's ALSO Chislett's best friend." His friend's eyes widened a little, obviously surprised as Bullseye had been. "...Really?" The water was shut off, and the warthog walked out, replying, "-I swear to God, that's what they told me!" And who knows, 'maybe' I'm out of line in saying this, but... I find that VERY creepy." He sat down on his mattress again. "Now be honest with me here, Buckthorne... does that weird to you, also?" The wolf thought this over, before answering. He then said, "-I'm not gonna lie to ya, Bullseye, that DOES sound a little weird." "That's what I thought," nodded Bullseye. "But then again, what do I know... I haven't exactly had close encounter and study of this whole 'queer' deal and situation now... maybe I'm missing something here!"...What do you think?" The wolf shook lifted his shoulders in response. "-I don't really know, I'm still kinda stumped here, myself." "-You and me both, man," his friend groaned. Getting back onto the moreso original subject, Buckthorne asked, "-So what'd the boyfriend look like?" And does he have a name by the way, so I can stop saying 'boyfriend'..." Bullseye sniffled, retortingly. "-Yeah, it's Jacque." And as for what he looks like... hmmm... lessee... uhhh.. first off, even his species look is out of whack... apparently his parents are two different species." Well... not THAT much, maybe, at least they're both felines and somewhat similar in looks." But anywho, his mum is a ly- no wait, it was his FATHER who's the lynx, and his mum is the caracal one... yeah, that's it." So he's pretty much a blend of them both... and like I said... the clothes... my God, the guy SCREAMS gay!" He wears this... blue shirt with this whole... flower or leaf pattern crud going on... and these black pants... which I'm surprised ain't LEATHER considering-" He stopped in mid-sentence, when he suddenly saw the absolute look of utter shock on Buckthorne's face. "Uhhh... Buckthorne?" The wolf spoke slowly, "-Oh... my...GOD." "-Eh?" the warthog inquired. Buckthorne explained, "-Remember how you left with your bros, and I walked back by myself?" Well... let's just say this 'Jacque' person you described sounds exactly like someone I... literally ran into near the bus stop on my way back." Now it was Bullseye's turn to be shocked. "-You... are so full of shit." Tell me you're talking out of your ass, Buckthorne... NOW!" The wolf did not. "-Talk about situational irony, eh Bullseye?" Crazy isn't it." His friend looked infuriated. "-You're telling me... you met the little shitface, before I did??" Oh sonuva... that's BULLSHIT!!" he roared. Buckthorne was reminded of a child throwing a tantrum, because his parents wouldn't buy him a toy or candy at a store. "-Okay..." he muttered. The warthog lay on his back, arms crossed, and glared at the ceiling. "-Bullshit," he repeated. The wolf gave a tired sigh. "-Guess I better forget telling you about the other thing then." Bullseye gave a grunt. "-What?" "-Well, after I kinda creamed into him, he must've dropped this," Buckthorne told him, pulling the wallet out of his pocket, and held it up. His comrade glanced over, and gawked at the item, for a minute. Then to Buckthorne's surprise, Bullseye suddenly gave an amused smirk. The word 'bipolar' came to mind, at this sudden change of emotion, Buckthorne realized. Before he could say anything else, his friend spoke, "-Did I say you meeting Jacque first was bullshit?" I must've misunderstood... no, you creaming into him and him 'dropping' his wallet... now THAT's bullshit." NOW he understood the warthog. Buckthorne gave a frown. "-Bullseye, I'm serious." I was NOT trying to steal-" Bullseye cut him off, but holding up his hands, saying, "-Hey, hey, Buckthorne it's okay, I understand, we all have needs, and I know that kleptomania is just your way of avoiding them." It's cool." The wolf marveled how low his temper control was today. And needless to say, Bullseye was riding it like a bicycle, which was making Buckthorne quite exasperated to an edge. Knowing that his friend was used to bursts of anger (from others), he let it out there. "-WHY DO I EVEN BOTHER TALKING?!?" NO ONE EVER PAYS ATTENTION TO A GODDAMN WORD I SAY, ANYWAYS!" Realizing that his comrade WAS serious, the warthog said somewhat apologetically, "-Buckthorne, calm down!" Okay, okay, I believe you!" I was just JOKING for frick's sake, man!" Geez... no need to go mad cow on me!" Buckthorne gave a heavy sigh. "Yeah, well so were the guys, earlier." They wouldn't shut up, either." Bullseye muttered under breath, "Well sooorry." There silence between the pair for a minute. "-So you're serious... that there is this Jacque guy's wallet?" Buckthorne folded his hands together. "-From what I've heard, I'm guessing so." "Hmmm..." Bullseye murmured to himself. He stared with new interest at the object, twisting his lip, and his tongue sticking out of the corner of his mouth. His friend noted the look, and inquired, "-What?" "-Oh?" Eh... nuthin' really..." the warthog said, casually. "Just thinking..." "-Of what?" "Well... considering that's the wallet of my brother's so called boyfriend, and he's gay and all... you think he'd... have any... 'pictures' of-" The wolf then understood. They both looked at the wallet, which he had thrown to the end of his bed, then at each other. The two lunged for it at the same time. Since he was closer, Buckthorne reached it first. As he snatched it, Bullseye grabbed at him by the other arm, and pulled it back. "Ow, goddamnit, man, what the hell?!" "Drop it!" "No!" "Then I'm not letting go!" The pair tugged, slugged, and swore at one another. Finally they tore apart, the wallet still in the original hands. Bullseye tried to get the circulation back in his hand, as Buckthorne rubbed his sore arm. When cooled in mind enough, the wolf scoffed, "-Honestly man... what are you thinking?" You can't just go snooping in someone's wallet!" Bullseye frowned. "-Oh really?" Hmmm... that's funny... watch me!" That time his friend wasn't fast enough, and the warthog grasped the object. "-Bullseye!" Come on, just leave it!" "-Buckthorne, would you chill?" It's not like I'm stealing anything from it!" he griped. "I'll put everything back!" And don't worry, even if it's out of place, I'm sure he won't notice... I mean, he LOST it, of course it's gonna be jumbled out of order!" Buckthorne held his jaw tight. "-Can I just... say one thing about this?" Bullseye knew perfectly well that 'one thing' meant a huge rant or lecture of some sort, but considering his friend was usually so quiet, he thought it'd be good for the guy to get the juice out in the open. "-Fine... what?" The wolf cleared his throat. "Bullseye.. just LISTEN to what I have to say for a minute." Seriously, think about it... you haven't even met the guy... you're making all these quick judgments about him... and now you wanna go rummaging through his wallet??" I mean... honest... is that REALLY the way to handle this?" The warthog was silent. He lowered his gaze, looking at the object in his hand, obviously taking the words into consideration, at least. "-You know what... you're right... I shouldn't do this." His tone seemed so sincere. Just as he appeared to be placing the wallet on the nightstand, he flung his wrist and it flew out of his hand, onto the floor, where it promptly fell loose of cards and photos. Bullseye pulled a face of false shock. "-Oh no!" Oh now look at what I did!" he yelped, dramatically. "I've gone and split it all over the floor... how clumsy of me!" Curses on you butterfingers!" Buckthorne said naught a word, as Bullseye pretty much went on, making a fake-ass of himself. "Man... well at this point, I guess I have no choice but to sort this all out then!" Damnit..." The wolf didn't bat an eye. "-That was officially the worst faked 'finger slippage' I've ever seen," he said. It didn't take a rocket scientist to know that HE was sincere, both in tone and word. As usual, his words of 'glue' bounced off the warthog's hide of 'rubber'. "-Why thank you," Bullseye replied. "Now help me with this shit." Buckthorne shook his muzzle, curtly. "No, no, no... I refuse to go along with this!" Okay?" I have no grudge against him, so frankly, I don't feel like invading his privacy, thanks." But HEY, if you wanna, by all means, go nuts." His friend just shrugged. "-Suit yourself." On the other hand, better for me this way, anywho." That way I get to see 'something' of his that YOU haven't seen first!" As he leaned down to the jumbled pile on the floor, Buckthorne gave a frustrated groan. "-Bullseye... WHAT is the big deal about this???" I don't GET it!!" Shuffling up the identity cards and such, Bullseye snorted back, irritably, "Course you don't... YOUR BROTHER'S NOT GAY!" This comment was both insult to injury. Buckthorne was frozen-faced. Bullseye knew perfectly well about his family, and how he got about them being mentioned, but at the moment, was obviously too distraught about his own to mind his respect towards the said. A lump formed in the wolf's throat. In the back of his mind, was an simple image of Landon Wolfe, amoung many; a small three year old wolf pup, with the same dusky grey fur, their father's hair and mother's eyes. At being reminded of such a painful subject, and so 'lightly', as if it didn't matter, Buckthorne fumed with anger. Yet he was still trying to remain somewhat calm, and convince himself NOT to strangle Bullseye on the spot; that it was the warthog's stress talking out of his ass. He finally spoke, icily, "-Right... and he's also not 'alive' either, and thank you SO much for bringing it up." As he figured, his friend was pretty much not hearing or caring much at the moment, for his response was a self-centered, "-Buckthorne, you're not FOCUSING here!" Stop talking about yourself, this is about ME!" The wolf held his mouth firm shut, least he scream if he opened it. *He said this Jacque guy is a shitface... well I beg the differ... the only shitface I see here is YOU, Bullseye...* he thought, furiously. 


	3. Underneath The Hide And A Familiar Face

It was one of those anger rants he'd cleverly say in his mind, but never have the guts to say outloud TO someone, even if he badly wanted to. Buckthorne wasn't much for assertion, most of the time; he'd rather say nothing and stay out of it, than make it worse and start a REAL fight. He forced himself to sit down, and cool off. He was getting way too excited, and enough to last a MONTH, really. Despite how it seemed, he honestly WASN'T easily angered by things. He must be stressed out too, Buckthorne figured about himself. All this stuff, so much, so fast, was pounding in his brain like a jackhammer, and starting to shred his nerves to ribbons. Plus all of this was making him think. Think TOO much. He recalled the last time in his life when too much had happened at once... like when his father had been drunk and cut his eye... or when he'd found his parents murdered bloody in the house at night... or when- The wolf gasped a frantic wheeze, and clutched at his temples, trying to make himself stop. His mind was getting the better of him; a dangerous moment that had a tendency of showing up whenever he least expected it. It'd proved itself quite powerful too; one of the main reasons of his constant fear of certain unknown and the forever restless insomnia that plagued his nights. Just then, his thoughts were thankfully interrupted by Bullseye, whom, because he'd (unknowingly) saved Buckthorne from himself, he found himself forgiving at once. "Huh... well look at that," the warthog said outloud. "According to his date of birth, apparently Jacque here is about... four or five months younger!" Buckthorne looked at him. "I'm six months younger than you." Bullseye turned his direction to the wolf. "-True... but am I 'dating' you, here?" Buckthorne blinked. "-Point." Then he remembered, and added, "Hey, now wait a second... YOU've dated women both younger AND older, and by YEARS difference!" His friend simply waved a hand at him. "-That may be so, but that is beside the point." We're talking about 'him' here, not me." The wolf narrowed his eyebrows. "-Didn't you JUST say this was 'about you' two minutes ago?" "-Yes, and now we've switched the focus to him," the warthog told him. "Aren't you even paying attention here, man?" It's called 'concentration'!" His friend forced a straight frozen smile on his face, hiding his frustration and weary temper level. "-Well... I 'thought' I was... but obviously, I must be mistaken!" So sorry!" By then, Bullseye was too busy flipping through cards to notice the tone, which was fortunate, for most likely, had he made another cynical remark, Buckthorne would've surely snapped by now. The wolf made his mind to just sit down and keep his mouth shut for awhile; arguing with Mr.I-know-what-I'm-doing-I'm-always-right with a low patience tolerance wasn't working for him. So there was silence again, and Buckthorne's angry thoughts were at last, cooled. This was when Bullseye started making comments about Jacque's things. "-Hmmph... I'm telling you Buckthorne... this is nuts... library card... gym membership... dance instructor I.D.-" His friend looked oddly at the last one. "-Dance instructor?" "-Yeah... I know," the warthog muttered. "Sad isn't it?" I told you he's as gay as they come!" Man... all he needs is a card or something on interior decorating, and he is OFFICIALLY a living gay stereotype." "-Uh huh..." Buckthorne said, blankly. A random question came to mind. "So he's gotta be a good dancer, then eh?" "-Well there's a 'DUH'; yeah, his 'kind' are better at it than majority, no shit." A devious expression was on the wolf's lips. He knew what he was doing. "-So he'd probably be better than you?" Bullseye froze, stopping what he was doing. He slowly turned around, and stared at his comrade, with an obviously insulted look. He coughed, "-EXCUSE me?" Buckthorne smiled innocently. "-Well... you said 'they're better than majority' and... you're 'majority', aren't you?" The warthog saw the game now. He put on the face of keeping his cool. His response was a calm, "-Not necessarily, thank you very much!" His friend gave a light shrug, cooly, "-Oooh... I see... well, no matter!" My mistake then." Bullseye deserved the shot, and he knew it. That time he didn't take a shot back, just gave Buckthorne a 'look' and turned back around. Having dealt with all the ID cards and stuff, Bullseye placed them back into the wallet. Now he was onto the photographs. THIS should prove interesting, he thought. He held up the first one. Seeing the subject, he gave a small chuckle. His wolf friend glanced over. "What's so funny?" The warthog gestured to the picture. "-Look." Buckthorne did, and saw the image of Bullseye's brothers (Jacque had obviously snapped this photo). Seeing what Chislett was doing, he was rather amused, but tried to appear normal. "-Hmmm... well... that there looks like an interesting skill." His comrade gave a snort. "-That's a Chislett thing, if I ever saw one." "Really... how so?" Buckthorne wanted to know. Bullseye rolled his eyes. "-Let me put it this way: Chis was always one of those kids that used to stick his tongue to a frozen pole, in the winter..." "-Ah... figures." "-Exactly... heh." This thing here, he's been doing it since we were one." And lookit that, he's almost got it there." Just a half an inch away from his nose, or so... wow." Who'd have thought?" Maybe in a another few years, his toungue'll finally reach." "-You think?" "-You never know." They both nodded to themselves. The first few were snaps of Goresky and or Chislett, no big surprise there. Bullseye enjoyed them, seeing as he'd missed out on so much of their lives for the last eleven years, and Buckthorne found it humourous to see how much or little his friend's brothers were like him. But of course, the pleasantness was killed. After the friend group pics had ended, they were now onto the 'couple' photos. Of Goresky and Jacque. The first one was one of those pictures where they're both lying on their backs, and holding the camera over their heads to get a shot. This one immediately received a typical Bullseye snort. "The true element of 'cheese'," he muttered, looking at the next one, which was them in a more embracing position. The next one however, caused the most grief by far. "-Oh for the love of-!" the warthog groaned. He held it down, and looked at Buckthorne, saying, "You know... I could've gone my whole life without seeing a guy kissing another guy... but nooo... that'd just be too easy, wouldn't it!" The wolf shrugged in reply. How was he supposed to respond to that anyways? Bullseye looked at the picture again, giving a fake smile and said to it, as if the subjects could hear, "-Thanks... thanks ALOT guys!" I'll probably never burn this goddamn image out of my head!" Lowering it again, he mused, "Even when Goresky said he was gay, I still couldn't 'see it' being real... but now THAT problem's been solved!" Just nod and agree with him... Buckthorne thought to himself, doing so. His friend flipped to the next image, and instantly, upon seeing it, wished to God he hadn't. "-OH GOD!" he yelled, in disgust, snapping his eyes shut. "OH-MY-GOD!" Oh, that is SO not right!" Oh..." Then he made the mistake of opening his eyes and the image was still within view. "OH, for fuck's sake!" Buckthorne, get this thing away from me!!" Bullseye howled, thrusting at him. Obviously thinking that his comrade was making a big deal over nothing, the wolf looked at the picture, preparing to say that Bullseye was overreacting. But seeing the photo HIMSELF, even Buckthorne was shocked. "-WHOA!" he shrieked, jumping. "Oh... oh my... uhhm... okay... I think I'm pretty lenient towards homosexuality... but even THAT is too much for me... alright... I'll just... stick this over here..." He shoved the picture away to the other end of the bed. The wolf gave a uneasy cough. "Ehm... awkward." "'Quite'," Bullseye added, bluntly. They didn't speak for a few minutes, for apparent reason. Just when Buckthorne thought Bullseye was finally going to drop it, his hopes were squashed. "-Honestly man, that there was just... SO-WRONG!" And I'm not talking just how it looked!" That was like against... NATURE!" I mean, it's in the Bible for cryin' out loud!" God made Adam, and he 'begat' a bunch of kids with Eve... he didn't go and dry hump Steve in the bushes!" His friend blinked. "-'Steve'?" "-The male version of Eve!" "-Oh... wouldn't that be like... 'Evan' or something?" Bullseye stared incredulously at him. "OH-MY-GOD," he roared. "What the hell are you talking about?!?" "I was just trying to help," Buckthorne grumbled, blankly. "'Help'??" the warthog spluttered. "You're trying to 'help'?" Well guess what, it's not working!" What you're doing is the OPPOSITE, in fact!" You're... NOT helping!" Sensing a new outburst coming on and wanting to stay OUT of it's way this time, Buckthorne stood up. "-You know what man... I think you're a 'little' too excited here... I'm gonna go tell Mellie that we're eating in tonight, least you spaz out in front of the kids out there." His friend gave a grimly look. "-Yeah... you BETTER!" If I have to sit next to terrible two-year-old Turro and have Miro Jr. snorting mucus all over my pant leg again-" "-Okay, okay, see 'that' is what I'm talking about!" the wolf exclaimed. "Just... wait here... try and... cool off... I'll be back in a bit." "-Yeah, yeah... I'll be here, putting away the 'sicko's crap," Bullseye mumbled, referring to the wallet items. "-Right..." Buckthorne said, scrambling out the door.   
  
Needless to say, the wolf was quite grateful to get out of the room. All the bickering and snapping with Bullseye had him feeling a bit stressed out. He mused over the fact that he'd gotten into as many arguments with his friend in those forty minutes that they regularly only had in about forty DAYS. Maybe not THAT much, but the idea was put into clarity. Buckthorne gave a heavy sigh. He didn't LIKE fighting; it certainly wasn't his thing, especially not with his best friend. It grumbled his guts to be on bad terms with Bullseye, and his depression was enough already. But these thoughts were pushed back temporarily as the wolf tried to think of a good excuse to tell Nurse Melony for the request of being absent at the mess hall that night. Nice timing for Bullseye to go 'mental'; he and Buckthorne only ate dinner with the younger orphans once a week, and tonight happened to be that night of the week. The rest of the time, they would eat in the old pantry two rooms away, which was unofficially 'their' kitchen considering they were the only ones who used the fridge, sink, and tables in it. The young wolf finally arrived at another door down the hall, and knocked. A warm gentle voice invited him in, and upon entering, was received by the kindly female sheepdog. "-Why hello, Buckthorne hun." How are ya?" He put on a smile for her. One of the few females that DIDN't make him nervous, thank God. "-Can't complain," he responded. LIAR!!! his conscience screamed. He ignored it, of course. "And you?" "-Oh, I be alright." Keeping plenty busy, thank goodness," Nurse Melony said, brightly. "All of you youngins growin' so fast, so many of you, and such energy, I can hardly keep up!" Just hope you dear little souls are all gettin' enough love... I'd hate to think I'm neglecting anyone!" Buckthorne shook his muzzle. "-That's not possible, Mel; if anything you love us all TOO much!" The adult female gave a chuckle. "-Oh, hun, there's no such thing as too much love!" You're such a sweet boy." A tinge of pink flushed onto the teen's cheek. It was like a mother telling her son she was proud; something as an orphan, Buckthorne missed alot from his real parents. Well really, he plain missed them being ALIVE, moreso. Melony was like a breath of fresh air, to the love-hungry young wolf. The nurse then noticed the same absence that the guys from earlier had. "-So where would Bullseye be?" Buckthorne licked his lips. "-That's actually the reason I came around..." Melony gave him a look. "-Oh?" "-Well... see... I know how we're supposed to be at the mess hall tonight and-" "-Oh yes, that, I was actually just about to come over and tell you two to be ready to come up in about fifteen minutes." A pang of guilt twinged the teenage male. But knowing that Bullseye was in no fit mood for that kind of socializing, he continued, "-Uhhh... that's the problem... see... to be honest, I don't think Bullseye's up to it today." The female was immediately concerned. "Is everything alright?" "Yeah, he's okay... he's just... kinda... in a mood of... well 'sorts'... had a long day, so to speak." "-Oh... that's a shame," the nurse, commented. "Well alright, I guess you can come in tomorrow or whenever he's feeling better." I'll stop by and check on you two later, alright?" And oh, when you're hungry, just go on in and help yourselves in the main kitchen." Don't want my boys starving, now." Buckthorne nodded. "Sure thing." Thanks Mel." "Anytime hun," she smiled. "Take care now!"   
  
Sighing heavily, Buckthorne closed the door behind him. Well, at least that part was over. Good old Melony; she was always so understanding and sweet... it was as if she refused to believe anything bad said about them. Like what about all those women that Bullseye slept with... no, no, she'd proclaim it was a bunch of nonsense; Bullseye was ANGEL, without a bad bone in his body. Buckthorne knew the truth of course, but how on Mobius could he rat on his friend like that, and be responsible for putting a horrified and disgusted look on Melony's face? No... he couldn't do that. He didn't have it in him. The wolf sighed again, blowing his black hair out of his eyes. Just then, a voice came from behind him. "-Buckthorne?" Hey!" He turned around, to see the owner of the voice. At seeing who it was, one of the wolf's rare smiles crossed his face. "-Farrel!" he exclaimed, obviously surprised. "Long time no see!" "-You got that right!" the said 'Farrel' replied, as they shook hands, heartily. Farrel was one of the orphans, like Buckthorne, except he was some over four years younger. His species was one of the more unidentified hybrid-type Mobians; he had dark, drab color patches of skin, and a various range of traits that suggested along the lines of reptilian or insective and bird-like even. His talon like feet were like that of a raven, three long-finger-clawed hands like a lizard, and multiple legs/tentacles and antennae like a cockroach or beetle. Yet he was a very friendly face to see once you got to know him. Also like the wolf, Farrel had became orphaned at a young age. Much younger, in fact. He'd been a tiny infant, when his mother had come to the orphanage, begging for shelter from the harsh winter weather. It had been one of the coldest nights in Mobotropolis that December, and Farrel's mother, determined to keep her baby safe from the cold, had practically bundled him in almost every bit of clothing she had, save for a cloak and thin, ragged dress. When the nurses had found her frantically clawing at the door, she was literally freezing in the storm, her skin almost blue. Farrel, luckily, was snug and warm in the layers of clothing, and fast asleep when they brought him in. His mother sadly, however, didn't survive the night. Knowing that her son was safe though, she had died with hope for her child. Before she had died, they had questioned her where her husband and the baby's father was, she had wearily replied, "-Gone..." And so, Farrel was alone, no surviving or known relatives to be spoken of. However, fourteen years later, to date, Farrel HAD been recently adopted, which was the main reason why Buckthorne was surprised to see him back here at the orphanage. "-So yeah... wow!" I mean... how you been, Farrel?" Last I heard, you got-" "Oh that, yeah," his friend cut in, trying to appear casual about it. "I had a nice place there with the Brocks for awhile... but eh... I've decided it's not for me." The wolf was confused, at this odd tone. "-What do you mean... 'not for you'?" Still trying to sound like it was no big deal, Farrel went on, "-Well actually, it was more like... 'them' thinking I wasn't good enough or something... real crazy talk, huh?" The bright face that Buckthorne had worn merely a moment ago, was now replaced with a crestfallen and sympathetic look, his eyebrows furrowed upwards, mouth slightly open and his ears lowered. "-Oh... Farrel-" "-Hey really, it's no big deal," his friend insisted. "I'm fine; I don't need them anyways." Never did." Sure he looked calm about it on the outside, but Buckthorne knew better. He was all too familiar with the hungry, loved-starved cry of an orphan's soul, and he could hear Farrel's being ruthlessly shot down like a peasant. He tried to reassure his companion on the matter. "-Farr, I'm-" Knowing what the wolf was trying to do, Farrel's gentle tone suddenly turned brustesque. "-I don't wanna talk about it!!!" he blurted out, angrily. Buckthorne immediately stopped. He watched silently as his friend went red faced, with embarrassment, and turned away from him, blinking furiously. After all, it wasn't easy for a young boy to cry in front of a bigger one, or for an orphan to realize and admit he was unwanted. The elder male wished he could help his friend, but knowing that attitude all too well, he knew Farrel was not ready for comfort yet. Right now, he just wanted to forget. You couldn't blame him either, he had a right to. There was silence between the pair. At last, when Farrel seemed to have ahold of himself again, he said, with some small satisfaction, "-At least... I didn't leave that place empty-handed." Buckthorne's attention was caught. One kindred 'klepto' thought heard the other and flickered to life. "-You didn't..." the wolf mused, yet smiling somewhat deviously, as if he seemed PROUD. This was normal, considering their situation. Buckthorne, as a youth, had discovered his rather interesting talent of deft and swiftness of hands, able to make objects almost 'vanish', in a quick swipe, brush, or snap. Luckily he wasn't exactly a thief, least not to those considered 'good' people. But nonetheless, he admired this strange skill of his. Farrel, even younger, had watched and heard of Buckthorne's talent from a somewhat 'afar' word from other orphans, and had expressed a similar liking to the 'skill' and so, had sought the wolf out, asking to see his 'style'. The wolf was undoubtably better than Farrel, but seeing that the younger boy DID have potential, Buckthorne offered to teach him more, like an 'apprentice' so to speak, impressed by what already DID see in the kid, for his age. True, their 'lessons' had been rare, they spent more time practicing the skill on their own in real situations, then telling the other later all about it, on how well or bad it was or could have been, tipping each other. Farrel grinned, smugly. "-Maybe not... but if so, then I DO wonder how I came into possession of 'this'..." From his baggy tunic, he produced an expensive item of obvious value, something rare for an orphan to even DREAM of coming across. Buckthorne stared on, looking impressed. "Wow... not bad... not bad at all, if I say so myself." Really... that's not something everyone can easily conceal... but you pulled it off, Farr." Good job!" His young 'apprentice' beamed with pride. "Thanks... and know what?" I've been practicing on the 'brush-swipe' move lately... I think I've got better." "-That so?" Well then, let's see a live-performance, shall we?" Buckthorne picked up a random item from the table nearby, and put it into his pocket. "-Ready, 'rookie'?" "Sure am, 'wolfie'!" And so, they both walked towards each other, like two strangers on a sidewalk, and as the wolf passed by, Farrel did the said technique, which had the object out of Buckthorne's pocket and in his hand. They both stopped, and turned back around. The younger boy held up the item. "-So?" How'd I do?" Like any 'master' to his 'apprentice' Buckthorne didn't lie to him, no oversmoothering praise just to make him feel good or whatnot, but at least nothing too harsh if there was something to criticize in a constructive matter. "-I think you're right... you did get some better at that!" Still tho, few things to mind... you're still a little bit too quick in taking it... remember one of the most important rules... you wanna take it swift enough so they don't feel anything... but yet, restrain your speed enough so they don't suspect nothing-" Farrel took his words in, eagerly. He wasn't discouraged; he knew Buckthorne was much wiser on this than he, and four years his senior, so he respected the wolf's advice and critiques. He respected Buckthorne much more, even so. Either it didn't show that much or the wolf just didn't see it, but Farrel practically idolized Buckthorne. He saw him as like a big brother; someone he looked up to with such admiration and respect. The only problem was... as said, Buckthorne didn't seem to notice it. He had his own idol... Bullseye. Not in the sense of his crudeness towards women and whatnot, but moreso his will, strength and outwardness towards others. Bullseye wasn't someone who would sit or stand in a corner, face leaning towards the ground, awkwardly, tight-lipped mouth, and nervous darting glance-like expression. No, Bullseye was out there with the best of them, staring people down, appearing quite confident, and shouting out whatever and at whoever he damn well wanted to; speaking his mind. What Buckthorne wouldn't give to be able to be more like that... to dump out his paranoid, shell-shocked and depressing mind, and be someone else. If only he'd look around and see his good traits, and the people who DID appreciate him for who he was... "-Ah kay... I gotcha," Farrel nodded, taking the advice. Buckthorne nodded in turn. "-Yeah... just keep at it, kid." There was a pause. Farrel then spoke, "-So... hey tonight's the day you sit in the mess hall, ain't it?" We could talk some more about how-" Buckthorne shifted uneasily. "-Right... actually was just about to mention... see, kinda change of plans tonight." Me and Bullseye well... more him... not exactly up for it today... long story... or day, more like it..." he explained, his voice trailing off. "-Oh..." Farrel said. "I see..." Another unnoticed fact; Farrel didn't think much of Bullseye... not since the day the warthog had called him a 'wet pup', pretty much hinting that he thought Farrel was just a little annoying kid, which had not sat well with the young boy at all. His expression immediately fell, replaced with a rather upset and disappointed look, in such a way, Buckthorne panged with guilt. So he quickly added, "-But hey... Melony said something about coming in another night, tomorrow or day after, maybe so-" The wolf was relieved to see a hopeful look on Farrel's face. "-Oh, cool!" Yeah, that'd be good!" Okay... alright, I'll see ya soon, then?" "-Count on it," Buckthorne promised him. "Later then Farrel... good to have ya back!" "-Thanks, Buckthorne!" Bye!" And the two both made their way back to their rooms, feeling better. 


	4. Two Runs Of Three

Hours into the early evening, the wolf and warthog were relaxing out in their room. Jacque's wallet had been put away, momentarily forgotten, they had eaten their dinner, this of which had started to put Bullseye back in a 'tolerable' mood, as it had been a meal that he rather liked, and now he had his headphones on and was listening to one of his heavy metal CDs, the loud music and eardrum splitting vocals were quite appropriate and suiting to stress out and calm down on. Buckthorne was keeping his own, a textbook propped up between his knees, and a pencil in hand, which he was idly twirling about in his fingers. This wasn't unusual for the pair; they knew when to give each other space, and after all, they DID see and talk to one another everyday, anyways, so a few hours break every evening or whatnot wasn't such a big deal. But after awhile of staring at his homework, Buckthorne looked glanced at his friend. "-Yo, Bullsy?" He said it somewhat loud, but the warthog's music was obviously louder. The wolf picked up his eraser and threw it onto Bullseye, who opened his eyes, leaned over and looked at Buckthorne, pulling his headphones off. "-What's the haps?" Buckthorne asked simply, "-What's a 'playa'?" Bullseye gave him a funny look, and snorted, "-Huh... you're lookin' at one, pal." The wolf shook his muzzle and held up his textbook. "-I'm talking geographical term, bro, not ghetto." "-Oh that..." his friend sniggered. "Gee... lemme think... it rings a bell... I remember it was a... water body of sorts... dry lake bed... in the middle of a desert... made of alluvial junk and all that crap..." "-Right... 'alluvial junk and all that crap'... that description'll get me marks for sure," Buckthorne jested. Bullseye lifted his shoulders. "-Should've gone with my first answer!" Heh... this is fun... gimme some more of them double meaning words." The wolf grinned, and looked up another. "-Okie dokie... what do we have here then, in the... oooh, here's one... okay Bullseye, do tell me... what's a 'dyke'?" Bullseye gave a cheesy smirk. "-Another word for lesbian." Buckthorne suppressed a laugh. "-Y'know... it's funny you mention that," he spoke. "-Oh?" the warthog inquired. "Yeah... at the hangout today earlier... see Vera and Aleena were there, and they were just about to leave... well, you know how some girls have a tendency of holding each other's hands?" The warthog grinned, snewdly. "-Yeeah?" "That's what they were doing as they were leaving, and as they went, Richard called them lesbians." Bullseye immediately burst into a fit of laughter. "-Oh... my... god!" he gasped, howling. "Count on old Richy to fill in for me... heheh." Oh, I can imagine the looks on Lou, Chuck, Rock and Mase now!" "Heh... oh yeah that was priceless as they come!" But here's the funnier part..." Buckthorne went on. "See apparently they were still in hearable distance, cuz Vera comes back in, saying she 'forgot something'-" "-Uh oh!" Bullseye snickered, gleefully. "So yeah... she walks in... goes straight over to Richard and yanks his ear as hard as she can." The warthog howled in delight, slapping his knee. "Hott damn!" Oh man... I should've seen that coming, that is SO Vera," he chortled. "'Oh, all men are the enemy, such stupid evil bastards, I must kill them all! Except for my sweetie snuggly little Rocky pooh bear!'" Bullseye mocked in a girly-like voice, then made lame kissy-smoochy noises. His wolf friend blinked, with an amused smile. "-And you do know that you could find yourself less one ball for just saying that, don't ya?" Bullseye nodded, "-Yeah yeah... which is exactly why I'm saying it here, where most the people are too young to understand what I'm saying anyways." They both laughed a little. "-Okay... one more word... come on!" the warthog begged. Buckthorne, giving in, picked up the book and found another. "-Okay... try this one for size bro... an 'erg'." Bullseye gave a smirk and responded, "-Oh that's an easy one." "And it be?" his friend pressed. Straight-faced and calmly, Bullseye answered, "-A geek having an orgasm." Astounded by the outrageous reply, Buckthorne fell into a fit of giggles, laughing madly at the absurdity. When he stopped, he breathed, "-Phew... honestly dude, where you come up with this shit, I don't even wanna know... but I DO know at this rate I'll never finish this homework." "-And you're welcome for that!" Bullseye said, sincerely, as if he was doing the wolf a favour, in making him not complete the geography assignment. Amidst the goofing off, a tapping was heard at their door. Out of nowhere, Bullseye yelled randomly to the knocker, "-Back off!" Go get your own crabcakes!" as Buckthorne continued to laugh hysterically. The door opened and revealed none other than their female sheepdog guardian. Melony shook her muzzle at the teenagers. "-My word, what on Mobius are you two giggling like a pair of baboons about?" I could hear you three doors down, I swear!" Buckthorne tried to contain his mirth, as Bullseye said, "-Oh Mel, it's you!" Sorry about that... just... joking and stuff... didn't know that was you at the door." "-I can see that," she smiled. "Nice to see you're doing better, hun... Buckthorne here said you weren't feeling so well earlier, you had me worried!" Bullseye blinked, "-Oh... that... ah gee, I'm sorry Mellie... should've told you myself." It's not really ME though, just so you know... I'm fine in myself... just... long story in the day, so to speak... it'll be alright." "-Oh no you don't, you aren't getting off so easily as that, Mr.Warthogg!" Nurse Melony said, sternly. "If there's something going on with my boys here, then I think I should be hearing about it!" The warthog figited a little. He DID want to tell her, considering he owed it to tell her, but he hadn't wanted to right NOW when he didn't know exactly how to put it. But seeing as he had no other choice, Bullseye began to tell the events of earlier that day, leaving out any obscenities in speech or events where necessary, of course. When he was done, the nurse gasped, "-My goodness... I still can't believe it!" What a strike of fate!" Chance in a million... Bullseye do you know how much any orphan would give to get what you just got??" He nodded slowly, "-Yeah... considering it's the same thing I wanted..." The kindly female suddenly gave into emotion. "-Oh Bullseye hun, I'm so happy for you!" Finding your brothers again... how wonderful!" They sound like they're doing well... what of your father?" She seemed to forget his attitude towards his surviving parent, and his pausing tone immediately reminded her, but she couldn't take it back then. "-Dunno.. they didn't... say much about him... didn't ask much either." "-Oh, I see," the sheepdog said. "Well... forgive me dear for asking so soon but... does this mean you'll be... going back with them?" Had either Melony or Bullseye looked at Buckthorne right now, they would've seen his face go sickeningly pale at an alarming rate. The wolf felt his gut seized into a chunk of ice, at hearing this. Bullseye LEAVE here??? What's more... Bullseye leave HIM here all alone??? If Bullseye hadn't answered sooner, Buckthorne would have undoubtedly passed out right then and there, from fright. But the warthog responded, "-That's... kinda a subject neither of us has even thought of yet, actually... no one brought THAT one up..." But even so... I mean... I don't know..." "-Oh?" Melony questioned, concerned at his odd tone. The warthog realized the situation he had put himself into; now Melony wanted the whole explanation. Bullseye gnawed on his lower lip. "-Well... what I meant is... see... I just don't think I could... live or be around 'him'... after all he's done-" Both the sheepdog and wolf knew who this was: his father, Graff. They didn't blame him either. "And plus... Goresky and Chislett... they... don't get me wrong, I still love them to death and all... but it's been so long and... they've.. 'changed'." His voice trailed off, awkwardly, not knowing what else to say. Bullseye wasn't used to so many emotions at once, hadn't been for a long time, and this subject was pressing on long-forgotten buttons, which was making him feel uncomfortably exposed. Finally he added, "I guess I just... don't wanna push it." The adult female slowly nodded. "I understand... but... you ARE going to see them again, are you not?" She couldn't bear the thought of Bullseye giving up on something as huge and important as this. He immediately set her mind at ease with his response, "-Oh yeah, of course!" Mentioned it just before we all headed off... said something about perhaps hanging out sometime... meeting my friends and stuff." Plus we exchanged numbers and said we'd call so-" "-Oh, that's good!" Melony said brightly. "Indeed, you must keep in touch." In fact, you should give them a ring tomorrow, I think, if they don't first... it's been eleven years already, hun, why waste another day?" We're all certainly not getting any younger!" Bullseye gave a small smile. "-Yeah... you got a point there, Aunt Mel." Alright, I'll see what I can do." "-Wonderful!" she said joyously. And oh, dear, don't be so nervous!" I know it's been a long time, and people do change, but just keep this in mind: When it comes down to everything... you're all FAMILY." What's more, you're brothers." Triplets, even closer!" And NO ONE can ever take that away from you." Her words were quite a stir to the soul, even Bullseye had to admit. "Thanks Mel... I needed to hear that," he said, gratefully. "You always were good for pep talks... or more 'ARE', should I say." "-It's not a problem, Bullseye hun," she replied. "Anything I can do for my boys." Now then... I do believe I must be getting upstairs to help with stories for the children... you two should get some rest, soon." They both nodded, Buckthorne thinking, Yeah... rest... not that I know what the hell that word means... Knowing she could still get away with it, Melony gave each of them a light, motherly affectionate peck on the forehead, and bid them a warm goodnight, which they bade likewise. As soon as she was gone, Bullseye gave a long, loud sigh, flopping down in bed, onto his backside again. He gave a little snort, and muttered to Buckthorne, "-Women... hmmph." How come they always gotta 'be right' and 'do the right thing' and 'tell us what we need to hear'?" Drives me nuts, I tell ya..." The wolf gave a light shrug, not seeming to mind as he did. "-Well, in all fairness... like her... they DO kinda have a point," he suggested. The warthog twisted his jaw, taking the thought. "-Yeeeah, I guess... I'll give them THAT much," he relented, raising his gaze to the ceiling, idly. Leaning outwards, stretching his limbs, he groaned, "-Uhhg... damn, I'm stiff as a woody... I think I'm gonna crash early tonight... but you can keep your light on if you want." Buckthorne agreed, "-Alrighty then... and thanks for the awkward word imagery, that you do seem to so delightfully present." "-My pleasure," the warthog, responded, sincerely, rolling over onto his other side. As his breathing grew softer, Buckthorne couldn't help but glance over, enviously. He knew Bullseye could fall asleep in just five minutes or less even, if he set his mind to do it, no problem. The wolf would consider it a MIRACLE if he could manage to fall asleep in the so called maximum 'normal' amount of time it takes one to drift off, which was some fifty odd minutes or so, about an hour. Usually it took him hours at a time. The recommended 'eight hours of sleep a night' was a foreign concept to him; his average hours a night was probably around four to five, six if he was lucky. Thus was the nor for the insomniac. He'd once heard a saying about how it's hard to fall asleep when your mind is full of thoughts and you're hungry, therefore your brain just won't shut off. It seemed to suit him; his mind was always running hotwire on thoughts of all sorts, and he WAS hungry, just not the food/stomach hungry-wise... He'd tried all the tricks and remedies he could find, but most of the time, they didn't pan out too well. So that night, like many before, Buckthorne laid awake, gazing blankly into the darkness, hoping and waiting for his body to eventually drift into a much needed slumber... waiting... and waiting...   
  
Back earlier during the day, after they had said goodbye to Bullseye and rushed off to find their truck, Goresky and Chislett had sped off to pick up Jacque from the auditorium. They arrived in pretty good time, thanks to Chislett's hectic driving style, which included speed. By the time they came to a halt, his brother looked green around the gills. "-Oh god..." Goresky groaned, looking sick. "Remind me WHY did I let you drive, again, and after we've EATEN???" Uhhg... I'm gonna pay for that milkshake in a minute-" Chislett replied cooly, "-Hey, we needed to get here FAST, didn't we?" And frankly in that case, I don't think your 'playing-it-safe-drive-thirty-kilometres-an-hour' would've helped us." The elder scowled, "-Hey... I don't drive thirty!" ...I drive FORTY, thank you very much." The younger brother rolled his eyes and banged his head against the steering wheel, groaning in disgust. "And at least my way is LEGAL!" I mean, cripes, Chis, you went through a red light, pulled a U-turn, tail-gated, AND didn't have the right-a-way!" What NEXT, Chis?!" Chislett went a little red in the cheeks, as he drew his face back in, from looking outside of the window. "-Erm... I parked us in a handicap zone?" Goresky stared. "Okay... LET'S JUST GET OUT OF THE CAR!!!" he shrieked. His brother made no objection, needless to say. Chislett scrambled out quickly, and as Goresky was feeling uneasy, he practically lost balance and stumbled to his knees. Seeing his brother take a head-first out of the car, Chislett yelped, "-Whoa!" You okay Goresk?" Goresky grumbled, kneeling up on his knees and hand palms. "-Do I LOOK okay??" His brother flinched. "-Sheesh... just thought it'd be polite to ask... but nooo, apparently I stand corrected." The elder warthog slowly rose to his feet, scowling, "You are so lucky I can hardly stand without being tipsy, otherwise I would SO beat the living shit out of you right now." "-Yeah, that's nice," Chislett muttered, looking towards the building, searching through the crowd of people starting to come out. In a few minutes, he spotted the feline in blue and black. The warthog put two fingers in the corners of his mouth, and let out a high whistle. "-JAAAAACQUE!" he shouted, until he finally caught his friend's attention. The lynx/caracal finally came over. "-THERE you guys are!" Where have you been?" Jacque exclaimed. "I thought you said you'd be here to watch the rehearsal!" Goresky called me to say you'd be a little 'late', but I thought you meant 'fashionably', not showing up when it's all over!" "-Yeah, about that, sorry Jacq!" We kinda got... held up and lost track of time." But hey, we made it in time to pick you up, right?" Jacque gave a bit of a sigh. "Yeah, I suppose you're right... thanks for that." Hey, where'd Goresky go?" "-Here!" the said warthog groaned, from the other side of the truck. "-Oh hey, Goresk!" his partner said, walking over, Chislett following behind. Seeing Goresky from a closer view, Jacque spoke, "Whoa... sweetie, are you okay?" You look like you just saw Pamela Anderson naked!" His boyfriend gave a grim smile, "-No hun... but that's just given me all the more reason to gag..." Jacque gave a sympathetic look, and put his arm around Goresky's shoulders. "-Awww, poor thing!" He then glanced over at Chislett. "-Wow, you're not opposing my bashing at a hot girl, yet?" His companion shrugged, "At Pamela Anderson?" Nyah... sure she's hot, but she's more a 'busty' girl... now if you poked at Jennifer Lopez, THEN it'd be a different story!" No one says anything against that lucious piece of ass in front of ME, thank you!" His lynx/caracal friend blinked. "-Ah... gotcha." So anyway then, what DID make you nauseous, Goresk?" The younger Warthogg brother explained for him, "-Apparently, it's MY fault... we just came from late lunch and for whatever reason, he let ME drive us here." The feline's mouth fell open. "-Chis!" You should've known better; his stomach's not that strong, you know that!" Remember that time he only had like, two hot dogs and went on that Vortex rollercoaster thing?" It wasn't pretty!" In reminiscent of the event, Goresky gulped, "-Oh god, now I'm REALLY gonna puke!" Jacque simply shook his muzzle, saying, "No you're not, Goresky, you're just a little motion sick, but that can be cured without 'projectile vomiting'... come on... just lean over and hold your head between your knees for a minute or two." Chislett gave a snort, "Oh, come on guys, let's keep the bedroom talk where it belongs, shall we?" His brother and friend slowly turned to look at him, incredulously. The warthog darted glances between them. "-What??" It was a JOKE!" The two sighed and rolled their eyes. Count on Chislett for 'THAT' kind of humour... Rubbing Goresky's back, Jacque spoke, "Yes... your delightful little way of 'easing tension'... thank you as ever, Chislett..." "-You're WELCOME," the warthog sneered, ruefully. Barely three seconds had passed, when Jacque yelped out again, "CHISLETT!" His friend threw up his hands, exasperatedly. "-WHAT?!" What now??" You guys blame me for everything!" The feline asked slowly, "Either did you just not see the sign or is this your way of telling us something?" He pointed at the handicap parking sign showing partly from under the car. Chislett gulped, turning red. "-Oh... that... well... uhhh..." Oh, cut me some slack!" There's like SIX of those in this parking lot, and HOW many handicaps are there anyways??" I'm sure they won't miss this ONE spot!" Jacque ran a free hand throw his bangs, blowing out air. Might as well just give up. Goresky finally lifted his head up. "-I think I'm okay... thanks sweetie," he said, putting his arm around Jacque's waist. "So how'd it go today?" The feline grumbled, "-To quote Chislett... 'Crapass'!" The Warthogg brothers looked a bit surprised at him. Both the tone and mood were not very Jacque-like. "Whoa... quoting ME?" Chislett gawked. "Okay there's the first clue something's wrong!" Goresky said gently, "-What's happened, Jacq?" "I mean don't get me wrong, the rehearsal went fine and all, they were great, it was more something that happened BEFORE I got here..." the young male told them. "Which is?" they asked. "-I lost my wallet!" Jacque griped. Both looked shocked. "-Oh, that can't be good," Chislett said, biting his lip. "-Oh no!" Goresky exclaimed. "Honey, are you sure about that?" "-Pretty!" I meant I got on the bus, looked through my bag, and couldn't find it!" Luckily, Wilbur loaned me some change for bus fare." But still, I'm screwed!" Goresky tried to calm him. "-Hey hey, Jacque just calm down, let's not jump to any rash conclusions just yet." Want me to check your bag again, just to make sure?" "-Okay," his boyfriend relented, miserably, handing it over. "-So how much money did you have in, Jacq?" Chislett inquired. Jacque thought for a minute. "Well... actually not a ton... just bus fare change and... eight or ten dollars." "Oh... well it's too bad then!" his friend said, hopefully. The feline lifted his shoulders. "-Money-wise, no... but still, it's gonna such a bitch having to replace all those cards I have!" My library, bank, and student card... I should know, my mom told me about this once!" She lost her wallet before, and had to go through that whole asspain procedure!" Chislett blinked, "-Really?" That happened to her?" Goresky gawked, "-You're kidding!" Oh my god, who would DO something like that??" Lorelei is a sweetheart!" "-Iiii know!" Jacque added. "I couldn't believe that people would TREAT her like that... NO ONE talks to my mom like that!" The whole situation just made me wanna kick their asses!" His partner couldn't help but grin a little at Jacque's sudden burst of temper. "-Oh Jacq... no you wouldn't," he said, softly, patting his shoulder. The feline's face fell, moodily. "Yeah... you're right... I'd get YOU to kick their asses for me!" Goresky gave a nod, and continued rampaging through the bag. "-But seriously guys, I'm gonna be SO pissed if I can't find it!" Like I said, I got all my cards and things in there, and what's more, I have all those pictures of us in there!" He gave Goresky a bit of a glance, letting him know exactly 'which' photos, in which the warthog's eyes widened a little and he kept looking. Finally through, he handed it back, sighing. "-You're right, it's not... you SURE you put it in there when you left?" "-I'm PRETTY sure!" Jacque nodded. "But who knows, maybe it IS at home, if I'm lucky..." Let's just get going, guys." As Chislett started heading towards the driver door, Jacque yelped out "Oh no you don't!" You're in either side or middle this time, Chis... I'M driving." The warthog gave a pouting look, and muttered, "-Fiiine... shotgun then... drrr!" They all piled in, and as he started up the engine, the feline asked, "-So... how did lunch go?" The Warthogg brothers exchanged glances. "-Well... it's kind of a long story-" 


	5. Warthogg Family Issues

Some long story. The minute they said the words "little brother", Jacque had practically slammed on the brakes and shrieked "WHAT?!?!" After convincing him to pull over and let Goresky drive, as the feline was getting more emotionally worked up over the situation than them. He kept yelping, "-I can't believe it!!" and went on about how it was like 'fate' had brought them back together and stuff, obviously getting carried away. When they finally arrived at his house, Jacque kept hugging Goresky, and even gave Chislett one, telling them how they had to see their brother again and that he'd have to meet him sometime. The warthogs had to force themselves to smile and nod at the last thing; knowing how Bullseye had acted to the same suggestion earlier. And so they drove back home at last, late afternoon. Their father was home, and commented on their lateness, as he had to start supper, when it was Chislett's turn to. The younger brother apologized, sheepishly, as they wandered off to their room. As the winded out, Goresky thought outloud, "-Chis... do you think... we should tell Dad?" "-Eh?" his brother said, questioningly. "-Well you know... I mean, considering he IS his son too... and he hasn't seen or even said anything Bullseye since-" Chislett gave a snort, "-Duh, of COURSE we're gonna tell him!" The elder warthog raised an eyebrow. "-How can you sound so sure about it?" Aren't you even thinking it over?" "-What's there to think about?" the younger one, blinked. "-A LOT, Chis!" Think about it!" For example, one: Like I said, Dad hasn't seen Bullseye since Mom... you know." Both sets of ears lowered. Neither could talk much about their mother, even now, without pain. She'd died so suddenly they didn't even know she'd been sick or been able to say goodbye, since the last time they'd been allowed to see her. "-And two: You remember how Bullseye acted when you mentioned Dad!" How well you do you think HE's gonna take it?" Like... what if it's too soon?" Chislett gave him a funny look, and muttered, "-Yeah... you're right, Goresk... it's only been eleven years... not NEARLY long enough!" We should at least wait another decade." Goresky scowled, darkly, "-BRO... you KNOW what I mean!" "Yes, I understand perfectly," Chislett said. "The drama queen thing was cute for the first while, but now you're just being a complete donkey." He smacked Goresky across the face. "-SNAP OUT OF IT, YOU FAG!!!" he shouted. His brother sat there, stunned. "-You hit me," he said, stupidly. The younger Warthogg turned red. "-Sorry... it just seemed like a slap in face 'snap out of it' moment..." "-I suppose... thanks... I guess..." Goresky mumbled, rubbing his cheek. "You could've at least been a LITTLE gentler about it-" Chislett scoffed, "-Oh come on... it wasn't THAT hard, was it?" His brother stood up, and replied, "-You tell me," and slapped him back. "-OWWW!" That DID hurt!" the younger yelped, in stinging pain. "-Well, now you know!" Goresky spoke. Chislett sighed, "-Alright, alright... I get it." And okay... we'll take a raincheck on the whole telling Pa business... if you're gonna be all whining on about it!" "-Okay then." THANK you," the elder said, appreciatingly. "-Yeah, yeah," the younger brother grumbled. "Don't get all sappy about it." Goresky tried to jest with him. "-Oh come on, Chis... you always gotta be a sore loser?" "-Oh, go make out with Jacque!" Chislett snorted, rooting around in his dresser drawer. His brother was quiet for a minute, seeing Chislett's mood seemed to be worsening. But he tried again. "-Hey bro, whatever happened to finding you someone?" Like... didn't you ever give that girl you liked that letter you wrote?" The younger brother frowned. "-No, I burnt it," he said, flatly. Goresky's smile was gone. "-Wha... why'd you do that?" Chislett sniffed, "-Oh please... YOU read it, you know how bloody stupid it was." "-No it wasn't!" I mean... sure I might've laughed, but I'm your BROTHER, of course it looked weird to me!" I bet she would've liked it!" "-Sure... nice try." I don't need the sympathy, thanks." 'Sides, she moved to a new place before I could get it to her anyways." I never had a standing chance." Now Goresky felt bad for pressing. "-Oh... bro, I'm-" "-Don't," Chislett said crisply, cutting him off. "That's one apology too many months too late..." And I don't care anyways." ...Bullseye was right... who needs a girlfriend... love is a JOKE for guys like me." "-Come on, Chislett, that's not-!" But the bathroom door was slammed shut before he could finish. Goresky gave a long sigh. It was rare Chislett got into moods like that, usually he was the positive happy one, but while this angst-ridden mood lasted, he sure made it LAST. The elder brother rubbed his neck, thinking. He'd have to try and go out of his way to be nice and pay attention to his brother the rest of the evening if he wanted to get back on Chislett's good side... After all, what are brothers for?  
  
The next day went relatively normal for everyone. No, they had not forgotten yesterday's events, they just thought it better to keep the subject on a low. Perhaps for fear of 'jinxing' it? Who knew. Yet all the same, that afternoon, Bullseye was in his room alone, phone in hand, staring at the ruffled paper with the scrawly written number across its surface. Should I even try? he wondered. Would he be calling too soon? He certainly didn't want to appear 'needy' or 'clingy' about the matter, and calling this soon COULD possibly make it seem so. But all the same, hadn't Melony said they'd missed so many years, why waste another day? The warthog sighed, darkly. Helpful. Stupid old '50/50' situation. Maybe I should just flip a coin... he thought, exasperatedly. So he picked one out, decided heads: not call, and tails: do call. Flicking it off his thumb, catching it, flipping it over, and looked. Heads. "-Okay then," he said, decidedly. But in a minute, he was thought, "-But what if I SHOULD call them?" Realizing he was back where he started, he groaned, "-Oh, for fuck's sake!" In the end, he dialed the number. At least this way he'd get it over with and his conscience clear. After all, what's the worst that could happen? So they're not home, leave a message or hang up, and if they're there, then just talk. he figured. If it were only that easy...   
  
One ring. No answer. Three rings. Nothing. By the fifth one, Bullseye considered hanging up by the next, but then he heard a click of someone picking up the receiver. "-Hello?" To his absolute shock however, it wasn't Goresky or Chislett. But he knew the voice, clear as day.... His mouth went dry and he couldn't say a word. He just sat there, the phone to his ear, his mouth slightly ajar. The voice on the other end, spoke again, "-Hello?" Is someone there?" Bullseye still didn't speak; but the voice continued to infuriate him. He clenched his jaw. "-I know you're there, I can hear your breathin'," the person said, impatiently, thinking it was a prank of some sort. Finally the warthog found his voice, and said what he'd been wanting to say for eleven years. "...You killed her." There was a pause from the other end. "...What?" Bullseye repeated, "-You killed her... you killed my mother." "-Who... is this?" the voice asked, shaken. The teenager gave a snort. "-You don't know me?" Huh... just like you never did... 'FATHER'!" he spat the last word out. He then swiftly slammed the receiver down. The phone line went dead on the other end. With a shaking hand and sick-looking face, Sir Graff slowly lowered the phone. It was as if he'd heard a ghost. True, the voice had matured greatly over the years, but in it, there was no mistaking, the father warthog could hear the echo of his long-lost little boy. And the words spoken had set a chill into his soul, bringing (back) one of his worst fears to life. His son hated him. Shame filled his heart into an aching hole and his green eyes blurred with tears. He didn't blame Bullseye, he just didn't want to know the truth; he'd hid from it for so long. He knew he was a coward in that sense, but he'd made so many mistakes it was hard to remember where he'd made his first wrong decision and sent everything to hell. Obviously, asking for forgiveness and offering apologizes would do nothing now, Graff figured. He was too many years too late. And Bullseye was just like him when it came to paternal attitude... he held grudges and held them strong. Graff was so upset he didn't even think about how Bullseye had got the number in the first place... Back from the other line, Bullseye was kicking at himself for what had happened. "What could possibly go wrong... MY ASS!" he yelled to no one. He hadn't heard his father's voice for eleven years, and could've gone on without it. But he HAD heard it, and wished he hadn't. That voice brought back memories he didn't want to remember, feelings he didn't want to feel, and overwhelment of emotional spasms. He'd sounded mad on the phone, he HAD been mad, but now he felt depression setting in. He sneered at himself, what was he sad for? He'd told his old man off; something he'd wanted to do for so long. But it didn't feel as good as he thought it would. Not knowing what to do or how to feel, Bullseye just let go. He propped up his feet on the bed, buried his face between his knees and cried.   
  
As he had missed on his dinner chores the other night, Chislett cooked food for that evening. Goresky and him chatted away about things through the meal, taking them awhile to realize their father's odd and uncomfortable silence. The younger son finally remarked, "-Gee Pa, keep it down, me and Goresk can hardly hear our own thoughts over all your talkin'!" Graff gave a grim smile. "-Ah-hah." Goresky glanced at his parent. "-Really Dad, everything alright?" You DO seem a bit... what's the word... 'distraught' over something?" "-Distraught?" Nyah... I ain't, I'm fine." "-You sure?" There isn't anything you'd like to tell us?" his eldest son, insisted. The father twisted his mouth, thoughtfully. "Actually... there is ONE thing," he started. "-Oh?" the two brothers, echoed in question. Graff looked over at Goresky. "-I think you're turning into a full-fledged worry-wart, and it's going to turn your hair grey before mine does." The teenager gave a falsely amused look. "-Very funny Dad..." Chislett, however, showed true mirth, and nearly choked on a mouthful of food. Goresky snorted, "-Sheesh... well arrest me for giving a damn about my family... maybe I should just become a selfish-shallow asshole, how'd that suit you??" His father simply shook his muzzle. "-Goresky, you couldn't become an asshole even if you wanted to." It's a trait that comes naturally to someone, you don't just decide to be one." An asshole stays the same." You're born an asshole; you die an asshole." Like MY father, for example." He took a swig from his glass of cranberry juice, pausing. "In which case, I'm surprised his parents didn't just get rid of him." There was an awkward silence. Chislett filled his own void by continuing to eat, but Goresky dared to ask, "-You don't really mean that, do you Dad?" Yes, he knew about Graff's father Stanley and the person and parent he had been, but Goresky was one of those people that were loyal to family despite all bad traits and believed there was good in everyone, somehow. His father lowered his glass and swallowed, clearing his throat. "-I used to think of how many ways he could die, on a weekly basis, when I was your age," he said with honesty. "Him being put in a sack and exposed to a river as an infant, was just one in a million." His son gulped, very uncomfortably. He didn't like grudges; they seemed such harsh things to hold against someone. True, Graff had a right considering the hell his father had made of his childhood, but Goresky knew two wrongs didn't make a right, so what was the point, he wondered to himself. But knowing better than to continue the subject, he too, resumed eating. Then another thought came to him, and since they had just been loosely on the same subject, he decided to come out then. "-Uhm... speaking of a 'family'... Dad, me and Chis got something we should tell you." Chislett gave a cough on a mouthful. "-We do?" His brother gave him a look. "Oh yeah... we do!" he quickly corrected. Their father smacked his lips. "-That so?" Well by all means, then," he responded. "-Okay... well... see... uhhh-" Goresky took long pauses, wondering exactly HOW he should say it. "-Aie?" Graff edged him. Seeing that his brother was acting up again, Chislett sighed, "-Goresk... I think Pa wants to hear t-t-today!" Do you want me to tell??" The elder brother looked grateful at the suggestion. "-Please!" If it's not too much, I mean..." he said, trying to hide the eagerness. Truth be told, he wasn't too brave at fessing up big events or such to Graff ever since he'd told his father about his choice to be a homosexual... considering how well he'd taken THAT news. Graff knew this; he could see it in Goresky's face and tone of expression. He lowered his gaze, guiltily. He'd never forgive himself for what he'd done then... for in that day, he'd sunk to his roots... been no better than Stanley... But he snapped back to attention as Chislett spoke, "-Yeah... what Goresk was tryin' to say was... y'know how we were late the other day?" Graff nodded. "-Yah." "Well like we kinda jisted at... something came up... well... more specifically some'ONE'." The adult warthog slowly blinked. "-And that would be-?" Pausing, Chislett darted a glance over at Goresky, letting him know HE should speak, considering how much Chislett himself had already said. Swallowing, Goresky spoke for him, "-We... we found Bullseye, Dad." Their father just stared, blankly, naught a word. There was nothing but a dead silence for a few moments. Finally he found his voice, and said, "-Well... I guess that would explain it, then." His sons looked at him quizzically, at this remark, as he rose from his chair, taking his half empty plate. Wasn't hungry anyways. "-Explains 'what'?" they asked. Graff sighed heavily. "Why Bullseye called here." He set down the dish with a small clatter, piercing into the nerve-wracking silence. Both the teenagers' mouths fell in shock. How could they have forgotten that they'd given their brother their number? Goresky gasped, "-You talked to him??" His tone was almost hopeful, for a fleeting moment, wondering if they had resolved or talked about resolving issues. But his father's response killed that thought. "I wouldn't exactly've called it 'talkin'..." he spoke quietly. Then he walked out of the room, leaving the two alone. Goresky's ears lowered, sadly. "-I don't think it went well," he spoke, downhearted. Chislett gave a deep sigh. "-No shit, Sherlock," he griped, hopelessly.   
  
That very evening, Bullseye and Buckthorne had just returned to their 'wing', from their promised dinner 'appearance' in the mess hall with the young orphans. The room door opened with a thrust, by Bullseye, who's voice came booming in. "-I'm tellin' you, the way that little Jodie was looking at me with her little chocolate pudding thing, she KNEW I had an allergy!" She was staring into my skull, like a goddamn brain tumour!" Buckthorne yawned, as he listened to Bullseye rant on. The guy seemed to be able to find brand new kids and complaints to roar about every week. The wolf said, "-Y'know, it's not nearly as bad as you're making it out to be..." "-Yeah, YOU can say that... least it wasn't so crapass for you, since you KNOW some of the buggers." Like you and the one kid were yabberin' on the whole time... whatshisface... Fabio... or Fargo-" "-FARREL," Buckthorne told him, correcting. "-Yeah, Farrel, that's it," Bullseye muttered. "Geesh, you two sure know how to hit things off." His friend cast a look. "-Meaning?" "-Nothing, just saying." I mean, it's not EVERYONE who can make you open your mouth, pal, even 'I' have trouble." Buckthorne lifted his shoulders. "-Well we have alot in common." Bullseye gave a grunt. I thought that's what you said about US once... he thought, moodily. They were interrupted by a strange and rather 'melodic' sound. The wolf blinked. "-What's that?" The warthog, however, immediately knew, and walked over to his nightstand desk, and pulled open the drawer. The tune grew louder as he reached in and pulled out a small cellphone. Buckthorne gave an amused snort. "-Oh geesh... should've known... what ringer song have you got it on this time?" Bullseye gave him a surprised look. "-You don't know the song??" You're shittin' me!" You know it... 'Ya'll gonna make me lose my mind! Up in here, up in here! Ya'll gonna make me act the fool! Up in here, up in-'" The wolf muttered, "-Ain't ringing a bell." His friend threw up his hand. "Haven't you ever heard 'Party Up'?" It's DMX, man!" Come on!" The wolf shook his muzzle. "-Nope." Never heard it." Bullseye shook HIS head then. "-Dude, just give me a minute, I'll get the CD for you after I take this." He then flipped it on. "-And heeello?" "-Jello, right back to yah, bro!" It was Chislett. "-That you Chis?" "-Sure is." What's up?" Bullseye pursued his lips together. "First things first... question." "-Shoot, man." Bullseye's voice turned suddenly harsh. "-Where the FUCK were you two hours ago?" There was a sigh from the other end. "-I had a feelin' you were gonna ask that... anywho, we were out." Why?" "-Well, I called you at home, and obviously, you weren't there." But guess who WAS?" "-Yeeeah... we heard about that... briefly." "-Really?" What'd he say?" "-Not much... just said he 'wouldn't call it talkin' or something." Bullseye sneered. "-I suspected as much." "-What you'd say to him, by the way?" "-If he didn't tell you, then I can assure you, it ain't worth hearin' anyways." "-Oh come on, you pussy." "-It was something I'd been wanting to say to him for eleven years, that's all I'm saying about it!" And if it makes you feel any better, it didn't feel as great as I thought it would." So PEH, purpose defeated, blah-blah." Chislett was not fooled. "-So what you still so pissed about then?" A pause followed. "-Why am I pissed you ask... WHY AM I PISSED?" Bullseye growled. "Because I haven't heard his goddamn voice for over half my life, and I could've been better off and lived without it." But now he's gone and refreshed my memory." Be sure to thank twisted, crippled ass for me." "-Okie-dokie, then," Chislett replied. He then wisely switched the topic of conversation. "-So then... you called us, right... what for?" Bullseye snapped into his right mind. "-Oh that... yeah." I was wondering if you guys were busy tomorrow... maybe we could hang out, meet someplace." "Hmmm, sounds like a plan." I don't think we're up to anything." And hey, maybe we could introduce to Jacque, and all that jazz." "-Sure," Bullseye agreed. But then something suddenly unnerved him. "-Uhhh... actually, I got a suggestion!" I mean... since we're doing the whole... 'meeting new people' thing, why not kill two birds with one stone?" His brother appeared interested. "-Oh, how so?" "-Like... why don't you, Goresk and... ya'll come by and meet my crew?" After all, there's nine of 'em, not countin' me and Buckthorne." "-Holy bejesies!" Chislett exclaimed. "That's a big frickin' crowd." But hey, sure, why not!" The more the merrier, should make things interesting." Count us in!" "-Okay then!" Call back if you need to know anything else." "-Alrighty." Talk to ya later then, bro." "-Seeya." Both brothers hung up. Bullseye looked up and received an odd look from Buckthorne. "...What?" The wolf gave him a frosty stare. "-Y'know... considering you were belly-achin' at me yesterday for the whole 'meeting Jacque' first thing, I'm wondering what the hell that whole 'meet my crew' together thing was about." The warthog drew back, sheepishly. "-Oh okay... I'll admit it; so I panicked, alright??" Maybe I'm NOT ready to tackle the bull by the horns yet..." I guess I just need some friends around... take the tension off at least, y'know?" A smirk grew upon Buckthorne's face, and he slowly nodded. "-Yeah... I'll give you that." Alright, I'm in." Bullseye sighed, relieved. "-Thanks man... seriously, I mean it." You're one level-headed friend I could definitely use right now." "Glad to hear it," the wolf said, appreciatively. Bullseye leaned back onto his mattress, relaxing. That's when a thought came to Buckthorne. "-So when?" The warthog murmered, "-When what?" "-When you gonna start making those 'last minute calls' to let our 'crew' know our 'plans' for tomorrow, hmm?" Bullseye gave a long suffering groan and pulled a pillow over his face. "-Dangnamit..." 


	6. Brother Meets Bitch

And so, the warthog was forced to pull out his phone book and speed-dial lists, and begin ringing up all nine phone numbers. Most went relatively with ease and without too much question, but naturally, there were the odd few friends that felt the need and chance to give him a hard time. "-So exactly WHY should I show up?" Richard was saying. "-Becuz you're one of my 'bestiest buddies' and you wouldn't do that to me??" Bullseye suggested. "-Hmm... nyah, that just doesn't cut it for me," the lynx said, to Bullseye's impatience. "I think I need some more convincing." The warthog gave a grumble. "-What... you want me to BEG, Richard, is THAT it??" "-Sounds like a plan to me!" his comrade said cheerfully. Buckthorne nearby, laughed madly. It was quite amusing to see Bullseye 'squirm' and be under pressure like this. The warthog gave a sage grin. "-Fiiine then... oh Richard, I NEED you, I'm lost without you, I can't do this without you, I CRAVE you, I-" "-Dude, what the FUCK, is this begging or foreplay?!?" Richard yelped, rather weirded out by his friend's speech. Bullseye simply smiled to himself. He knew what he was doing. "-You're right Rich... how about I just do it the old fashion way?" In a nut-shell... you don't come, there'll be a ripping out of lungs, a puncturing of spleens, and loss of genitals... with the exception of those who already lost them-" He coughed. "Rockavar and Masevar!" he wheezed, and coughed again. The lynx howled. "-THAT's more like it!" he gasped. "Alrighty, I'll be there then." Laters, man." Then there was Charles. "-You know, it's not the request I mind Bullseye, really," the hedgehog told him. "But asking it this late, last minute situation DOES rather get to me." You REALLY couldn't have given me more notice, here?" "-Well I'm sooorry!" Bullseye groaned. "I just found out too, you know!" "-You said YOU planned it!" Charles exclaimed. "-Yeah..." the warthog flinched. "But I planned it JUST barely an hour ago, becuz I was waiting for my brother to call and confirm!" His friend sighed, "-Figures..." "-Oh come on, Charles... what have I EVER done to you?" Whatever happened to the whole group policy thing of 'being there for friends when they need you'??" Throw me a bone!" Charles gave a snort, "-Oh riiight... like YOU've done that policy so 'superb' yourself!" Exactly HOW did you try to 'help' Masevar get over Aleena that time, again?" The warthog hissed, "-Oh please, you saw how pathetic the guy was at the time; I HAD to do something drastic!" And I even helped your sister during that period too, thank you very much!" "-Wait, you WHAT??" the hedgehog demanded to know. Bullseye's jaw fell, realizing what he'd just let slip out. "-Uhhh... there wasn't any chance that some err... phone static drowned any of that out, is there?" "-NO..." Charles said, icily. "-Oh... well..." Bullseye gulped, nervously. Taking the first idea of escape he could think of, he then blurted, "-What's that, call waiting?!" Crap, I gotta go, Charles... heh, see you tomorrow then?" Okay, bye!" The warthog quickly hung up and threw the phone on his bed, as if he expected the hedgehog to jump out of the receiver. As he sighed in relief, Buckthorne remarked, "-Smooth, buddy... real smooth." I feel like I should be taking notes." His friend blinked, slowly. "-Have I told you how much I hate you, recently?" The wolf nodded, "-Twice at dinner." Or is that irrelevant?" He received a typical Bullseye flip-off for that response. A last call was made to Rockavar. "-Hello?" "-Greetings your hornyness... err, hardness... I mean, highness," Bullseye joked, randomly. Rockavar blinked. "-I hate to break it to you Bullseye, but if it's phone-sex you're looking for, wrong number." "-It got your attention, didn't it?" the warthog said. "-To a degree, I suppose," the fox muttered. "What's up, then?" "Not much, got a proposition for ya." "-Shoot." "-Need you to be at the flat pad tomorrow, say noon-ish." That work for you?" "Hanging out around twelve?" Hmmm, I guess my so-called 'Royal' schedule of kissing aristocratic ass, learning things I don't care about, and speeches on things I don't even know, can stick it... sure, why not, count me in." "-Gravy." I'll seeya then." "-Alrighty." 'Night."  
  
It might've taken an hour or two to call everyone up, but luckily for Bullseye, each was capable to come, and all showed up in good time, before Goresky, Chislett and Jacque were expected to arrive. Most of them sat around, either relaxing or just loosely chatting. In the rather calm state of the room, they were soon to notice Bullseye's oddly nervous behaviour. He restlessly walked about the room, with a weird 'pinched' look on his face. The others watched him with amusement. Richard commented, "-Dude... you look like you're about to confront one of your ex-'hoes' or something... what's eatin' you?" Bullseye calmly replied, "-Nothing." "-Then why are you 'pacing'?" Masevar questioned. "-I'm not pacing," the warthog replied, bluntly. "You've been walking over the same 'trail' for the last five minutes," Rockavar observed. "-So I happen to be 'walking' and over the same 'line', so what?" Bullseye snorted, gruffly. Why couldn't they just shut up and bugger off? At least they seemed to take the hint; no one persisted the matter after that. Finally, there was a loud knock at the entrance. Everyone looked towards either Bullseye or the door. The warthog set to compose himself. "-Okay... that's probably them." The others nodded, as he walked over to the front. He suddenly halted, and mentioned, "-Oh, I almost forgot to tell you guys!" My oldest brother Goresky is gay, and the friend Jacque they're bringing is actually his boyfriend." Alright then, back in a jiff!" This set an immediate and explosive group reaction. "-WHAT!?!?!" they all yelled. Bullseye threw up his hands. "-What, WHAT?!?" Ya'll got a problem with that?" You all homophobic or something??" Charles spoke up, "I can't say for everyone in this room, but for myself, no I'm not homophobic." Still... once again, Bullseye, the 'giving us better notice' thing... did it EVER occur to you, here???" The warthog responded, "-Believe it or not, YES that little voice in my head DID speak up at one point." But it was being drowned out by this other voice in my head, saying I should tell you all at the last possible moment, becuz it'd be funner that way." His friends gave glares and disappointed looks. Lewis added, "-You're an insufferable IDIOT, did you know that?" Bullseye gave a nod. "-Yeah huh, you said that last week." The fox's face fell. "-Oh right." What was it for THAT time?" "-Dunno, ask me again later," the warthog told him. "Anywho, I better get the goddamn door already, alright then?" They all shut up and watched him open it. This HAD to be interesting, they thought, especially considering the fact that he'd just given them about Goresky and Jacque. None of them had really ever had that much 'experience' around male-loving-same-gender people before. So naturally, they were thinking stereotypes. All Bullseye was thinking was, 'Finally I get to meet the 'boyfriend'... I wonder if I can contain my 'joy'!' The first one to enter was Chislett, who immediately said, "-About time bro!" Who were you waiting for, Jesus?" "-For a second, I thought this place might have one of those 'passwords to enter' or something, and we were screwed," Goresky added, entering. Then right behind him, the lynx-caracal followed. "-Well it looks better than I thought," Jacque agreed. "When you guys said 'flat', I thought it was gonna be one of those 'shanty' houses." Then he and Bullseye got their first look at each other. To start them off, Goresky introduced both. "-So yeah, Bullseye this is Jacque." Jacque, this is our brother Bullseye." Obviously wanting to get a good start with him, the feline smiled brightly. "-Oh hi!" Wow, so you're Bullseye!" Goresk and Chis have been going on about you for the last two days, I gotta tell ya!" It's nice to finally meet you," he said politely, offering him his hand. Bullseye forced himself to hold a smile to some degree and return the handshake. "-Likewise," he lied, as sincerely as physically possible. Nearby, Ian whispered to the others, "-Says the 'Prince of Bullshit'," referring to Bullseye's response and appearance. Michael added, "-Ah yes... how I have missed that sarcastic ass." They suppressed laughs, but quickly composed themselves as their warthog friend turned and put them on the spot. "-So guys... these are my brothers and... Jacque." Jacque and brothers, this is everybody." Interesting introduction, considering only one name was given. But the gang seemed to note which was Goresky and they now knew who Jacque was. They all awkwardly waved or said a low, "Hey" or "Hello", and the like. From the way they appeared to be acting, Goresky gave a suspicious look and turned on Bullseye. "-You told them we're gay, didn't you?" His brother pretended to look shocked. "-What?" Me?" Told them?" Weeell... maybe... might've been mentioned... say... two minutes ago." Goresky just stared. "-I suspected as much," he muttered. There was a nerve-wracking silence for a few moments. But then Chislett felt the need to do his cutting tension thing. "-Does anyone here know that a domesticated pig can have an orgasm of up to forty minutes at a time?" Everyone in the room, including Goresky and Jacque (whom he could never cease to surprise) gazed his way and gave him odd looks. He took the attention as a good sign. "-Hi, I'm Chislett, I make random and disturbing points of fact or jokes to ease tension," he grinned. Random point of fact indeed. The gang forced themselves, as Bullseye had, to give him a half-hearted smile in turn and said, "-Hi." Their warthog friend continued to keep things going, by introducing each of the guys to the new three. He saved the best for last; Buckthorne and the "royal" ones of the group. "-Obviously, Goresk and Chis, you've already met this grease-ball, but anywho, Jacque this is Buckthorne, Buckthorne meet Jacque." The wolf gave a polite nod, but in his mind he was thinking, 'Bullseye, you maroon...', seeing what his friend was trying to do; not mentioning the whole bus-story-wallet-incident that had occurred from before. Big surprise. However, the lynx-caracal had not forgotten the event either. His eyes widened and he gasped at Buckthorne, "-Hey... I remember you!" "-You do?" rang an echo of three voices, ironically coming from all three Warthogg brothers. Bullseye's was faked innocence of surprise, Chislett's was just a simple question, and Goresky's held an air of suspicion. Jacque gave a blush. "-Yeah... I saw him the other day!" We... uhh... 'ran into' each other at the bus stop... literally!" The wolf produced a small grin. "Yah, I remember that too." Chislett gave a wide smirk. "-Oooh... I'm sensing a little 'picking up' action occurred, huh?" He was given immediate odd looks. He explained, "-Oh come on... it's a joke!" You know... like 'picking up' has two meanings!" One is like, picking up someone from the ground, and the other is-" When still no one reacted, he shrugged, "-Sheesh... tough flat." Buckthorne then remembered something else. "-That reminds me... Jacque, right?" You been looking for this?" From his pocket, he held out the wallet he had saved. The feline spluttered with surprise, "-Oh my god!" You found my wallet!" The wolf shrugged, sheepishly. "Somewhat... guess it must've fallen out when you... 'ran' into me." And I figured you'd probably be kinda well... NEEDING it eventually, so... yeah." Jacque took it from him, still shocked. "-Wow... I don't what to say!" That was so nice of you!" I mean seriously... I'd HUG you if it didn't look inappropriate!" Buckthorne blinked, "-Well... uhhh... thought that counts, right?" The feline exclaimed, "-I don't know how to thank you... you have no idea how grateful I am!" "-No really, it's not a problem... glad I could help," the wolf insisted. He then added, "-Oh, by the way, some of the cards and photos kinda dropped out of it, if you're wondering why it's out of order." I unlike SOME people, don't believe in snooping in others' privacy." Bullseye flinched at his friend's hinting tone. Jacque, luckily, didn't seem to notice, he was just happy to have his wallet back. "-Oh that's okay, no big deal," he said, obviously not minding. Buckthorne heard Bullseye hiss in his ear, "-Cripes, why don't you just 'hint' some more, I think he almost GOT it!" he growled. When his brothers and Jacque's attention were focused back on him, Bullseye then announced the last two of the gang. "-And finally, we got these two, whom if you keep track on current events and the government, you would know." Prince Rockavar and Prince Masevar." The fox and hedgehog rolled their eyes and sighed at the "formal"-ish introduction. Goresky and Jacque looked stunned at this. "-Wait a sec.. you're saying... the Royal Princes of Mobius, our future KINGS, are in your little gang, and you're friends with them??" Goresky gaped. Jacque was just speechless, holding a hand over his mouth. "-Sounds about right to me!" Bullseye nodded. Chislett looked in deep thought for a moment, before asking, "-Are we like supposed to... 'curtsy' to them or some shit?" Masevar tried hard to stifle a laugh. "-Oh dear god," he muttered to Rockavar, who added, "-Oh yeah... here it comes." Bullseye stared at his brother. He gave a shrug. "-Sure... if you wanna look like an ass." Chislett seemed to be interested in this response. He cocked his head to the side. "-What kind of ass?" The amused smirk disappeared from Bullseye's face, and was replaced with a confused, screwy look, as he glanced towards Goresky, questioningly. Their older brother 'translated', "-I'm pretty sure he meant dumb-ass-wise, Chis." "-Oh THAT one," Chislett said, understanding. The youngest Warthogg mumbled, "-Yeah... that's pretty much what I was jisting for-" I mean, I thought 'ass' was self-explanatory, but no, apparently I need to be more specific!" "-Around HIM you do," Goresky responded, jerking a thumb at their brother. Chislett nodded in agreement. "-He's right." Bullseye gave a wry smile, "-No kiddin'." The fox Prince then spoke for himself and Masevar's behalf, to the three, "-Bullseye's right; no need for the fancy treatment here." Around 'rejects' like these people-" he said, gesturing to the rest of the group, "-Believe me, they're no need for 'impressions'." Tyler snorted to them, "-Gee, thanks man." The others followed suit, and pulled faces and mocking sneers at their friend's reference to them. "-Oh you KNOW you love it!" the fox scoffed back. "They really do, having these special 'privileges' towards us..." he muttered to the three guests. Jacque looked on, questioning. "-Meaning?" "-As in they've done things to us that could; if witnessed by 'officials', be sentenced to 'treason' for," Masevar supplied. Chislett seemed extremely interested at the mention of 'trouble' as it were. "-That so?" he asked, his eyebrows lighting up. "Oh DO tell!" Rockavar chuckled, heartily. "-Oh wow... this could go ON for awhile!" God, where to START??" Letsee... they've mouthed and cussed us off, an INFINITE amount of times... which is 'mockery' as in disrespect to status." Aaand... they never use protocol, which is informal... they don't do the 'walking three steps behind' thing either-" "-And they've STRUCK us, not to mention!" the hedgehog added, with a relish. "Raising a hand to a Royal figure, that's just treason, right off the bat, no trial or anything." The lynx-caracal gazed to the others in the room. "-You're saying these people have HIT you??" No way..." The fox insisted, "-Oh YES they have!" They're PLENTY capable, just look at them!" They're as huge as next guys!" He paused, glancing at the hedgehogs of the gang. "-Well... maybe some are bigger than others..." On the hedgehogs' behalf, Ian simply banged his wrists together at Rockavar, meaning "Fuck you", falsely grinning all the while. His friend immediately yelped, "-See!" That was treasonous right there; he gave me a rude gesture!" I could have your ass on trial right now, Ian!" The orange-haired hedgehog snorted, "-I'd love to see you try, Rocko." Masevar sniffed, "-One of these days man... one of these days!" You all just wait; when you least expect it, we're gonna totally nail your asses with this shit!" The guys just hooted and booed at them. The new three exchanged glances and looks of amusement. Goresky then said, "-So in short, you're saying your whole 'Princely' air is just a total bullshitter for the media and noble folk?" Both blinked at him, looked at each other, then looked back. A huge grin spread across Rockavar's face as he exclaimed, "-I believe that about sums it up!" Masevar gave them a thumbs up, and added, "-Accuracy in a nutshell, my good man!" We may have that whole 'nobility' tone look going on, but trust me, you should hear the REAL thoughts going on while we're making those flowery speeches!" Jacque's eyebrows lit up. "-Now THIS sounds intriguing!" he mused, and took a seat on the couch across from them. Goresky automatically followed suit, but Chislett gave a snigger, and said, "-I think I'll leave you 'ladies' to gossip... excuse me!" and wandered off towards some of the guys at the card table. The Princes glanced at him, as Goresky assured them, "-Don't mind him, he's just got a short attention span." Anywho, you were saying?" Rockavar thought for a moment, then snapped his fingers, "-Got one!" Masevar, what say you tell them about that negotiation with Lord Barrock?" The hedgehog's face grew wide with amusement, in reminiscence. "-Oh now THERE's a good one!" he exclaimed, with delight. "Lemme think, it went along the lines of... 'What could POSSIBLY be bigger... his wig or his ego?" Now there's a toughie... oh look, a centipede!" Gosh, I can't help but wonder where that's gonna end up later... my bet's on a woman's cleavage or a soup bowl." The three listeners burst out laughing. "-Oh my god!!" the lynx-caracal shrieked, giggling. "-That is SO bad!" Goresky howled, punching the couch arm. Rockavar gasped, breathlessly, "-Man, that one never gets old." Masevar shrugged, modestly, "-Ah, I try." But hey, enough with our stuffy Royal pain in the ass crap... what about you two?" "-Hmmm?" Both looked questioningly. Rockavar spoke, "-So you two... a couple, huh?" Goresky opened his mouth, getting it. "-Oooh, you mean that!" Yep, pretty much." "-Been together for about a year now," Jacque added, nuzzling his face against the side of Goresky's neck, affectionately. The warthog grinned and put his arm around Jacque's shoulders, nodding, "-Had a bit of an awkward start, but it panned out pretty well, I must say." Neither Rockavar or Masevar seemed repulsed by their 'gay' behaviour; quite the contraire, in fact. They seemed to enjoy being in the presence of a fellow "couples" people, as no one else in the gang was hitched. The Hedgehog Prince said politely, "-Aw great, that's cool." I gotta tell you, it's nice to see other people our age, that are in a 'serious' relationship, you know?" Me and Rockavar here are taken too, actually." Goresky asked, "-Oh really?" The Fox Prince nodded, "-Yup, only ones in the gang, in fact." And we're-" "-PUSSY-WHIPPED!!!" several of the guys shouted, cutting him off sentence. The Princes smiled, icily. "-Right... thanks as ever, for the support guys," Rockavar muttered, sarcastically. He turned back to Goresky and Jacque, adding, "-Swell friends, aren't they?" Jacque smirked, sheepishly. "-They always like this?" Masevar shook his head, "-You have NO idea..." Chislett, nearby, was finding that the guys seemed to be his kind of crew. He'd been watching them play cards for awhile, when finally Charles spoke to him, "-It can't be too much fun just standing and watching us there, eh Chislett?" The warthog broke from his daze. "-Huh?" The hedgehog added, "-Wanna join?" We're starting a new hand." Chislett grinned, seeing he was being accepted. "-Sure thing!" He took a seat next to Charles and Michael. "So what's the game?" "-Black poker," Lewis supplied, as he shuffled the deck. The warthog blinked, then started to loosely laugh. The other three looked at him. "-What?" Chislett blew a breath out, and responded, "-Nothing, it's just... I mean, 'poker'?" Isn't that a little stereotypical male libido of you?" Glances were exchanged. "-You think so?" Michael asked. The warthog shrugged, "-That, and I already played strip poker three days ago." Charles' eyes widened. "-Really?" "-Yep." "-How much did you lose?" Chislett snorted. "-Heh, stripped down to my... phew... gloves and shoes I believe... ONLY... them." Michael breathed, "-Whoa... damn." "-Wasn't your night, huh?" Lewis stated. The warthog shook his muzzle, "-Can't say it was!" The fox mused. "-Hrm, well then, poker aside, any suggestions for game?" Crazy eights, twenty-one, moans and groans, go fish-" "-How about 'screw your neighbour'?" Chislett suggested. Michael looked quizzically. "-Never heard that one." The other two murmured in agreement. The warthog gazed at them, in shock. "-You're shittin' me... you people have never heard of 'screw your neighbour'??" Well actually it's technically called 'BUG your neighbour', but still, man!" In that case, pass the deck over here, mate, Chislett Warthogg is gonna teach you guys how to play cards!" Lewis passed the cards to his outstretched hand, and said, "-By all means then!" 


	7. Want The Truth Or The REAL Truth

The rest of the "get-together" for the next long while, went smoothly. The gang accepted Chislett into the crowd no problem, and they seemed to tolerate, if not like, Goresky and Jacque, just fine. Sure, a few of them DID have some uncomfortable looks when the gay couple acted 'couply', but it was adjustable to get used to. Bullseye couldn't decide if this was a good or bad thing. It was good in the sense that they accepted his brothers, his family, which was what he wanted. But on the other hand, was this acceptance meaning that the three were now IN the gang? Their group was large enough, as it was, did they really NEED three more people? Bullseye kind of viewed the situation as say, one of his many 'dates', he might introduce them to the guys once, then they'd never see them again. He wasn't going for a selfish motive in that sense, it just felt somewhat 'odd' to him, his brothers being in his 'gang', after all these years. The thought was giving him a headache, eventually, and so he reserved decision for the moment being. Taking a break from the cards, Chislett questioned outloud, "-I hope this doesn't rude or anything, but you guys wouldn't have any food stashed here, would ya?" Jacque sighed, rolling his eyes, "-And so continues the saga of Chislett's bottomless pit of a gut." His friend simply pulled a face. Aaron got up from where he was, and gestured Chislett over. "-We might, have a look in the refrigeration device over here..." He showed the warthog over to a small portable fridge. He cranked it open, and looked about. "-Hmmm... we've got this... what the?" Aaron pulled out a container. "-Who the hell put a case of yogurt in here?" Bullseye lazily raised his arm. "-Me, thank you very much." I threw out the chocolate milk." The hedgehog shook his head. "-You know Bullseye, just becuz you have a frickin' allergy, doesn't mean we should ALL have to suffer with your nutritional crap, you freakoid." The warthog stretched, sneering, "-Well fine then, by all means stick it wherever you like, Air-Head, starting with your ass." His friend ignored him, and turned to Chislett. "-You can have it if you like, not sure if you wanna tho, who knows how long it's been in there, and there's no expiration date-" The warthog simply took it, peeled the top off, and took a 'whaff'ing smell of it. He seemed to be processing his input, and then declared, "-I'd say it's got a good ten hours left, it's still good." Aaron stared, with amazement. "-How do you-" "-What can I say, it's a gift," Chislett replied, modestly. Goresky added, "-Indeed, a talent that only took God knows how many countless instances of projectile vomiting to perfect." "-No pain, no gain, dear brother," his sibling told him. The hedgehog then realized something else. "-Damn, I don't think we have any-" "-No problem there, got it covered," Chislett assured him, and to their surprise, pulled a spoon out of his pocket. His younger brother stared incredulously at him. "-Chislett, why the hell do you have a spoon in your pocket?" Bullseye questioned. "-It's less hassle than carrying a gun," he replied. Aaron's face went a bit pale. "-You're comparing a spoon to a GUN?" "-In means of self-defense, yes," Chislett explained. "Starting carrying one around after this conversation I had with my friend Scott; we were discussing how pretty much almost object or substance on Mobius, can kill you, if given enough force or amount." There was an awkward silence, with the exception of seats or necks being craned around, to face Chislett, at this absurd subject. Seeing he had all attention, the warthog continued, "-So yeah, a spoon here, is a perfect example." Sure, it LOOKS harmless, but if used right, CAN be harmful." Since Aaron was the nearest, Chislett stood up next to him, and held out the spoon, in a ready stance. "-You slam this thing hard enough, it could sear right through a person's temple," he said, 'pretending' he was about to do so to Aaron, but stopping the swing just a few inches away from Aaron's face, who promptly flinched and went white. "-Cuz that part of the face is sensitive to blows... or... you could jab it into an ear, least then you got an opening already made for ya, and just sort of dig it around in the brains." Or, a classic ramming it down someone's throat and chokage works nice too." He then looked at the hedgehog, whom was now pale as a sheet and looked ready to faint. Chislett blinked, "-Dude, are you alright?" "-Let's just say you chose the wrong person to practice 'stabbing' maneuvers on... Aaron's a hemophobic," Bullseye told him, boredly. His brother looked embarrassed, and quickly lowered the spoon. "-Oh, geez!" Oh man, I'm sorry dude, my bad!" The hedgehog gave a meek nod, and timidly shrank back. "-If it makes you feel any better, Goresky here is also, I'm always freaking him out too," Chislett added. His older brother glared, irritably. "-Yeah, but at least I even it out by kicking the shit outta you, afterwards." You should let him have a free shot." "-Nyah, it's cool, I'm fine," Aaron said uneasily, sitting down in a chair. "No hard feelings." "-You sure?" the middle warthog asked him. "Cuz if you want, by all means!" I've been beat up tons of times, and not just by Goresky; my body's used to punishment!" "-I'm good," the hedgehog insisted. Chislett shrugged, "-Okie dokie." By the way... any other hemophobics in here I should be aware of?" Tyler reluctantly raised a hand. "-Me." "-Alright, gotcha," the warthog noted. Sitting back down with the yogurt and spoon, Chislett added, "-Course that whole defense thing, is only HALF the reason I keep this here, really." "-Dare I ask the other half?" Bullseye snorted. "-What can I say, you never know when you're gonna come across something edible and there's no cutlery available!" It's just handy, you know?" His brother stared. "-Now THAT I believe." As Chislett was about to stick the spoon in, Bullseye spoke once more, "-One more question, Chis." "-Yeah?" His brother gave a snewd grin. "-Shaken or stirred?" The middle warthog grinned back. "-Stirred, baby, very stirred," he answered, doing the same action with the spoon in the container. He took a first mouthful, and muttered, "-Mmm... peaches." His younger brother raised an eyebrow. "-That WAS your favourite flavour back then, wasn't it?" Chislett nodded. "-Damn straight." And you liked strawberry, right?" "-Yeah huh," Bullseye agreed. "And ah yeah... Goresky loved blueberry." Goresky smiled. "-Sure did." Man... good times, eh?" Just then Jacque gave a little squawk. "-Oh my gosh!" His boyfriend asked, "-What, what's wrong, hun?" "-It's a good thing I just looked at the time... it's twenty minutes to!" the lynx-caracal jumped up. "Oh, sorry you guys, I hate to sound rude by cutting the visit, but I've kinda got a precommitment to get to." A few of them made the sympathetic noise, that some people make when a visitor says they have to leave. Masevar said, "-Aww, that's too bad." We've really been enjoying your guys's company!" "-Yeah, it's been fun hanging with you three!" added Rockavar. "Nice change from the regular losers, I must say." A paper ball went flying in the air, and squarely into the back of the fox's head. He slowly blinked, and said, "-I so know that was you, Richard, you ass-wading dipshit." The said lynx and three other males standing next to him all pointed to one another, trying to place the blame elsewhere. Chislett shook his head, grinning, "-Man, what with the encouraging boos and paper balls chucked, and all the other junk in this trunk, I can imagine all the bloody fun you people get up to." "-Yeah, you sure catch on fast, dontcha, bitch?" Bullseye snorted, pat-whacking Chislett under the chin. Goresky blinked. "-I'm used to oddity, but even that occurred to me as abnormally odd." The deal?" The hedgehog Prince shrugged, "-Just typical Bullseye affection, for ya." "-That's definitely a trademark move of his," Rockavar added. "Beltin' ya under the chin, saying his sentence, ending with 'bitch'." And oh yeah, gotta love the throwing his forearm around your neck and going 'Way to be, son!' maneuver too-" The spoken warthog stared at the fox Prince. "-You pokin' fun at my lingo, Rocko?" "-Maybe I am, Bullsy!" his friend snorted, challengingly. Bullseye faced him, holding out his arms. "-You wanna go, Princey-boy?" "-Why the hell not, Hogg-man?" Rockavar jeered. The warthog grinned, sagely. "-That so... how you like this?" he asked, giving the fox a shove in the chest. The fox Prince stumbled back, but his confidence not shaken; he seemed more amused if anything. "-Just fine... what about you?" he quipped, shoving Bullseye right back. Goresky and Chislett watched the two goofing off, like brothers. They couldn't help but notice how Bullseye that REALLY was... even as a small child, when he was still with them, little undersized Bullseye had been pluck full of bravery and would pick fights with any member of his family who would joust back. He loved horsing around. Amidst the playfighting, Tyler laughed at them, "-And there you have it; bitch-fight number one thousand and twenty-two." Realizing that they were stalling, Jacque got 'ancy' and tugged Goresky's arm. "-Hun, I mean it, we really gotta get goin' now!" he whined, just loud enough for his boyfriend to hear. The warthog blushed, at his forgetful moment. "-Oh right!" Sorry sweetie." Okay, let's go... Chislett!" He poked his brother in the side, grabbing his attention. "-Looks like we really got to be going now," he said to everyone else. "But thanks for the whole get-together visit!" I certainly hope we can do this again soon; if you guys wouldn't mind of course!" There was a murmur of agreement, at the suggestion. "-Sure thing!" Charles said on their behalf. "So long as we get the info ahead of time." He side-jabbed Bullseye in the ribs, with his elbow, meaningfully. The warthog winced, but held a straight face, for most part. "-Indeed," he muttered. "I'll leave phone messages, post-its, fax, or hell, INVITATIONS if I have to!" How'd that suit you, Chuckie?" "-Just superbly," the hedgehog grinned, satisfied. Jacque, trying to avoid another stalling, quickly butt in, "-Well it was really great meeting you all, hope to see you all soon then!" "Seeya guys!" Goresky added. "-Later dudes!" Chislett chimed in. They all waved and bid goodbyes as the trio went on their way out.  
  
The three hustled to the Warthoggs' truck, where Jacque burst in first, to get to the driver's seat, as he didn't want Chislett's hectic driving style, nor did he want to endure Goresky's slower than should be speed, when he was already pressed for time. Neither Warthogg complained. They were silent for the first few seconds of driving. Naturally, however, Chislett broke the silence. "-Well that was fun, eh?" "-Yeah, I think that went well!" Goresky said, brightly. "Nice to see Bullseye's gotten along with some good people for friends, and they don't hate us... heh." What about you, Jacq, what'd you think?" "-Just fine, it was great," the lynx-caracal, muttered, distractedly. His boyfriend's face fell. "-Really..." he pressed. "Then how come you won't look at me?" "-I'm focusing on the road, what?!" Jacque blurted, in irritation. Chislett gave a light whistle, and sighed at the two, "-Here we go... 'drama-queen moment', number five-hundred and thirty-three." Goresky crossed his arms. "-Tell me what's wrong, Jacque." His mate gave a protesting scoff. "-What?!?" There's nothing wrong, I'm fine, I just don't wanna be late, is there a problem with that??" The warthog replied coolly, "-You tell me." His boyfriend, never having been much for avoiding a tormenting thought or lying, finally cracked. "-Oh fine, yes, there IS something wrong!" Are you happy?" "-I'll feel better once you tell me exactly what it is!" Goresky insisted. Jacque bit his lip. "-Well... see I just... I mean... I really-" "-Jaaacque!" his boyfriend spoke, warningly, pressing him to quit stalling. The lynx-caracal gave him a sort of 'hurt-bunny-look' expression, and confessed meekly, "...I don't think Bullseye liked me." NOW the warthog understood his anxiety. "-Oh, Jacque-" he started to say, but was cut off by his brother. "-'Course he didn't!" He hates everyone!" Chislett supplied, cheerfully. His elder brother elbowed him hard. "CHISLETT!" "-Oh come on Goresk, you KNOW Bullseye's an irrepressible a-hole, it's in his nature!" the younger Warthogg snorted. "Might I add, for being a triplet, bro, you sure don't know your sibs very well!" Jacque stared at them, bewilderedly. "-Well now, wait a sec... I never said 'hate' was a factor, I mean, that's a rather harsh word for a first meeting, isn't it??" he gulped. "All I really meant was that I just got this weird vibe that he didn't... care for my being there." And not to mention he seemed to be... well... AVOIDING me the whole time!" Coincidence?" I think not!" He gave a miserable pouting look. Hating this sight, Goresky tried to reassure him. "-Oh, come on hun... don't worry about it!" Bullseye's just... eh, not the easiest person to warm up to at first," the warthog tried to explain. "He's... a little rough around the edges, you know?" I mean, you can't really blame him!" But just keep trying, and eventually he'll come around, even if he's got a weird way of showing it... okay sweetie?" He gave Jacque's shoulder a gentle squeeze, trying to soften him up. The lynx-caracal gave a whimsical little sigh, musing over this. Not being able to stay upset, he finally gave a tiny smile, and responded, "-Oh fine... you've convinced me, Goresk-hun... for NOW, anyways." His boyfriend grinned, "THAT's better." He put his arm around Jacque's shoulders. "Who's your daddy?" The feline practically purred back, "-Who's my bitch?" They both nuzzle-smooched, and Chislett snickered, "-You know guys, I can always take over the wheel, if you wanna use the backseat... plenty of room and all." The couple stopped what they were doing, to stare at him, exasperated, and say, "-CHISLETT!" "-WHAT?!" I'm just sayin'!" the warthog yelped, holding up his hands in defense. Goresky and Jacque sighed in unison for the umpteenth time that day. "-Straight people," they both muttered, shaking their heads.  
  
"-So what did you think of Jacque?" Bullseye looked over, at the question, taken by surprise. "-Huh?" Buckthorne stared at him, expectantly, waiting for him to answer. They were both walking down the road, heading for home, after the gang had to split for the day. Trying to compose himself to respond, the warthog swallowed hard. "-Jacque?" Oh... him... yeah... err... well he... uhhh... wasn't that... ummm-" He obviously couldn't think of one decent thing to say. The wolf blinked slowly, knowing what he was thinking. "-You hate him already don't you?" Seeing this as an opportunity to 'fess what he REALLY thought, Bullseye immediately blurted out in response, "-Like a blood-sucking little LEECH!" Buckthorne didn't seem shocked or anything. All he said was, "-Feel better now?" "-Extremely," the warthog grunted, with some satisfaction at having gotten it off his chest. His friend hoped that was it, but knowing Bullseye, he wasn't surprised when he added, "-But not as much as I could still be." The wolf rolled his eyes. Might as well continue the conversation; he'd hear about it one way or another. "-And how would you suggest you put amends to solve that?" He saw a flicker of morbid delight rise in his friend's face. "-Know what I'd really like to do-" he started, "-is take like a... metal baseball bat... yeah... and like, sneak up behind him, and pretty much WHACK him in the back of the skull as hard as I can!" He was making the whole "whacking" gesture as he spoke, much to Buckthorne's dull amusement. "So then he'll be out cold and stuff." Then what I wanna do... is take one of those old execution stands... the one with the stand where you lean your head into and a hugeass blade comes down?" "-Guillotine," Buckthorne supplied, calmly. "-Yeah, that!" Thats it!" Bullseye grinned, excitedly. "So yeah, with that thing I'd disembody his head from his body." But I wouldn't stop there... no, I'd take his head and place it back into the guillotine, and pretty much bring the blade a couple more times, each time slicing each half into another half, until it's just all a mashy explosion of carnage." "...Hmmm," muttered the wolf, wondering if he looked in the slightest interested at hearing all this. Yet another typical Bullseye 'murderous tendencies' tale-idea. Bullseye obviously didn't seem to care if he did or not, so long as he was there and awake to listen to him rant on. "-But that's only half!" the warthog exclaimed. "There's still the body left!" Oh yes!" Buckthorne expected him to do a stereotypical "evil-guy" thing any minute now, like rubbing his hands and saying "Excellent!", or throwing back his head and giving an insane deep-throated evil-laugh of sorts. Nothing would shock him at this point. But Bullseye simply went on with his evil murderous scheme idea for the unsuspecting Jacque. "-First off, I'd take that sack of shit and position it nicely on a good driveway... take the hummer, put my foot on the gas, throw it in reverse and in short, drive over the carcass a couple times." Then I'd take that flattened massacre, stick it on a wire string, and take one of those rug beater rods, and whoop the living shit out of it for a good while." Again, gestures of the whole "whooping" motive were shown. "-And then for whatever's left of that roadkill, I'd put through a meat grinder and slicer, and make it cafeteria sandwich meat for grade-school children," the warthog finished, with a flourish. There was a long pause, as Buckthorne thought of his answer, carefully. He finally asked, "...You been thinking about this whole thing, long?" The warthog grinned, menacingly. "-Oh believe me, my friend... this is just 'brainstorming'." 'Brainstorming'? Oh boy, thought Buckthorne. What a piece of work, indeed. He mused outloud, "-Gee... remind me to never date one of your brothers." 


	8. When A Feline Fights A Warthog

Fortunately for Jacque, he got to the auditorium in good time, and better yet, as they had promised for missing the last time, Goresky and Chislett were there to watch Jacque and his group's rehearsal show. Aside from Chislett being his rowdy self, by shouting out some comments to the crew, and one person going out of order to the song beat steps causing a whole setback, it went pretty smoothly. The two Warthoggs waited for Jacque to change again, as he had changed first into a pair of less bothersome (baggy) pants, and smaller shoes for the dance routine. He finally did come, with a bright smile on his face. "-Ready to head home, fellas?" They all waited until they got to the truck, to converse on the show (Goresky drove this time). "-Wow, I gotta say Jacq-man, nice show ya'll put on!" Chislett congratulated, giving his feline friend a high-five. Jacque blushed with pride. "-You really think so?" "-Oh yeah hun, you guys were great!" Goresky added, in agreement. "You've really improved since that first time we watched!" "-Yeah, you're right!" The class is just awesome!" Jacque praised his students. "They're really pulling in together, feeling the music and the flow, you know?" True, Carla back there I had to give a little talk to for that missed move, but she'll be fine." Both Warthoggs nodded, and said she was working well, despite. "However, there was one thing that REALLY had me wigged out for a moment back there!" the lynx-caracal exclaimed. "You know Misha?" I mean, call me paranoid if you want, but... I could swear, she was making a move on me along the lines!" "-Oh you mean that girl who had to make the jump into your arms move?" Chislett snickered. "Heck, now that you mention it, she DID look very 'into' it!" Goresky blinked. "-Really?" I mean... doesn't she know that you're-" "-I thought she did, but now I'm not so sure!" Jacque wondered outloud, sounding embarrassed. "-Meh, that's nothing!" insisted Chislett, grinning cheekily. "You should've seen Goresky's face when that Juan dude had to hold your leg up and spread your ass for that one move." "-CHIS!" Goresky yelped, turning red. In turn, Jacque's tinged a bit pink, themselves. "-Awww, Goresk, that's so cute!" he squealed. "And come on babe, really!" You know you're the only person that spreads my cheeks in a matter that's R-rated and makes God call us sinners ands condemn us to Hell!" he added, joyously. His boyfriend smiled, "-Aww shucks, you really know how to charm a fella, doncha hun?" "-Do I ever!" Jacque chimed, snuggling to him. Chislett stared blankly, and muttered, "-Funny, I just found that disturbing." The couple gave him a jeering look, and continued on. "-Oh yeah, Jacq-sweets, have I told you lately how sexy you look when you freestyle?" Goresky asked, giving his mate a suggestive grin. "-Oh, you shut up, you're making me blush!" Jacque cried, his face turning redder. The younger warthog yelled, "-WILL YOU TWO GET A ROOM, ALREADY!" Honest to god, you're killing me!" Goresky sighed, "-Oh come on Chis, give it up, will you?" What, is there a law against flirting with my boyfriend?" "-No, but the sexual tension in here gets any thicker, I'll have to ax hack my way out so I can BREATHE!" Chislett snorted. Noticing that their house was now in view, he quickly asked, "-In fact, Goresk, can you drop me off at home, here, and you two go on?" "-What, you don't wanna come with, Chis?" Jacque questioned, concerned. "-Nyah, it's cool, I gotta call Elliot before five o'clock anywho, otherwise he'll cut me off, the bastard." "-And?" Jacque poked. Chislett rolled his eyes. "-That and I gotta pee." Goresky stopped the vehicle so his brother could get out. He swung the door open and stepped out, adding, "-I'll seeya later then." Now you two GO HAVE SEX!" The feline made a face at him. "-Right." Seeya tomorrow Chis!" The warthog waved them off, and Goresky drove off, moving on to Jacque's house.

Despite them acting simply amused or seeming to ignore Chislett's 'suggestive' ideas, the couple, on their way to the Celaya's house, just happened to take a 'detour', a little ways off the road, to duck down from view, right there in the front seat, proceeding into your typical teenage 'make-out session'. It went as far as kissing and the taking off of shirts (or in Jacque's case, unbuttoning), and they probably wouldn't have gone further at the time, but even so, had they wanted to, they couldn't have gotten to it regardless, for Jacque eventually leapt up from the seat, saying he thought he heard something outside. He was convinced that someone had been out there, perhaps watching them, and felt rather violated by the thought. Goresky assured him it had probably been a deer or bird in the bush and that he was just being silly, but all the same, he was courteous enough to not ask to resume their activity. He insisted, looking at the car time display, that he should be getting Jacque home, anyways. So their top clothing was pulled back on, and they peeled the truck back out onto the road. They arrived at the house, some odd three minutes later, as they were chatting away, about ideas for the next 'getting together' with Bullseye and the gang. "-Yeah, definitely a club or bar would be cool, they seem like the type to get out places," Goresky was saying. "Just which one, though... I know there's at least five... Roxxy's... Elextra's... Conga's... Torra's... and Mickie's." "-Wait, there's SEVEN, Goresk, you forgot two!" Jacque cut in. "What about Tony's and Jogo's?" The warthog flushed, sheepishly. "-Uhhh... I wasn't counting the gay bars, hun?" The lynx-caracal also blushed, in turn. "-Oh." Right, that's probably the wise choice..." His boyfriend gave a small nod. "-Yeah, we'll save the flaming gay exposure for when they're a little more comfortable with it..." "-Speaking of flaming gay-" Jacque added, a devious look coming on, "-You know what we haven't done in the longest time, that we should do?" Going in drag!" Goresky's eyes widened, in a bit of surprise. "-Oh... yeah," he said, blankly, not sure of how else to reply. "-Seriously, it'd be so much fun!" his boyfriend continued to insist, with delight. "And I have the CUTEST new outfit that I've been DYING to have an excuse to wear-" "-Uh, that's great, Jacq, but... I was thinking, maybe we... shouldn't," the warthog gulped, bracing himself for Jacque's reply. The feline stared at him, with a vague quizzical look, in addition to what Goresky could swear was a tinge of 'suspicion'. "-Wh... why not?" he stuttered, in dumbfoundance. "-Well, I mean... it's just... like I was saying before, about the whole going easy on the whole 'gay' thing in front of the others at first, and-" He trailed off, seeing the sour frown that had formed on Jacque's lips. "...Jacque?" His mate gave a slow blink, and turned his head, muttering, "-Ah... uh huh... I see how it is..." Goresky swallowed, nervously. "-What... how what is?" "-First time you said no, that was because Chislett spilled that root beer slurpee on your outfit top... I understood; it wasn't your fault." Second time, you said no because you had that rash on your calf, and your skirt didn't cover it." That I could forgive." But now you bring it up a THIRD time, but without a good plausible reason, because I know perfectly well that your outfits are clean and suiting!" Goresky gave a bewildered blink, and opened his mouth to try and explain, but Jacque went on, "-So forgive me if I'm wrong, but is it just me... or are YOU trying to tell me something here?" Realizing he had just put himself into hot water, the warthog blurted, "-What, no!" The feline hissed, in exasperation, "-Well for frick's sake hun, throw me a bone!" Everytime it's just like you seem to have an 'excuse' for not wanting to... when is it just REALLY... that you DON'T want to at all?" I mean, come on!" We had so much fun that time we did it at Tony's!" You seemed to enjoy it as much as I did!" So where the hell did it go wrong?" "-Nothing went wrong!" Goresky yelped, in protest. "Jacque, I have NO idea what's making you think that-" He was cut off yet again, by a sudden thought from his mate. "OH! Oh, I get it... this is your way of telling me it's not YOU, it's ME, right?" Jacque asked, icily. Baffled, his boyfriend croaked, "...Huh?" "-I'm just too GAY for you aren't I!" the lynx-caracal fumed, in fury. The whole point was now clear to Goresky, who stared at Jacque, stone-faced, not believing what he'd just heard. "...Jacque..." he responded, "-we had this same fight three months ago-" "-And now we're having it AGAIN!" How quaint!" Jacque retorted, scornfully. His partner, turned away, looking off into the distance, rubbing a hand over his face, in exasperance, trying to remember in which how was the most appropriate way to handle this situation. "-Jacq, for the love of-" he started, but as his boyfriend was not in the mood for excuses or consolance, Jacque cut him off, yet again. "-Know what, you've done your part, you dropped me off, you can LEAVE now, thank you," he spat, curtly, as he snatched up his bag, and burst out the truck side door, slamming it hard. Seeing things had just been made worser still, Goresky quickly jumped out his side of the truck, and ran after him. "-Jacque, hun, wait!" The lynx-caracal was already walking in the door; the warthog had barely a second or two to stop the front door before it shut, and pushed it back open, to get in. Jacque, continuing to walk on, swiftly, hearing that his boyfriend had followed him in, snapped, "-WHAT are you doing, Goresky, I thought I told you to GO!" "-Well maybe I'm not ready to go yet!" the warthog huffed after. The feline passed his caracal mother on his way out of the hallway. "-Hello sweetie," Lorelei greeted her son. "-Hello Mother," Jacque said, briskly, moving faster on, trying to get to the stairway faster. Goresky ran by the living room, quickly calling, "-Hey Lorelei!" in greetance, not wanting to forget his manners, regardless of the situation. The female blinked, in surprise, not recalling her son mentioning that he would be coming over. "-Oh... hi Goresky!" As soon as he reached the staircase, Jacque turned around, up onto the stairs, and faced Goresky, snarling, "-Are you DEAF, Goresky, I said GO HOME!" "-NO!" the warthog scowled back, "-Not until we TALK this out!" "-Well frankly, I'm not in a 'talking' mood right now, so THAT kinda defeats the purpose, doesn't it?" the lynx-caracal jeered. "So yeah, bye bye, then!" He tromped up the stairs, with Goresky trailing behind, yelling, "-Jacque, I'm not leaving this house until you give me a chance to explain what-" "-Hate to break it to you, but Goresk, I'm SICK of hearing your 'excuses' for one day, so if you're planning on staying here, let's just say you're going to be seeing a lot of DOOR for the rest of the evening!" "-Oh yeah?" "-Yeah, like THIS!" Jacque's door was abruptly and promptly slammed shut in Goresky's face. The warthog flinched at this, but regained posture, sighing, "-Right.. okay then-" He turned the doorknob, but it held fast. It'd been locked from the inside. Goresky groaned, his ears laid flat, and nostrils flaring. Jacque sure knew how to make things difficult. "-Huh... locked... very cute, hun..." he seethed, through clenched teeth. "Now open up." His partner's voice shouted from the other side, "-What do you NOT understand about me saying I don't want to talk to you?" Do us all a favour and GO TO HELL!" Frustrated, the warthog barked back, "-Weeell, in all fairness, Jacq, isn't that last line a little too late for wishful thinking?" And speaking of which, even if you DO ignore me for the rest of your life, we'd eventually both end up there, and then you'd have to put up with me for the rest of eternity, because, and I'm just guessing, there aren't too many places to hide in the ETERNAL FLAMES OF HELL!" There was no response or comeback from Jacque's end. Goresky pursed his lips, saying, "-Oh, that's the way you're gonna be; give me the old silent treatment?" Well fine then!" I can wait all night if I have to; I'll just sit here and wait for you." You've gotta come out SOMEtime!" As his mate did not make a word, little less a yell of protest, the warthog gave a huge sigh, and lowered himself to the ground. Propping his back against Jacque's door, he shuffled up his knees, crossing his arms over them, and then leaned back his head. This was probably going to be awhile.

Lorelei stood at the bottom of the stairs, having heard the two teenage boys bellowing back and forth. They'd been silent for quite a time now. The female frowned, in concern, wondering what could possibly be the matter. She wasn't the only one, as her husband then walked into the room, a laundry basket in his arms, that just so happened to contain their son's clothing. "-Something wrong, Lorrie-hun?" Marco questioned. "I swear I thought I heard yelling, from the other room-" "-Yes, that would be your son and his significant other," his wife supplied. The adult lynx eyebrows rose. "-That so?" His mate nodded, sagely. "-Jacque got back awhile ago, and Goresky came running in after him." They were hollering at each other all the way up the stairs, and into his room." Though, as you can see, only ONE of them actually went IN." They side-glanced up to the upstairs hallway, where from their ground level, they could see Goresky's feet sticking out a bit, from where he was sitting on the second floor. Marco pulled his lip, sympathetically. "-Having another row, are they?" "-It would appear to be so," Lorelei sighed. "But it's odd; I haven't heard them speaking for the last while or so... you think-" "-Nope, it's a typical case of 'silent treatment'," the lynx answered. "That's our Jacque; he can be a perfectly ornery little mule, when he wants to be." Hmmm... well, since I'm on my way up there, want me to get a insight on what's going on?" "-Sure, just don't try to butt in 'too' much, dear," Lorelei insisted. "You know how they are about us 'meddling' in their affairs." Marco nodded. "-I'll keep that in mind, but you never know." He began walking upstairs, as Lorelei went into the other room, crossing into the kitchen. Balancing the basket into one arm, Marco made his way over to where Goresky was seated on the floor. The warthog, upon seeing him coming, quickly leapt to his feet, turning a shade of red in the face, embarrassed at his current position. He thought he probably looked pretty stupid to Marco; sitting all forlorn-like, at the foot of his boyfriend's door like a needy pathetic moron. "-Oh, hey Marco!" he said, uneasily. The lynx was not one to give people a hard time, especially when in a tough spot as it were, and so, simply smiled ruefully at Goresky, in turn. "-Hey Goresky." ...Having a fight again?" The teenage boy shuffled about, anxiously. "-Yeeeah... something like that," he admitted. Marco gave an acknowledging nod. "-Well... considering what side of the door you're on, good luck," he wished, sincerely. Finally, the silent Jacque yelled from the other side of the door, "-DAD, STOP TALKING TO THE CRETIN!" HE'S NOT WORTHY!" In fact, you're considered the 'master' of the house, right?" MAKE HIM LEAVE!" Marco and Goresky exchanged glances. They both were thinking how long or how much more it would take to send Jacque into a full-out hissy fit of sorts; his tone was certainly threatening the start of one. The father lynx then dared to knock on the door. "-Jacque?" Could you open the door please?" I've got a basket of laundry here that I'd like you to kindly put where it belongs." "-Can't you just leave it out there, and I'll get it later?" his son whined, in a rather childish matter. "-No," Marco replied, curtly, in a 'final warning' sort of tone. There was an irate hiss from the other side, but the door did open, barely enough for Jacque to stick part of his body out, to grab the basket from his father. He plopped it onto the ground in his room, and was about to swiftly whack the door shut, but his parent was quicker, and stuck his arm in, to prevent Jacque from doing so. "-Aaah... not so fast, kiddo." His son fumed. "-What, I took the laundry, now what?" "-Don't you think Goresky's waited out here long enough?" his father asked, simply. "I think it's time you actually tried a little communication, here." Jacque grew more infuriated by the minute. "-Oh, now you're on HIS side, huh, is that it?" Well in THAT case, father dearest, I have nothing to say to you EITHER!" He tried shutting door again, but Marco pushed it back. "-Can I at LEAST ask one question?" inquired the lynx. The teenage feline stopped pressing against his door. He snorted, "-Fine, what?" "-What time is it?" Jacque blinked at the seemingly irrelevant question, but turned around to check the clock on his desk. "-Uh... it's... twenty to... why?" Marco remained cool. "-Tell me son... what's the policy in our house for friends or guests that stay to or after six?" The teen thought for a moment, then a pouting frown formed upon his face. "-They stay for dinner," he grumbled. "-Exactly." And considering Goresky here claims he's not leaving until you two talk... isn't that right?" The warthog blushed at being put on the spot, but nodded, "-Er... yeah." "-Thank you." And so, you claim that you're in no mood to talk to him at all... and you won't come out of there, until we obviously ask you to come out, for something like... our evening meal, correct?" "-Yes," Jacque flinched. "-Right then." So... if I may... I suggest that you let your friend here come on in, and give him a chance to explain himself, within the next twenty minutes, otherwise I have a feeling we'll all be facing a very awkward tension at the dinnertable..." And I don't know about you two, but frankly, I kind of like enjoying my meal in a stress-free environment." The young lynx-caracal wore a look to kill, but he caved. "-Alright, alright... FINE!" Since none of you will give me a moment of peace until I listen to someone bust their chops, well I guess I have no frickin' choice but to let the gargoyle say his petty excuse!" "-Well, at that's a LITTLE more enthusiastic," Marco spoke, over-brightly. "I'll leave you to it then." He moved out of the doorway, and walked down the hallway, letting Goresky go into Jacque's room at last, quietly closing the door behind him. The warthog saw his mate walk back over to his bed, sitting down on the end, in a very rigid and distant position, his chin stuck up a little bit. Goresky wandered over, to the left side of Jacque's right, and was about to sit down as well, when the feline yelped, "-Uhppbuhbuhbuh!" I don't think so, mister... you are nowhere near worthy enough to sit at my height, at the moment, thank you very much." FLOOR!" He jabbed an index finger towards the ground, gruffly. The warthog sighed, in exasperation, but did as bid. The things he'd do to make his boyfriend happy. Once comfortable to whatever extent on his seated floor position, his back faced to Jacque, Goresky asked, "-Can I 'talk' now?" Jacque sniffed, "-Sure... might as well... I'll obviously hear it SOMEway or another." His tone was less than encouraging, but his friend intended to get it out, nonetheless. "-Listen... hun... what I said back there... I swear, I meant NOTHING towards you!" And the whole dressing drag thing isn't an issue either, honest!" I DID have fun that time... with you... alot!" It was a blast!" Jacque slowly turned around, blank-faced. "-Then WHAT, Goresky?" You can't honestly mean that you won't do it this time, becuz of those guys... who CARES what they think!" They're PEOPLE... we don't care what they think of us, right?" That's what you've always told me... and I believed you!" Goresky shook his head. "-It's not them Jacque... I agree with you there; I couldn't give two shits worth what they think of me and you... they're no one to judge." Hell, dressing in drag in front of them would be FUNNY, I think." "-Then what or who is this about?" Jacque pressed. His boyfriend gave a bitter swallow. "-It's BULLSEYE I'm worried about." That's when some sense of truth finally surfaced to the feline's thought. His face softened a little. "-Bullseye?" he repeated. Goresky tried to explain. "-I just think that I wanna go... well, 'subtle' with the whole gay-thing, with him... at first, at least." I mean... you should've seen the guy's face when I first broke the news to him..." He had the whole... 'Do I know you? You're not the brother I had eleven years ago' look..." And it hurt, Jacque... it really did." To have someone you've missed so much for so long, to come back into your life, and then look at you like you're a complete stranger to them, now..." Before he realized it, Goresky felt Jacque's arm softly locking around his shoulders. He'd joined the warthog on the floor. "-That's normal, hun..." Jacque said. "Well, for change anyways." I mean... you're not the only one who's made some transition... Bullseye's changed too, hasn't he?" Goresky slowly nodded. "-Yeah... he has." I guess that makes it only fair he feels... well... indifferent about my change." "-How?" his mate wanted to know. The warthog stared him in the eye. "-Because I hate his change too." Jacque stared back. "-Why so?" His companion gave a heavy sigh. "-It's like... whatever happened to the little guy who used to look up to me and Chis like we were his heroes?" Who never gave up, even when situation was hell for his size." Who used to... run into my mom's lap, and grin and laugh like he was the happiest kid in the world, regardless of shitty circumstance or otherwise." Goresky pursed his lips together, gulping emotion. "-I swear, he loved her more than the rest of us, put together." When she... left us... I'll... never forget his face... it was like he'd lost his own life." All the innocence... all gone." I can just see it now... he had to grow up way too fast, without us." He's in a sense, 'damaged goods'... where I once saw my little brother... now I see has been replaced with... a shallow, womanizing, perverted... jerk." Maybe not to ME... but... it's still there... and I don't like it..." He shook his muzzle, heavily. "He's not the Bullseye I knew." Jacque was listening, closely, especially since the subject has gotten so close to home; he knew how sensitive Goresky was about family. The lynx-caracal drew his mate to his chest, hugging him, reassuringly. "-He's been through alot, over the years," he spoke. "And so have you, sweetie." Goresky shifted his face, beneath Jacque's chin. "-And your point, is?" "-My point is... that if you two were once as really close as you say you were... if you really care about this relation you have with him... you'll both look past these changes and realize... that the brother you once had... is still there... deep down." Maybe you won't see it at first, but you will... it'll show, when you least expect it... and you'll remember what this was really about." He slowly pressed his lips against Goresky's forehead. "Anything worth having, is worth the time and effort, darlin'... you know that." The warthog leaned his face upwards, to look into his mate's eyes. He softly smiled. "-Yeah... I do." He reached out a hand, gently brushing his fingertips against Jacque's face. The feline smiled back, holding his hand upon the warthog's, and leaned his face down, his mouth embracing that of his lover, in a tender kiss.

Now that the bad air was gone, the pair seemed to be picking up things where they had left off back in the car... In the heat of the moment, Jacque (gently) pushed Goresky off, onto his back on the floor, and moved up onto him, his legs pretty much straddling around the warthog's hips. Goresky blinked in surprise. "-Hey, where you think you're goin' with this?" The feline grinned, playfully. "-Oh gee... in a position like THIS... hmmm, any suggestions?" he purred seductively, sprawling across Goresky's chest. The warthog narrowed his eyebrows in a serious matter, but the cocky smile threw it off. "-Come on... serious, I need you to get off." A sentence that Jacque immediately twisted, in a rather Chislett-perverted way. "-Get off, right now?" he repeated. "Gosh, I think I need a little more action to accomplish THAT..." Goresky's mouth fell open, in shock. "-You PERV!" he squawked. "I meant that you need to let me up so I can call home and tell them I'm staying here for awhile... right?" The lynx-caracal pursed his lips, slyly. "-Hmmm, that doesn't sound sexy, but eh... whatever puts you in the mood..." His boyfriend gave an amused snort. "-You are so full of it." What, did you have something in mind?" Jacque gave a shrug. "-Meh, not off the top of my head." Course we could always have a quickie of what Chislett likes to call 'kinky bum sex'." Goresky stared at him. "-And you say I'M the horny one?" His mate stuck out his tongue. "-Of course!" You're the dominant alpha male one... it's in your nature!" The warthog then pulled a devious smirk, and pulled Jacque up and flipped HIM onto his back, and leaned over, his arms propped around the feline's shoulders, closely. "-You know... maybe it WOULD be a good idea... this... us... now-" He bent his head down over Jacque's mouth, and they locked lips. But then to the feline's dismay, almost as suddenly as he started it, the warthog pulled away, jumping to his feet, "-So hold that thought!" he finished, grabbing the phone on Jacque's night stand. His boyfriend gaped in shock, as he slowly got up. "-Oh REAL nice... if that was your way to try and put me down easy, well you did a LOUSY job!" he sulked. Goresky sighed, "-Look, I'm sorry hun... honest!" But if we kept going, I would've forgotten altogether or had to phone home at the last minute... and you KNOW how much my dad hates when I do that..." "-Excuses, excuses-" Jacque muttered, airily. "So much for make-up sex, huh?" His mate gave a bit of a laugh. "-Is that what this is about?" Oh geez!" Jacq-baby, you know I'm all for that... just can you give me a sex... I mean, sec!" It was Jacque's turn to laugh. "-Gotten to you already, I see!" he giggled. "Oh my... interesting, indeed..." "-Seriously, hun, just a minute?" Goresky pleaded. "If my dad answers the phone, I'm not sure if he'll be exactly thrilled to hear you making kinky comments in the background..." "-Oh alright," Jacque relented. "I'll just go to the bathroom, and take a long time." "-Great, while you're in there, I suggest either a condom, lotion, or a cold shower," the warthog grinned, cheekily. Jacque gave him a light kick in the ankle, as he walked out. "-See, you're still the more perverted one," he jeered, shutting the door. Goresky gave a little sigh, shaking his head. Since his number was on Jacque's speed-dial (of course), the warthog immediately pressed it. It rang once, then twice, then was picked up by none other than Chislett. "-Yellow?" "-Chis, it's me," Goresky answered. "-'Bout time bro, where are ya?" his brother asked. "Still at Jacque's?" "-Yeah, I'm gonna be staying here for dinner, can you tell Dad for me?" "-Ah, sure." "-Thanks, bro," the elder Warthogg quickly said, wanting to make the conversation cut short before Chislett tried to rant him out, like he usually did on the phone. "Seeya later." "-Hey Goresk, hold on a sec!" Got a question for ya." Crap! Here we go- thought Goresky. "-Shoot," he said. It was if he could almost HEAR Chislett smirking from the other end. "-Sooo... did you guys stop somewhere before you got to Jacque's?" The warthog stared up so far, it was like he was going cross-eyed or trying to look at his own forehead, in irritation. He didn't want to tell Chislett; he'd get his ear rattled out with pervertic comments and "I told you so!". So naturally, he lied, "-No." We just went from there to here." There was a pause. "-No, you didn't," Chislett snorted. "-Yes, we did," Goresky insisted. Another pause. "-Nooo, you didn't," the younger Warthogg repeated. "-Yeees, we did," his brother repeated also. There was a scoff from the other line, as Chislett responded, "-Forgive me for the burst of immaturity here but... LIAR, LIAR, PANTS ON FIRE, HANGING FROM A TELEPHONE WIRE!" Goresky held the phone away for the shouted bit. Then he slowly brought it back to his ear, grumbling, "-You've GOT to be kidding me..." "-I KNOW you guys stopped, know how?" After I called Elliot, which believe me, was PLENTY of time for you to get back to his place, I phoned Jacque's house and asked if he was home yet, and Marco said he WASN'T... sooo... HAH, nice try!" Chislett supplied, gleefully. Goresky's jaw fell. That little bugger! "-Fiiine... if you MUST know, Mr.'Snoopy Gonzalez', YES we DID take a 'detour'... THERE, happy?" he griped. "-Hah, I KNEW it!" his brother whooped. "Heheh... big brother had car-sex!" "-We didn't have SEX, alright?" Goresky scowled, fiercely. "We just made out!" "-Hey, that's cool, bro... still gettin' some, ain't it?" Chislett assured him. "So how was that, then?" Good tonsil hockey action?" Or heck, who popped a woody first?" THIS question left Goresky speechless on his line, for a minute. Then he replied, sounding offended, "-I am SO not dignifying that with a response!" His brother added in a sympathetic tone, "-Ah, I see... was you, huh?" Undoubtedly offended NOW, if he hadn't been before, the older brother yelped, "-Chislett, what the hell!" "-Hey bro, come on, it's nothing personal!" Chislett tried to calm him. "Just going with the odds, is all!" You're the 'premature' one, right?" Goresky's eyes widened, and his heart skipped a beat. "-WHO TOLD YOU THAT!" he shrieked. There was a moment of silence, before Chislett meekly replied, "...No one..." "...Jacque?" his brother guessed. The younger Warthogg flinched. "...I promised I wouldn't tell... heh... guess I forgot..." "-Obviously..." Goresky seethed. He couldn't believe it. How could Jacque let that slip to Chislett? What's more, what on Mobius could they have been talking about to have such a fact slip in? Then again, in that case, did he REALLY want to know? Chislett tried to butter him up, knowing he'd just gotten himself into some hot water. "-I mean bro, don't worry about it, it's nothing, really!" There's no need to tell Jacque I said anything!" ...Right?" No response. "-Goresky?" The line went dead on Chislett's end. He stared at the receiver. "-Dude... NOT cool!" Ah crap..." ...SHIT, Jacque is SO gonna kill me!" he groaned. Goresky had put the phone back on the hook, and opened Jacque's door, only to have Jacque himself practically fall in. Typical eavesdropping. He gave a timid smile at his boyfriend. "-Oh!" There you are... heh." Goresky gave a frosty grin. "-So... I hear I shoot prematurely... hmmm?" The feline opened his mouth, but nothing came out. He rubbed his neck, nervously, giving a tiny squeak of a laugh or giggle. Finally, he said, "-Know what, I think I left something in the bathroom!" and quickly shot off down the hall, Goresky racing right behind him. "-JAAACQUE!" 


	9. I Hate You You Hate Me

And so it was decided; Goresky, Jacque and Chislett would meet up with the gang a week from then (this amount of time was suggested by Bullseye, not forgetting how Charles had given him hell for the whole 'last minute' planning from their previous gathering), at Elextra's, the best dance club in the city, for the youth folk. However, since this arrangement was so many days away, and still wanting to get their brother properly introduced to Jacque, Bullseye's brothers asked him to come to lunch with them. Trying his best to appear interested, he agreed over the phone, but the minute he hung up, poor Buckthorne had to endure him mooning over the subject for a good forty minutes or so. Nonetheless, he set out at noon, the next day, to meet them at JoJo's Java Hut. Chislett was waiting outside for him; said Goresky and Jacque had stopped at a store just before, and they should go on ahead in and wait. As they walked in, Bullseye muttered, "-I see where this is going-" "-Hmmm?" Chislett mumbled back. "-Ask me to a coffee place... when you know I have an allergy to caffeine..." What ya'll trying to do, give me a reaction?" Or better yet, kill me?" His brother's face fell a little. "-Oooh... the caffeine allergy... right... shit." I actually... forgot," he responded, gnawing on his lip. Typical, Bullseye thought. "-Likely story; I bet this is all a big setup, huh?" What, there's some big inheritance Graff has that I don't know about, and in order to get it, we all have to kill each other off to gain the grand booty, all for ourselves?" Chislett blinked. "-Not that I know of... but wouldn't that be a pip?" "-Indeed." They were seated at a booth, and ordered drinks; Chislett's being a mocha chino and ice water for Bullseye. When they were served their beverages, the middle Warthogg brother broke into an anecdote. "-Obviously, you've never had one of these babies before, which damn, is a shame by the way-" "-Yeah, a real pity," Bullseye responded, flatly. "-But yeah, you know what's really fun?" Taking one of those large sized cappuccino ice-caps, chugging the whole thing down, and-" "-But wouldn't that give you only the biggest brain freeze known to man?" his brother questioned, boredly. "-That's the point!" Chislett exclaimed. "'Cuz see, as soon as you're done the cup, you have to quickly grab a can of whipped cream, suck on the nozzle for like, a full minute, then what do you got?" Bullseye looked at him, incredulously, with a visible "what-the-fuck" expression. "-An incomplete banana split?" he muddled. Chislett gave an ecstatic grin. "-Don't you know that whipped cream cans have aerosol on them?" "-And aerosol does what?" his brother inquired, in exasperation of where the conversation was heading. "-Aerosol gets you HIGH, man!" Chislett practically whooped with glee. "So what you've got is brain-stabbing freeze in your head, and an instant trip-out stoneage at the same time!" It's a double fucking whammy, man!" Bullseye gazed on, in sheer dumbfoundance. "-Chis... has anyone ever told you that you are one seriously disturbed, little individual?" "-Yup, two school counselors and a shrink," his elder triplet supplied, brightly, seemingly proud at this fact. Bullseye sighed deeply, rolling his eyes, and rubbing his fingers against his temple. He wisely decided to not respond. He was spared further crazy talk, when Chislett spotted the rest of their company. "-'Bout time!" Goresk, Jacq, over here!" He shouted this loud enough for half the cafe to hear, not to mention he was waving his arms to show where they were. Fuming, Bullseye slid down lower in his seat, as if trying to blend in and not be seen. Leaning his head back against the top of the booth couch, he stared up at the ceiling, all the while, trying to comfort himself with the fake possibility that he or Chislett were adopted at birth from different families. If only. His eldest brother and partner came over, and it came to immediate attention to Bullseye that they had their arms around one another. Luckily, they seemed to be diverting their glances toward Chislett, so he took the opportunity to shudder in revolt. "-Hi guys!" Sorry we're late," Goresky apologized. "Mr.'I gotta have a new outfit' almost bought a skirt." He grinned smugly at Jacque, who merely snorted it off, and said, "-Can you blame me, it was fifty percent off!" It would've gone so nicely with the green spaghetti strap." He then added, "-Plus it was black; we all know I look good in black bottom pieces, not to mention black is slimming." His boyfriend pursed his lips, sighing, "-Jaaacq, hun, don't you start-" "-Alright, alright!" the feline sniffed. "I know, don't worry, I won't get into the ass rant before we eat-" "-Are you kidding me man, just thinking of it's making me more hungry here!" Chislett exclaimed. Bullseye twitched at this remark. He couldn't tell if Chislett was serious, joking, or flirting... and considering it was Chislett, after all, either option was plenty possible. Finally the couple's attention turned to Bullseye. "-Hey bro, how's it goin'?" Goresky smiled. His brother held a frozen grin, trying to appear like he was having anything close to a good time of being there. "-Just fine, and yourself?" he answered, coolly. "-Great, I'm glad you could make it!" the eldest Warthogg responded. He drew Jacque towards Bullseye. "-You remember Jacque-" "-Hello Bullseye, nice to see you again!" the feline said, showing that he was sincerely happy to see him. Bullseye was anything but sincere, as he pasted his ever false smile on his face, and lied, "-Likewise, Jacque." Likewise, his ass. He'd rather be volunteering to baby-sit the three year olds and newborns at the orphanage, than having to face this gender-confused, feline freaking homosexual. Especially since he HAD to take pains to be nice to Jacque, for the sake of his brothers. Stupid sharing the same blood and having to love them by law commitment! Since Bullseye and Chislett were sitting on opposite sides, it was apparent that Goresky and Jacque would have to sit across from each other as well. Jacque, seeing this, started to go for the side Bullseye was on, thinking it would help him to socialize with the warthog in a more friend-like matter and all, but Goresky quickly intervened, saying "-Okay, how about I sit next to you bro, and Jacque, you sit with Chis?" "-Oh... okay," Jacque said, wondering what was wrong with his idea. He and Goresky exchanged glances, in which Jacque understood what his boyfriend had meant; yes, they were trying to get Bullseye on friendly terms with Jacque, but this procedure had to be done slowly and carefully, and so, sitting next to him might be a little too forward. Bullseye was very relieved, obviously. Having Jacque seated next to him would've been temptation from hell to "accidentally" hit him, kick him, or drop food and beverages on him. Still, restraining himself from kicking Jacque under the table would be a challenge, all the same. After they ordered their food, Goresky spoke up, in an awkward loud voice, "-Will you guys excuse me?" I'm just gonna go to the bathroom... Chislett, wanna come with?" "-Nyah, I'm good," his brother said, fiddling with his straw, obviously missing Goresky's hint. The older brother's face fell, at Chislett's slowness. "-No, really Chis, I NEED you to come with-" He gestured with the nod of his head in Bullseye's direction. Chislett blinked, blankly. "-Huh?" Sighing in exasperation, Goresky reached across the table and gave him a hard tweak on the ear. "-NOW, brother!" "-OWWW!" Okay, okay!" yelped the middle brother, scrambling over Jacque's lap, to get out of the booth. "Dude, you REALLY need to find a better way to get my attention!" He rubbed his sore ear, ruefully. Bullseye gave an amused smirk. "-How long you been pinching his ears for, Goresk?" Goresky gave a funny look. "-Uhhh... I've lost count..." "-Damn, you really have been having all the brotherly fun without me!" his youngest brother snorted. "When do I get to start catching up on the ear tweaking?" Chislett frowned, and sniffed, "-Hey, I thought I was the second born here!" I'm older than you, remember Bullsy-bro?" Technically I should be the one tweaking YOUR ears!" Bullseye just shook his muzzle, patronizingly at his brother. "-No chance, bro." And I don't mean that in regards to being the youngest brother; I mean just me in general." It's just common sense not to pinch Bullseye Warthogg." You don't do that." Not unless you want your arm twisted behind your head, and a broken collar-bone." And believe you me, I'm plenty capable of doing that." In fact, you guys remember my friend Tyler, the lynx, right?" Well I almost did that to him once." He pulled his face into a thoughtful look. "Hmmm... maybe that's one of the reasons his father hates me..." he mused outloud to himself. The others gave each other looks. Goresky, trying to dodge the 'bullet' as it were, smiled nervously, "-Well, you think you can keep from physically harming my boyfriend while I'm gone?" Bullseye frigidly grinned back, "-No promises!" They all laughed half-heartedly, in desperation. Goresky and Chislett walked off towards the men's room, and Bullseye and Jacque both watched them go, both wanting to stall the whole awkward moment of them being alone together and having to make pathetic small talk, as long as they could. When the two Warthoggs were out of sight, the warthog and feline slowly turned to face one another. Jacque, pale-faced and nervous, gulped through a smile. "-So-" Bullseye held a stiff normal expression. "-So-" he echoed. They both just sort of stared and glanced about, the whole awkward tension setting in between them. Just then, Bullseye had a thought. This was stupid; he was never one for beating around the bush. Why not just tell the idiot what he thought of him, and get this bullshitted, sugar-coated crap out of the way? That was more his way after all, he liked being forthcoming. Before Jacque could get out another peep, the warthog spoke bluntly, "-Okay, here Jacque, now that we've got a moment to ourselves, I think I should be honest with you." The lynx-caracal stared in surprise. "-I beg your pardon?" Oh how rich, he's playing cute and stupid with me- Bullseye thought to himself. "-In short, I'd like you to simply shut up and listen." Jacque was taken aback at his rather cold tone. "-O... kay." Bullseye set out to spill the beans in one quick blow, much like ripping of a band-aid. "-I'm gonna be frank and cut the crap for a minute." I know perfectly well that my brothers have probably put the deceiving little thought in your head that I'm giving you this whole 'cold shoulder' vibe, cuz I'm just 'hard to warm up to' or 'playing hard to get' or whatever you'd like to call it." But the truth is, I hate your guts to kingdom come." The feline's cheeks turned pink, as he stuttered, "-Ex... cuse me?" He just couldn't believe that someone could be so openly brutal with their words like Bullseye was. The warthog grunted, "-Don't play the 'polite game' with me, pretty-boy; you heard what I said, clear as bell." There was a pause, as Jacque tried to figure out what was happening. "-Right.. okay now... maybe I'm wrong... but I happen to think that you're being a bit harsh," he said, timidly. "I mean... you're not even really giving me a CHANCE here!" Bullseye, who was absentmindedly rubbing his chin, muttered calmly, "-Uh huh... Jacque, I'll let that 'misunderstanding' theory of yours slide, since this IS your first getting to know me at close quarters and all..." But in case you haven't noticed... I treat people equally the same." Which is not giving them a chance in hell or letting them get in the slightest bit close." So really, I'm just treating you the same as I treat everyone else... like crap." The feline hybrid blinked slowly, taking this information in. What was clear as mud as it was, had just been barely smudged away, hardly a trifle. "-Hhhrrmmm-" was all he could say. How the heck was he supposed to respond to that anyways? Noticing Jacque's confusion, as it were, Bullseye gave an irritable sigh. "-Oh alright, I'll admit it; I HAVE been spreading the 'shit treacle' on you a little thicker than most," he confessed. "But mind you, that's because you've given me REASON to hate you more." "-I... have?" Jacque squeaked, meekly. The warthog tried to explain. "-Think of it... like this for example... a guy's sister is dating someone who just happens to be the guy's friend." Insult to injury." Therefore, the guy acts 'protective big brother' to sister and plays 'vengeful asshole' to his backstabbing friend." Understand?" This was hardly so. To Jacque, Bullseye's theories and notions appeared to getting more absurd, the more he spoke. The feline cocked his head to the side. "-Sooo... you mean you're trying to... 'protect' Goresky from me?" The warthog gave a nod. "-Metaphorically speaking." Jacque raised an eyebrow. "-Might I ask what the 'technical' version is?" Bullseye folded his arms across his chest, pondering. "-Actually, Jacque... I'm not even sure of what it is myself." But what I AM sure of, is that I have this habit of listening to my gut instinct... and what it's telling me right now... is that you're like a bird that just took a shit in my eye." Only more irritating." And in that case, that I should treat you like the little shit you are." The feline's ears flattened, and his face turned pink again, only this time it was due to insult and anger. Jacque, who was usually so understanding, reasonable and hated to curse, was now tempted beyond reason to utter a vulgar word or sentence to the belligerent warthog, that had just so airily mocked him, right in his face. The nerve! Icily, he started to respond, "-Well... I happen to think that it's rather distressing that you're letting this whole 'me and your brothers' deal get in the way of you and me having a decent companionship-" He was cut off by a scoffing sound from Bullseye. "-Now wait a sec... I'm sorry Jacque, I think you're misunderstanding me again." You're implying that I hate you, JUST because of you and my brothers whole link deal?" He means there's MORE? Jacque thought, fearfully. Oh god... "-Uhhh... isn't-" he began to say, but was rudely cut off again. Not that it surprised him at this point. "-No, no... let me explain something to you..." Even if you DIDN'T know my brothers and I knew who you were-" Bullseye told him, "-I wouldn't want to be friends with you, if you were the last person on Mobius to 'befriend'." Couldn't have been more brutally honest. "-Mmmhh... well, that's quite forthcoming," Jacque remarked, flatly. "-And I think that's about as forthcoming as I should be," the warthog added. "-Oh now?" the feline inquired. Bullseye held up a hand, as if in defense, as he continued, "-Trust me, if I was full out and right down to the core honest with you... you'd either be needing a tissue or a restraining order." So he thinks he's THAT good, huh? the lynx-caracal thought, scowling. What an egotistical little fucktard! Yet, he managed to keep cool enough to reply, "-That so... well then..." I must say Bullseye, I'm very disappointed at how you feel towards me... you're not the person I thought you were." His words barely even flinched Bullseye, who simply gave a fecious smile and said, "-And I thought my brother was 'hetero', but what can I say, Jacque; life is full of disappointments." Anyone who says otherwise, either has their head too far up their ass, or is talking out of it." Jacque's lips twitched, firmly. Never had he met someone who was so irritable... like an infectious rash you couldn't stop scratching. "-That may be so-" the feline spoke of the warthog's theory, "-Yet still... I'm going to persist this matter, for your brothers' sake..." I'm giving you a second chance to reconsider your decision on our ordeal, and to redeem your first impression on me." Because I can assure you, Bullseye... I'm NOT a pleasant person to be an 'enemy' with." The warthog gave what almost seemed like an amused look, at this 'threat' as it were. "-Well by gum, I'm shaking in my little booties," he sneered, sarcastically. "News flash, Jacque; I can be ten times more vile and irritating, than you could possibly comprehend." You can shoot off at me all you want, and I'll just sit there and wait for more, or make things interesting and shoot right back." I'm a big boy, thank you." Very fed up and practically outright fuming, Jacque sniffed, curtly, "-Well then... if that's what you want, then so be it." "-So it shall be," Bullseye nodded in agreement. They were both silent, simply staring each other down, coldly. Upon remembering that they were not here alone, and that Goresky and Chislett would be back soon, the lynx-caracal questioned, "-So... they'll be back presently... what do you propose we do?" Bullseye considered this. "-Well... since it'll be our first cutting tension at being in each other spiteful presence before others, to be at least civil about it, we'll simply do the silent treatment acknowledgement to one another for starters." An easy start for the hell to come." How's that?" "-Fair enough," the feline agreed, airily. "-Fine," Bullseye grunted. "-Fine," Jacque echoed.

The newly-claimed rivals didn't speak another word to each other the rest of the outing, although several exchanges of frosty, dagger-glares were passed, when the other two weren't looking. Goresky and Chislett didn't know quite what to make of it, but it was obvious that their motives were not to be questioned, at the moment, so the two brothers had to communicate either to one or the other. Couldn't say it was much fun, either. They got the impression that Bullseye and Jacque had either been awkwardly quiet the entire time they were gone, or got into an argument or debate, or were just plain moody (which was plenty possible for either of them). They had no clue just how much shit had hit the fan, and boy, it sure wasn't pretty. It was, in short, the ugly masking of, as Bullseye had said, the hell to come... 


	10. Doin It The Gay Way

Unfortunately for Jacque, he ended up HAVING to explain the predicament to Goresky (which wasn't too much of a surprise, since they DID tell each other everything). And in a rather odd situation, considering where they were that evening. They'd made plans the previous day; booking a motel nearby to spend the night together at. The teenage feline had obviously been interested at this prospect at the time, but after his verbal lashing from Bullseye, he was in no such mood for an intimate night. But all the same, he didn't want to back out, for the sake of sparing Goresky's feelings, which would be hurt if he did. He hoped he could perhaps forget about it; maybe having a nice evening with Goresky would make him feel better and get him back into it. Alas, this was not to be the case...

"-Are you feeling okay, hun?" Jacque blinked at his boyfriend, at the question. "-Yeah, why?" The warthog shrugged lightly. "-Just wondering, I suppose." I mean, you just seem a little more... 'edgy' than usual." The feline pursed his lips, tightly. "-What makes you say that?" Before Goresky could answer, they were passed in the hallway, by a large Mobian gorilla, who just happened to not be minding his space, and so, his swung arm (in walking motion) shoved Jacque in the side. Normally, Jacque wasn't exactly someone who brought attention to himself around bigger people that could clobber the daylights out of him, but as he was in frustrated and stressed mood, out of nowhere, he threw his coat down, whirled around in fury, and shrieked loudly, "-HEY, WHAT THE FUCK IS YOUR PROBLEM!" MIND USING THOSE THINGS YOU HAVE IN YOUR HEAD, ALSO KNOWN AS 'EYEBALLS', HUH?" The primate, startled by the shouting (even if it was coming from a smaller person), quickly backed off, and shuffled out of the hallway. Then, acting as if he just forgot he'd had a brief temper-tantrum, the feline smoothly asked his mate, "-You were about to say, sweetie?" Goresky, slack-jawed and stunned from the scene, coughed, "-Uhhh... I... forgot-"

Once they got to their room, Goresky excused himself to have a quick shower (as he'd been working earlier), leaving Jacque on the bed, to ponder his distressing thoughts for awhile. After a bit, knowing his boyfriend would be out soon, the feline placidly undressed and waited in the bed for him to return. He tried to convince himself that this would put him in a better mood. It HAD to. Right? But when Goresky came out, and laid beside him, Jacque couldn't make himself turn around to face him. He just laid there, curled and rigid, like he was in some sort of fetal position. He should've known this sort of thing couldn't be FORCED! The warthog sensed his partner's discomfort. Perhaps he'd have to make the first move then, even thought this night had originally been Jacque's idea. Goresky leaned over, up against him, and ran his hand over the feline's shoulder, his hips and belly, and started down inwards to his thighs, which was when Jacque couldn't take it anymore. Flinching, he shoved Goresky's hand off and snapped, "-Quit it!" Just... just stop it!" The warthog went pink-faced. Now he knew for SURE something was wrong. Frowning in concern, Goresky sat up with a start, and questioned, "-Okay, that's it... mind telling me what's going on here?" The feline shook his muzzle. "-It's nothing... nothing... just... none of your business!" he snarled, brutesquely. His partner was understandably astounded by this reply. He plopped back down onto his pillow. "-None of my business..." he echoed. "Right... I'm only someone who LOVES you, CARES about you, and wants to HELP, and you say it's 'none of my business'?" Right... that's about as clear as bullshit!" Jacque winced in remorse at these words, realizing how wrong his explanation had sounded. So much for trying not to hurt Goresky's feelings; he'd just accomplished 'asshole-ousity' all the same. "-Now wait a sec, I didn't mean it like that!" The warthog narrowed his eyebrows, none too convinced. "-Oh?" "-I... just... well..." the lynx-caracal stammered in confusion of how to wriggle his way out of this. "-Well?" Spill it!" Goresky pressed. It was obvious that he was sick of being left in the dark; especially now since it was interrupting something so important as their intimacy. "-I'm... just... tired, is all... I'm sorry," Jacque fumbled out, lacking in any real good excuses at the moment. His partner frowned darkly. "-Uh huh... yeah... tired... right!" Last time I checked, 'tired' was the excuse you made when you have no energy, can hardly form words and fall asleep in the middle of sex." Not when you're acting like a complete jackass, shouting at people twice your size and telling your sex partner than you're not in the mood!" You always did suck at lying, Jacque, did you know that?" Angrily, the warthog turned sharply onto his other side, facing away from his boyfriend. There was a long, searing silence. Finally, Goresky added with a snarl, "-Why'd you bother even come here with me then?" You might as well've just blown me off." The feline's ears flattened, defensively. "-I came for YOU, so you wouldn't think I was pulling something on you!" I didn't want to hurt your feelings!" "-Well if THAT was the case, then you failed miserably, either way!" his mate snapped. Seeing that he was making Goresky more furious with him by the second, Jacque lowered his tone to a more meek and pleading one, as he tried to explain himself. "-Goresky, please try to understand me-" "-Oh, don't worry, I understand perfectly well; I'm a VERY understanding person, right?" the warthog seethed through his teeth. "Let's say, I make this easier for both of us and just leave now?" He whipped off his side of the bed covers, and rose to his feet. He didn't care that he was walking around in the nude (not like Jacque hadn't seen it before...), as he snatched up garments of clothing. "-Goresky, can't you let me explain?" Jacque begged. The warthog had his boxers on, and started tugging on his pants, as he griped, "-What's there left to explain?" I think I've gotten a clear enough idea of what's on your mind here and-" "-It's not YOU, Goresky, it's BULLSEYE!" the feline suddenly blurted out, before thinking of how his words would affect. Goresky, who had just been about to pull his top on, halted and let the shirt fall from his grasp. He slowly blinked. "-Come again?" The lynx-caracal freezed up, nervously. "-Erp... guhh... uhmmm-" was all he could get out of his mouth. The warthog stared, intensely. "-Does this, by any way, have something to do with your and Bullseye's 'alone time' at lunch, earlier?" Jacque gnawed on his lower lip. "-Maybe... sorta... kinda... yes!" he flinched, cursing his truthfulness. Why couldn't he lie in a believing matter? Damn his conscience! Knowing he'd finally struck a cord, Goresky seated himself on the floor, near the bedside. "-Continue," he ordered. And so, the feline proceeded to spill his guilt-ridden heart out. Despite the warthog's opposite facing direction, he listened to every word that came out of Jacque's ranting mouth, without protest. He winced in irritation upon hearing Bullseye's abominable behaviour and handling of the situation. So his worst fear had come true! Part of his brain, however, was rather 'I told you so' about it, considering he knew his triplet brother well (despite the eleven year separation between) and this was a very Bullseye way of dealing with. Some might've thought this highly unlikely; previously knowing someone for five years, and still knowing who they were, how they thought and acted, over a decade later. Maybe it was the whole fact that they were triplet brothers; certain people said that twins shared some sort of a spiritual bond, from having shared the same uterus for such a time and same day of birth and all... why should triplets be any different? Who knows. Whatever it was, Goresky had reluctantly saw it coming, and was not pleased at having it confirmed. After Jacque had finished, the warthog continued to sit there, silently, cursing to himself in thought. The lynx-caracal, finally not being able to take the silence any longer, in all its nerve-racking glory to his paranoid mind, squeaked, "-Well?" Goresky?" His boyfriend rubbed his face and coughed. "-Well... that explains it, then," he muttered, outloud. "I mean geesh... what was I thinking?" What made me even ponder that Bullseye would take this seriously?" What a fucking joke... I should've known better." Since when have sex-obsessed assholes ever gotten along with gay people?" Honestly... GOD, I'm such an idiot-" Goresky raked agitated fingers through his ruffled mane, in coarse ferocity. "I mean... I just wanted two important people in my life to get along... is that such an unreasonable request?" "-Of course not!" Jacque insisted. "Everyone wants that... and it makes sense." I wish I could do that for you, hun, you know that!" But frankly, if that's how Bullseye's going to be, then I have a feeling pretending to be nice to him'll just trigger the flames of hate." He frowned at the thought. "But you know what?" He just happens to be the brother of you; the love of my life, so I guess I'll just have to learn to deal, if I'm going to survive in this family of yours." It was a very bold and nice statement, but it didn't have quite the effect on Goresky as Jacque had hoped it would. "-That's very big of you to say that, Jacque." I appreciate it." He meant it, but his tone was still extremely mellow and bland, which told his mate that he was still ticked with something. "-Then what's still wrong here, Goresk?" he inquired. "I mean, I told you everything..." There was a brief pause. Goresky crossed his arms. "-I just find it rather annoying how you presented this whole matter," he sighed. "I mean, come on Jacque!" I thought we were a couple with HONESTY between us... why didn't you level with me sooner?" Jacque lowered his head, shamefaced. "-I just... didn't want you to feel torn between me and Bullseye... I mean, I'm your boyfriend!" "-And he's my brother," the warthog added. "I know... I get it..." He leaned his head back on the edge of the bed, with another sigh. It WAS very tug-of-war situation here. His youngest triplet brother from birth... or his best friend, now lover? One of the worst pairs to pick from, since there was much history and importance on each side. On one hand, he could say blood was everything, and toss Jacque aside, and on the other, he could say love meant the world, and to hell with Bullseye; siblings were born to hate and rival each other anyways. But then again... Goresky wasn't that kind of guy. He went on dwelling on this messy situation, as his boyfriend stared at him, intensely. Now that he'd gotten everything off his chest, and was here, in this room, still naked in the bed, and Goresky was sitting there, half-dressed, the feline hybrid was now in the mood for making up. Seeing that his partner was now the indifferent one, he knew he'd have to start it up. He could do that. "-You know... I'm getting a bit cold in here," Jacque hinted, twirling blanket folds in his fingers. Goresky blinked, boredly; not taking the bait. He was no better at being able to act intimate when he was in a distressed way either. "-That's nice; if I see someone to keep you company, I'll let you know," he offered. His boyfriend drew his face into a silly pout. "-Goresky... are you gonna stay mad at me all night?" "-I could," the warthog replied, dully. The more he resisted, the more Jacque longed for him. "-Goreskyyy-" he whined, curling his lip. "Come into bed with me... pleeease?" "-Not in the mood," Goresky grunted. A nice little switch of roles. Jacque sighed, in exasperation, "-We don't have to have sex; we can just cuddle." "-Not in the mood for that either," his mate grumbled. No way, not after Jacque had snapped at him earlier to cut it out, when Goresky had been trying to fondle him up. What made him think that he'd get action so scot-free? Seeing that his begging charms were useless on the belligerent warthog, the lynx-caracal flopped onto his kneeled up legs, in a dramatic matter and cried, "-Oh Goresky, you little drama queer!" What do I have to do, to turn that frown upside down?" Knowing that Jacque wouldn't give up until he caved, the warthog relented, "-Alright, alright!" If it's the only way to get you to shut up!" He scuffled under the blankets, as Jacque mused, "-Not quite what I was looking for, but hey, it worked!" He snuggled onto Goresky's arm and the right side of his chest. Goresky himself, just lay slumped on his back, gazing at the ceiling with what little interest he had in his current state; not really caring for the affection, but seeming a tad less nettled by things. After a few minutes of quiet, Jacque said softly, as he ran his fingertips along Goresky's chest and rubbed his leg against Goresky's thigh, "-Maybe you'd be more comfortable if you took off your pants..." "-Actually, I'm quite comfortable as I am, thank you," his boyfriend responded, flatly. Shaking his muzzle, the feline sat up, and started crawling on top of Goresky. "-Okay... so you're playing hardball with me, is that it?" Well I'm game then... how's this for a strategy: I'm either gonna let you take off the trousers on your own... ooor I'm just gonna have to tear them off with my teeth." Or! for a third kinky option, I'll just roll you onto your stomach, pull them down halfway, and ride you like Seabiscuit." What do you think?" "-That this conversation is doing nothing for me," the warthog answered, blandly. The lynx-caracal's lips twitched into a cunning grin. "-That so?" Well that's funny... from my position over your crotch, I seem to be sensing a member movement that suggests otherwise." Goresky's cheeks flushed pink. "-Hormones." Not me," he muttered, cross at not being able to control himself. "-Oooho, I don't know; methinks little Hugo's hankering for a handjob," Jacque purred, pleasantly, knowing that Goresky (who was more straight than gay, in the sense that his member had more influence than his brain did on his sexual motives) was melting under the sexual tension. The warthog griped, "-Fiiine... do what you want!" Just don't expect me to do anything, except lay here." It was a pitiful lie, but knowing that letting Goresky have the last say would knock down the last border, Jacque shrugged simply, "-Alright then... whatever you like, baby."

It worked like a charm. Within two minutes, Goresky's bottoms were long gone, and the pair were stress-free, rapturous and making love. When they were spent and tired, the two cuddled in each others' arms and lightly chatted about little things, in the sweetness of the moment. Then, to surprise Jacque, Goresky questioned randomly, "-So... what do you think we should wear?" The lynx-caracal blinked, inquiringly at this. "-Wear what for where?" The warthog smiled, broadly. "-At the club, this week with the guys... what else?" His mate rolled his eyes. "-Our usual clothes?" Goresky shook his muzzle, patronizingly. "-Gave up so soon?" What happened to the drag idea of yours, hun?" Jacque stared at him. "-Didn't we JUST get into a fight about this a few days ago?" he asked, confused. "I thought you said-" "-To hell with what I said, Jacq-kins," his boyfriend mused. "One, you're right; it's been so long since we've had that kind of fun together, and two, considering he told you off when I told him to be nice, I think Bullseye's earned some well-deserved brotherly embarrassment." It'll kill him and I'll enjoy every second of it." The feline's face lit up with excitement. "-You really mean it, sweetie?" "-I sure do," the warthog beamed. "I expect you to have something absolutely ravishing by Thursday." 


	11. Boyfriend That Looks Like A Girlfriend

The arranged "date" as it were came at last, and at six o'clock, Bullseye and Buckthorne made the drive around town, in their hummer, to pick up the guys, except for Michael, Richard and Ian, who were the only others who had a vehicle. Rockavar and Masevar had taken some extra convincing to come with; they'd balked at first when Bullseye told them they couldn't bring Vera and Aleena, that this was a guy's night out; they could bring the girls next time. But they finally gave in, nonetheless; they were loyal to the crew after all. Lewis was the only one who was secretly glad that Bullseye had prevented the girls coming; he felt better knowing he wouldn't have to watch Rockavar fondling his sister, as usual. He didn't say this outloud, obviously, but Rockavar sensed him thinking it, and so, ignored Lewis the entire car-ride, to show his irritation. The tension made everyone else nervous, to the point it forced Tyler desperately tried to make some chat with Bullseye to break silence. "-So, do your bros have their own ride?" "-Yeah, they got the truck." "-Oh yeah... so, we meeting 'em somewhere or at the joint?" "-They said to meet them there." I assume they'll either wait outside, or we'll just eventually bump into them inside." We've got enough of us for a search party, if worse comes to worse." "-Oh, okay." They continued the light small talk until they finally reached their destination. The other three, in their ride, followed right behind, and parked a few car spaces away. They all piled out of their vehicles, Charles and Masevar being the most eager and grateful to be out, having been seated between the irrepressible foxes, the whole ride. Once the guys were all together in a group, Bullseye was about to give them the go ahead to head on in, but Lewis gave him a sudden poke in the shoulder. "-Hey, Bullseye?" "-Yeah, Lou?" "-Did your brothers, by any chance, tell you what they were wearing tonight?" The warthog gave him a funny look, at the seemingly absurd question, as did most of the others as well. "-No... they're probably wearing the same outfits as they always do... why?" "-Oh, just wondering... considering that apparent transvestite over there looks like your brother," Lewis responded, significantly. Bullseye's gaze instantly whirled over to where his friend was gesturing at, hoping wildly that the assumption was wrong. No such luck. The said person was, indeed, Goresky himself. But a very gender-bent looking Goresky; in a very feminine attire, complete with a tank top (which had been stuffed and adjusted in some way to give a bosomed-look, considering his obvious lack of the real things), tight dress pants, high-heels, dainty purse, eye-makeup, dangling earrings, glimmering bracelets, and permed, fluffy new hairdo. He didn't look half too bad in it all, but his muscular body made him a rather butch-looking female. That, and all male warthogs, at least, knew perfectly well that female warthogs did not have tusks. His younger brother stared in horror, slack-jawed with disgust. The other guys glanced in both surprise, bewilderment, and awe. They also couldn't help but wonder what Bullseye was going to do... which didn't take long. "-JESUS-FUCKING-CHRIST!" he shouted at random, with fury. "Are you KIDDING me!" His friends followed slowly and cautiously behind him, as the warthog stormed towards his brother. "-Goresky?" The older brother turned in his direction, and his face brightened at the sight. "-Bullseye!" Guys!" You all finally made it!" He then noticed his younger triplet's fuming expression. "Something wrong, little brother?" he inquired, innocently. Bullseye gave a slight cough. "-Something wrong, huh?" I think I speak for all of us when I say... what-the-fuck-is-this?" he shrieked, waving him arms in gesture to the cross-dressing outfit. Goresky looked at him, calmly. "-Well you know what Bullseye... I think I speak for all of society when I say... don't-censor-me!" he shot back, mocking Bullseye's hand movements too. "You don't like this... well your problem then, not mine!" Sorry you feel that way." He paused. "Besides, in all fairness YOU brought this upon yourself," Goresky added, with a sniff. His brother's face screwed up, in confusion. "-Come again?" What's THAT supposed to mean?" The eldest Warthogg smiled, sickeningly sweet, grabbed Bullseye by the arm, and started to drag him to the side. "-You guys go right on in, we'll be with you in a minute.. me and my brother just need a quick 'chat'," Goresky excused them. Bullseye glanced helplessly as his friends took off, and he was left alone to his cross-dressing sibling. He sighed moodily, as his brother continued, "-Okay, getting back to your question." What was I talking about?" Well why don't you tell me, brother?" It has to with YOU after all." The younger triplet hissed, "What ABOUT me?" "-Oh come on, Bullseye... isn't there something you want to tell me about?" Anything... I should know?" "-No," Bullseye grunted. "But you know what's one of my biggest pet peeves?" PEOPLE WHO DON'T GET TO THE FUCKING POINT!" So quit being a pansy ass and just say whatever the hell is putting your panties in a twist!" Goresky was silent a minute, his arms crossed and one foot slightly tapping. "-Very well then..." he responded. "Since you won't, I will." Tell me, little brother... just what exactly were you thinking at lunch a few days ago, when you so jackassingly told off my boyfriend when I specifically asked you to not start?" Hmm?" Bullseye's face fell, as he pursed his lips tightly. "-He told you, didn't he?" he demanded. "Should've known the fucker would squeal!" His brother grew cross. "-You keep talking about him like that, next time I'll come wearing a mini-skirt and a leopard print thong." Is that what you want?" he threatened. Bullseye quickly backed down. The thought alone made him feel ill. "-GOD no," he gulped. "-Good boy, that's what I thought," Goresky told him. "And while I can't keep you from... hating Jacque, obviously... I will ask that you at least somewhat behave yourself around him." Ignore him if you have to... that's fine." Just... DON'T... START." Ca pishe?" The youngest Warthogg fumed, miserably, "-Fiiine... I'll try to restrain myself for ONE night." "-That's better." And you're good, then maybe next time I won't embarrass you in front of your friends." "-Goody," Bullseye jeered, sourly. Goresky shifted his purse to his other shoulder. "-Well then... I think I've scolded you enough for one night." Shall we?" "-Please," his brother pressed, wanting to get in and away from him already. They both headed towards the door, Goresky walking in front of him. But when they reached the door, Bullseye was rather stumped when his brother took a step sideways from the entrance and stood there. "-What?" What are you waiting for?" the warthog asked. Goresky turned to him and questioned, "-Aren't you going to open the door for me?" Bullseye dead-halted to the spot. "...Excuse me?" "-What, don't you open doors for your 'lady friends'?" Goresky inquired, airly. Now Bullseye got what he was getting at. He gave a cold smile. "-Why yes I do... and when I see a lady, I'll gladly do so for her." He was staring right at Goresky, to finish the insult. Getting the hit, Goresky propped his hands on his hips, challengingly. "-Well, since tonight I'm Gina Wyngarda, I'll gladly wait for a decent gentleman to let me in," he shot back. The two brothers stood their ground, stubbornly, waiting for the other to cave. No one else around seemed to be coming in, so they continued to stand there. Finally, Bullseye was fed up and cracked. As he stormed forward, grabbed the door handle, and swung it back, he growled, "-I hate you." I hate you so fucking much, you know that?" "-Thanks hun, love you too," Goresky replied, ignoring him, and made a kissy face, as he triumphantly walked in. Bullseye shuddered, and quickly glanced around, hoping no one had seen that. "-What the fuck did I do in a past life to deserve this?" he griped to himself, and slammed the door behind him. 

The ten other guys had wandered in, chatting amoungst themselves, and were soon spotted by the second oldest Warthogg brother. "-Heeey, it's the Peanut gang!" Chislett whooped, waving them over. "Heh, just kiddin'." Welcome to the par-tay!" He set about high-fiving any of the guys that would let him. "So what do you think, fellas?" Is this place 'crack-a-lackin'?" The warthog might as well have been speaking Greek. Rockavar murmured, "-Humina-whatana?" Chislett blinked at the others. He shook his head, "-Man, I really need to get you bumpkins speaking my language, here...!" "-Alright, the party-people have arrived!" another voice spoke out. They all turned to see a feline in a red dress, blue high-heels, short, wavy-curled blonde hair, bracelets, earrings, purple eye shadow and long fingernails, holding a drink. For a minute, their first instinct was to stare at the female presence, in interest. But then Lewis, having learned from his discovery outside, frowned, "-Wait a second... Jacque, is that you?" Upon hearing this, his friends realized that the feline DID look familiar, beneath the outfit, with his lynx-caracal parts. It was also painfully noticeable that for being a male, he had a very slim and feminine body (minus boobs) that made his look more believable than Goresky's. The cross-dressing feline rolled his eyes, "-Awww, you just had to spoil it for them, didn't you?" But yeah it's me." Hiii everyone!" He waved in a very seductive matter, enough to make them uncomfortable. Satisfied, he then continued, "If you all don't mind though, tonight I'd prefer you call me Jacqueline Cecile, play with the part, y'know?" The others exchanged glances, as Chislett grinned, cheekily and asked, "-Of course... does this mean I get to-" "-No," his friend cut him off, knowing his question before he even said it. The warthog pouted, "-Pffft... fine, be like that!" The thanks I get for trying to help!" He stalked off, and being naturally curious, Tyler inquired, "-What was he gonna ask?" Jacque gave a snort. "-Oh, that." If he could grab my ass in front of people." The guys stared in bewilderment. "-You didn't know?" the lynx-caracal questioned. "Well see... Chislett has; in a word... a butt fetish." Aaron raised an eyebrow. "-Butt fetish?" he echoed. "-Yeah, as in, there's nothing he likes better than a good piece of ass." And even though he's straight, that doesn't mean he's limited to only females... he'll stare at anyone's ass." I when I say anyone, I mean-" He broke off and glanced around each of them, "-Aaaanyone." Needless to say, there was a murmur of disturbed sounds and comments. Michael dared to ask, "-Uhhh... by anyone... you don't mean that he was... errr... checking us all out... the other day, do you?" The feline blinked calmly. "-Honestly?" Yes, he was, and by the way, Ian, is it?" Yeah, you're his top choice." The orange-haired hedgehog went red and spurted, "-E-excuse me?" "-What, it's compliment!" Jacque said sweetly, not realizing how much he'd just crept Ian out. Just then, Goresky came waltzing over to them. "-And heeello again, all!" he preened, joyously. His mate smiled, "-Salute, mon chere!" They both kissed each other on each cheek, like girlfriends. "-Oui, bien sur!" the cross-dressed warthog responded, with a relish. Amidst the playful flirting, Buckthorne braced the guts to interrupted, "-Uh, sorry to butt in... but Goresky, do you know where my buddy is?" Jacque gave a sniff, and chimed, "-Ah yes... where could that little thorn in the buttocks be?" Goresky gave a little gasp, remembering. "-Oh!" You mean Bullseye, oh right... well, he was kinda walking about ten feet behind me when we came in so... I guess he went in another direction." "-Ah," the wolf nodded. "-Probably off to sulk or something," the warthog added, rolling his eyes. Buckthorne shook his muzzle, "-Nope... in a place like this, he'll be looking for something to distract himself with, if you know what I mean..." Richard gave a snewd snigger, "-You mean someONE." The feline hybrid cocked an eyebrow. "-That so?" "-Oh yeah, I can assure you, he'll have someone on his hands in under the hour... we can all vouch, we've seen the old dog in action," Masevar added. Charles seethed, "-Indeed-" recalling Bullseye picking up a female rabbit, the night Masevar had been depressed at the bar. As the others joked about more examples, no one seemed to notice the thoughtful, scheming expression upon Jacque's face...

Bullseye had, indeed, intentionally gone out of Goresky's direction, and went to another corner of the dance club's bar. He asked for his order, and waited, sipping on a small water. He'd never forgotten the advice that his first female prospect, Candy, had given him, about drinking water, when consuming alcohol, to keep the brain hydrated. As hard as it was to believe, he was sentimental like that sometimes. Just them, he felt a presence before him, and a voice say, "-Hi there, big fella." He turned around to see none other than Jacque. Although, like his friends... he didn't know it was the lynx-caracal (especially since Jacque was putting on his best female voice)... in fact, believed he was sincerely a female! However, a few things did appear somewhat familiar, and Bullseye for a minute wondered if the feline was a previous lady consort he'd been with... But considering 'she' seemed to be pleased with him, maybe he was just seeing things. "-Is this seat taken?" Jacque inquired, innocently. The warthog gave a subtle grin, deciding to go for it. "-Not at all, sugar," he said smoothly. "You wanna take it... by all means." The lynx-caracal smiled, sweetly as he could. "-Why not then?" he agreed, and did so. Still, Bullseye found he couldn't shake the strange deja vu feeling off. So he daringly asked, "-Call me crazy for asking this but... have I... met you somewhere before?" I could swear-" Jacque threw back his head, and gave little shriek of laughter. "-Met me before!" My goodness... such a line, you tease," he giggled, giving Bullseye a little shove. The warthog relaxed. "-Oh... sorry about that... was just wonderin-" "-I prefer to start with a man buying me a drink," Jacque cut in. "I like me a Scotch on the rocks." Bullseye slapped a hand down on the table, and exclaimed, "-Well then, slap a kilt on me and call me Beathan!" Any preferred spot on ye Scottish mountain terrain?" He grinned, hoping the jest would have the desired effect. What a cheeky little devil... the feline thought. He had to be pretty confident to pull off a suggestive line like THAT to a random female... Yet all the same, Jacque's general attraction to the same sex grudgly admitted that this line would have worked on him, had it been said by an appealing person. "-Ooho!" My, my... I daresay, you're being quite bold for a first impression, no?" the lynx-caracal pointed out, coyly. Bullseye shrugged, in a dignified matter, "-All depends in how one would prefer to see it." I could be either, as you said... simply 'playing' with words, or I could be merely making some small talk, to break the stranger wall of silence." In the case, wondering if you've any opinion on Scottish culture." No offense meant." Ah-hah! So there was another trick... emotional toying. One second, he'd make you think he was throwing a pass, next second he'd act mildly surprised that you'd even think he was being forward. Hot to cold shock. "-Ah, I see..." Jacque murmured, thoughtfully. He figured, considering most women's sensitivity level, they would fall for Bullseye's faked sincerity and apologize for mistaking his intentions or drop the accusation. "-But forgive me; I believe you asked for a drink, Ms.-?" the warthog added, inquiringly. The feline saw his cue and smiled. "-Cecile." Jacqueline Cecile," he supplied, holding out his hand, the bright fingernails glistening. Instead of shaking it casually, Bullseye put on the treacling gentleman act, and took the hand, and lightly kissed the knuckles. "-Pleased to meet," he said, smoothly. Despite himself, Jacque felt several goosebumps. It was creepy how the despicable, irritating warthog was all the sudden some charming love-fool. Curses! At least he didn't catch the hint of the feline's real name in the fake one given... it was all still an undiscovered act. Perfect. "-I'm Bullseye Warthogg," the male said, brightly, in turn. This was one of his favourite parts of interaction with a female... when he introduced himself. Considering the potential for his first name, it could make for a good conversation starter or some flirting. Jacque guessed this, and so gave Bullseye what he wanted to hear, and the two chatted for a good while. The warthog seemed to be enjoying himself, thinking of his prospects in it. Jacque was in moods of sorts, in his head at least (though obviously, acted every bit as pleased as the other, on the outside). The lynx-caracal was bursting, he wanted to yell out right there and then that it was him, and reveal himself, but he wanted to make that shocking moment absolutely perfect, so held his tongue. At the same time, he couldn't help but take notes of Bullseye's tactics; clever bastard, they WERE effective... Had he been gay and a decent guy in another life, Jacque would've been attracted to him, no doubt. Really though, he thought all three of the Warthogg brothers were good-looking in their own right; it was their personalities that set them apart. The feline was glad he'd gotten the pick of the litter; Goresky. Bullseye was too cynical and shallow and just a jerk in general, and Chislett was too zany and eccentric for Jacque's taste. Not to mention they were both straight. But no matter. Using his own subtle wit, the feline managed to get Bullseye talking about his family, then narrowing it down to his brothers. "-And Goresky... well, frankly, he's kinda 'pitching for the other team', if you get what I'm saying!" Bullseye raved. Jacque, the actor as ever, pulled a shocked face. "-Is that so!" Really... does he have a boyfriend then?" The warthog grunted, "-Oh yarr... he does." Ironic though; at first, I thought it was a good thing, like if he didn't find someone, he'd be wasting his time... but recently, I just met this guy of his and... geesh!" Makes me wanna take back my first thought!" "-That bad, hmm?" the lynx-caracal questioned, innocently. "-Honestly, I really hate to be so picky about his first boyfriend and all-" Sure you do, liar! Jacque wanted to scream. "-but I just can't stand the guy!" Bullseye griped. "He's like... a tick!" You try and squish him, but you keep missing and the annoying little bugger keeps jumping onto a new place." Jacque kept calm, saving it all up for the big moment of truth. "-Sounds like you really don't think much of him," he noted. "But I do wonder... ever think of what he thinks of you?" The warthog coughed, "-Cripes, I don't even wanna know half the things that go through his head." The lynx-caracal baited him, coyly, "-Well, what if I told you that he thinks you're a man-whoring, egoistical fucktard, with all mouth and no balls?" Bullseye went pale in the face, quite shocked. "-Uhh... that's... quite specific." Err... is this your way of telling me that you KNOW him, or something?" The perfect cue. Jacque's lips pulled back, into an amused smile, as he leaned over, then dropped the look, and seriously said, in his NORMAL voice, "-Guess again." Hearing the masculine tone, Bullseye yelped, "-What the fuck!" and jumped to his feet, backing away. The feline slowly got up, grinning with satisfaction, as he continued, switching back to the taunting feminine voice, "-You know, Bullseye... for an 'experienced' personnel, I thought you'd be able to pick out transvestites from the real thing." The warthog stared in bewilderment. "-Who the hell are you?" "-What, forgotten me so soon?" It's me-" Jacque then switched back to his natural male voice again, and with a flourish, took off his blonde wig. "-Jacque," he finished. "Surprised?" He watched as Bullseye's face fell in horror, wide-eyed and appalled, then he gave a loud shouting howl of disgust and bailed in the other direction. It was all glorious to the feline hybrid, and he was soaking his triumph up like a sponge. Adjusting the wig back onto his head, he beamed, "-I. Am. Fabulous!" 


	12. Because It's Never Over

In the men's room, Michael, Richard and Ian (who were a personal trio of best friends, in their own right; not to mention, they all wore green shirts and blue pants, of different shades) were taking a break. The fox and lynx were chatting, but the orange-headed hedgehog was distracted, standing in front of the mirror, at an odd angle. "-Guys?" The other two glanced over. "-What's up, I-man?" Michael asked. Ian flinched, with worry, "-Does my ass really look big?" His friends' faces went blank at this absurd question. "-You're kidding us, right?" Richard blinked. "-I wish I was!" the hedgehog blurted. "But geez!" I mean... what the hell are you supposed to think when you find out that another straight guy stares at your ass?" They all exchanged glances. The lynx responded, "-Err... that I don't know." To be honest, I don't even fully believe that Chislett is well... hetero." He's got this..." "-'Quality'?" Ian suggested. "-Or lack of, yeah," Richard nodded. "Cuz he sure looks like he's about to step out of the closet." At this precise moment, none other than Jacque himself stepped into the men's room, still in drag and all. "-On the other hand-" Michael added, nodding in the feline's direction. The cross-dressed male walked over to the sinks, where the three were lounging. "-Hello boys," he said, chipperly. "Just thought I'd stop by and freshen up." Another random male who happened to be in the room, took an intrigued glance at Jacque, and whooped, "-Hey there little lady!" You seem to have lost your way into the wrong bathroom." Would you like me to help you-" The lynx-caracal simply turned to him, and said, "-Have I now?" He then raised a leg and propped his heel onto the sink counter, so the guy could purposely see up his dress. Predictable, the male took the bait, and did so. Which he immediately regretted. "-Oh my god!" he yelled, and fled for the door. Jacque smiled, serenely. "-Ah, the joy of making other men scream." He flicked back in the others direction, adding, "-I personally find it equally satisfying, whether it's out of pleasure or appallment." The trio managed to give him weak smiles of acknowledgement for the jest. They still weren't totally comfortable with the gay humour quite yet. "-Well then, I'd better touch up these," the feline hybrid said to himself, pulling out a tube of lipstick from his handbag. The others were oddly impressed at how skilled Jacque was with these feminine products, as any female would be. Smacking his lips, with a finish, he pursed, thoughtfully, "-Hmm... I just need a-" He then suddenly looked in Michael's way. "Hey, you're red!" Come here!" The fox was taken aback. "-Me?" "-Yeah, I just need your face for a sec!" Jacque told him. "-Okay-" To further surprise, the lynx-caracal then grabbed Michael's chin and gave him a quick kiss on the check. The fox went very still, in shock. Jacque turned Michael's face a little, so he could see if the kiss had left a mark or not. Approving what he saw, the feline nodded, "-Perfect," and let the fox go. "Thank you!" Michael slowly replied, "-Don't mention it... literally." He rubbed his cheek, from the odd sensation. Jacque continued to preen and adjust himself for a few minutes. Upon standing back, and admiring himself in a mirror, he gave a little pout. "-You know... I just think there's still one little thing." Looking back to the idle three, he inquired, "-Do my boobs look lopsided?" He was greeted with startled looks. He gave a little snort, "-Oh come on, you guys... we're all adults here!" You three are single males, that stare at these things all the time... and I'm a flamboyant female mimic who could use a clue." Work with me here!" Suggestions, anyone?" Finally, Richard dared to speak. "-Uhhh... maybe if you just... that one over a little-" he tried gesturing, but was cut off by Jacque. "-Alright, could you do that?" The lynx stared, dumbfounded. "-Huh?" "-Can you adjust it for me?" the feline hybrid repeated, to him. Richard gulped, "-You... want me to-?" Jacque sighed in exasperation, "-Richard, hun, don't give me the cute-stupid look!" Cuz honestly, it just comes off being not-so-much cute as it is... well, stupid." Just come on; it's not like you're feeling me up, like in some gay porn, you're just adjust my fake boobs!" Pleeease?" The lynx mumbled, "-Okay..." It was an understandably awkward next few seconds for Richard, who wished he'd kept his mouth shut for once. But when his help was met by Jacque's approval, the lynx-caracal thanked him, warmly, "-You're a doll, Richard!" Luv you!" and he happily pranced out. As Michael and Richard were silent, musing over how Jacque had just 'used' them both as 'boy-toys' in the sense, Ian smirked, upon seeing he was no longer alone at being freaked out by male attention. "-So then... you both saying?" 

By the time they headed back out to where the gang (more or less) was, Jacque had rejoined the group, and was seated on Goresky's lap, purring seductively. The trio noticed immediately that those of their friends that were not chatting with each other, were staring uncomfortably at the cross-dressed couple. It was one of those things you couldn't look at without wincing, yet couldn't take your eyes off, all the same. Goresky and Jacque appeared to be sweet-talking and flirting with one another, oblivious to anyone gawking at them. Then out of nowhere, without a care of scandulousity, the two started making out, with much fondling and tonsil-hockey. If this wasn't an attention grabber, then what was? The sight pretty much raped the homosexually-virgin viewing eyes of the group. The tension wasn't broken until Tyler said, suddenly, "-Is it wrong that my eyes are telling me this is hot?" The stares were then, needless to say, all on him. Lewis blinked, "-You're kidding, right?" "-I know they're guys, my brain's telling me that!" the lynx spluttered, uneasily. "But my eyes are telling me that I see what looks like two women going at it like lesbians!" Richard sighed, "-Tyler-" "-I'm so confused!" Tyler wailed, freaked by his contradicting senses. Michael, wanting to spare the poor guy anymore, put his hand on Tyler's arm, and suggested, "-Ty, how about we go for a walk?" I think you need some air." "-You guys know what I meant, don't you?" the lynx asked, helplessly, as the fox started pulling him away. No one answered, but yes, they knew exactly what he meant. Naturally, none of them would ever admit it, of course. It was not long after, when Bullseye himself (after calming himself and downing a few drinks) came strolling to the spot. Thinking perhaps his brother should be spared any further embarrassment, of having to see Goresky and Jacque going at it, Chislett jeered to them, "-Hey, hey, guys, wrap it up here!" It was cute for the first few minutes, but now it's just queer!" Let's put the mouse back in the mouse; this is a family room!" They both did so, as Goresky laughed, "-Well, if this is a family room, then tell me why the hell they let you in?" "-Oooh!" Nicely put, brother, nicely put!" the middle Warthogg howled back. Their youngest brother was understandably somber-looking. The others knew why too; Jacque had proudly told them all of his glorious little triumph. Goresky had not been best pleased, considering he'd already told Bullseye to behave; he'd expected Jacque would too, without having to be told. Lucky for the feline hybrid, much coddling and buttering him up had gotten his boyfriend off the topic. Chislett looked to his little brother. "-Hey, bro, what's up?" Bullseye replied, "-Oh, not much really..." His glance peeled over to the transvestite feline. "...With no thanks to you, you sick FUCK," he flourished, at Jacque with a snarl. There were a few catching of breathes and surprise amoung the males, at this sudden anger burst from Bullseye. Those who knew him well enough, knew when he was roused, the end result was never pretty. The feline smiled sweetly, "-Well, if I hadn't told you it was me, I bet I would've had you fondling me like a cheeseburger... teeth and tongue, included." You'd have been loving up to the second you felt the odd bulge pressed against you." Or if you were fingering the danger zone... yes, you so would've, like the little horndog you are." Bullseye shrugged, "-Maybe so... but I'm not the one who was milking the situational 'cow' like a pampered little kitten, overfed on cream." Jacque boredly raised an eyebrow. "-Meaning?" "-Well, the 'cream' part could obviously have double meaning, what with you being your cocksucking little self-" the warthog shot, meanly, "-but metaphorically, I mean that you were having a little TOO much enjoyment back there, yourself, considering you knew it was ME you were with." The lynx-caracal hybrid gave a bewildered look. "-Excuuuse me?" He quickly got off Goresky's lap, to face Bullseye. "'Enjoying' it was I?" "-What can I say; you may be male, Jacque, but I know what lust looks like, and if I daresay so myself, from your face, I could've had you more than willingly, humping me like a rabbit." Jacque's mouth dropped, in appallment, as the warthog continued, "-So I'm a horndog, hmmm?" Gee, pot call the kettle black much?" "-Well you were hitting on your brother's own boyfriend!" the feline shot back. "Hypocrite much, yourself?" Before the furious duo could blurt out another angry word, Goresky, fed up, got between then. "-Alright, that's ENOUGH you two!" Quit it!" They quickly shut up. Goresky, when riled, could instill fear upon others easily enough. And he looked beyond enraged. "-For the love of God, what's gotten into you guys?" I asked you both to not start, and what do I get?" Both of you screaming at each other like spoiled, whiny little three year olds, throwing tantrums!" He broke off, pausing to let the words sink in, before he went on. "All I wanted was my brother and my boyfriend to get along... is that so much to ask?" Am I being unreasonable?" Am I being selfish by asking this?" Huh?" Neither replied obviously; they simply stood there, looking like scolded children. "Right," Goresky said, "Well then, I think we know what's in order here." You two; apologize." Now." They flinched at this. But caved in, for the sake of Goresky. "-Alright... I'm sorry," Jacque supplied. "-Fine... I take back what I said," Bullseye gave. But they both refused to look at one another in the eyes and say it. Goresky, knowing they wouldn't, took it for what it was worth. "-That's better... now then... either only speak when you have something decent to say, otherwise don't at all." Avoid each other if you have to." "-Sounds good to me!" Bullseye snorted. "-Good riddance!" Jacque sniffed, after. The eldest warthog sighed. Those two would NEVER play by the rules, at this rate. "-So anywho then... wanna come dance with me, hun?" his boyfriend asked, locking his arms around the warthog. Goresky switched his attention to this. He didn't know about Bullseye yet, but he sure knew that he couldn't stay mad at this irresistibly adorable boy-toy of his. Those intent green eyes made his insides melt like butter. "-Why, I'd love to, sweet-thang," he grinned. Jacque smiled back, warmly, as they took hands, and walked out to the floor, looking deliciously infatuated with each other. It was quite remarkable how they could switch emotions so effortlessly. Buckthorne broke the silence by inquiring, "-So where were you, man?" Bullseye turned to him. "-Oh, just trying to cool off... not that it helped much, eh?" The wolf gave a tiny smile. "-Meh... not that it matters much, huh?" The warthog shook his head, "-Nyah, guess not." Oh... speaking of... I did however find something interesting, while at the bar." "-That so?" Chislett spoke up, now interested himself. Bullseye gave his roguish grin. "-Yup... two interesting things, in fact... a pretty little thing in a mini-skirt, wearing no bra, and her gal-pal," he told them. "Had a brief little conversation with them... seemed quite intrigued." So in short, it's another one of those 'I've got a girl-friend who needs company' sich's, gentlemen!" Buckthorne rolled his eyes at this, expecting Bullseye to prompt him into being a date for the potential female's friend. After all, he'd done it several times before. He was already prepared to open his mouth and decline, when his friend instead, turned to his heterosexual brother. "-So Chis, up to getting us both potentially lucky?" Even the others were surprised. Chislett grinned widely. "-Am I!" he exclaimed, jumping to his feet. The wolf's jaw fell, realizing the switch of events. Bullseye had pretty much ignored him completely, and gone straight for his brother. Since when...? He shook his muzzle a little, trying to snap out of it. Why was he fussing over it? So Bullseye hadn't said anything to him; big deal! So now he wasn't being put into awkward situations, yeah! It was a GOOD thing! Still, Buckthorne couldn't shake off the odd feeling he had in his bones... what did it mean?

"-So which is going which?" Chislett questioned, when the females were in sight. "-Well, I already shot-gunned myself, but even so... I think you'll find you like her friend more, anyways," Bullseye told him, gesturing to the other, with a knowing smile. "Note the luscious curves of her 'downunda' region." His brother took immediate notice, and it was soon apparent it meet his liking. "-Have I told you how much I love you lately, bro?" he said, not taking his eyes off the girl's backside. "-That's nice... save it for opposite team pitchers," the younger Warthogg responded, and steered him over. Introductions were made, and everyone seemed satisfied with their dates. They got their own table, to converse amoungst themselves, privately, with many tales and jests, setting a good and comfortable mood. Awhile after, the girls excused themselves to go freshen up, and as soon as they were gone, Bullseye poked Chislett, and told him, "-Listen Chis... when they get back to the table, stand up." His brother was confused, of course. "-What for?" he blinked. Bullseye grinned, slyly. "-You'll see." And so, upon seeing their dates heading back, he prodded Chislett again, to remind him, and they both did so. The girls looked questioningly, then Bullseye saw his cue and proceeded with his plan. "-Me and my brother here were raised to stand when women entered the room." I know it's a rather outdated-used tradition these days, but I say, women haven't gotten any less beautiful, charming and enjoyable to be in the company of, so surely the extra respect isn't out of order?" It was a perfect hit. The females blushed at the charmingness of it, enjoying such attention and respect. Chislett gazed on, much impressed. The sly bastard! What a smooth line... and it worked like gold. He should've known it was a trick up the old dog's sleeve. As they all returned to their seats, he hissed, "-Niiice!" to Bullseye, who modestly nodded and said back, "-Watch and learn, brother, watch and learn!"

About an hour later, the rest of them were headed outside, when they realized that Bullseye was still inside. "-See, now this is why I said we need to get another car for the group!" Charles sighed, leaning against the vehicle. After all, no one else was allowed to even dream of driving the hummer, except Buckthorne, and usually, only when the warthog was in there with him. Bullseye would freak if they even so much as got a scratch on it. Plus, they HAD to wait for him, considering he came with them and all. Michael offered, "-Well we've got some room in our car, Chuck." If you need to get home right away, you and a few others can bum a ride home with us." The hedgehog shook his head. "-It's alright, Mike... no rush." Besides, you know how Bullseye hates it when we ditch him." Just then, the ten males watched as their cross-dressing accompanies came out, all smiles and giggling. "-My GOSH, Jacq, that was so freakin' cute!" Goresky whooped. Jacque looked slightly insulted. "-Cute!" Hello, that was a confrontation!" His boyfriend grinned, "-I know... but just the way you DID it, hun!" It was funny as shit!" "-Well gee, thanks... nice to know my nobility is appreciated SOMEWAY..." the feline snorted. "-Oh come on, Jacq... do it again!" Please?" "-Fiiine..." Propping his hands on his hips, Jacque went into an imposing feminine stance, and snapped in a stereotypical female voice, with the appropriate head bobs and everything, "-Don't row my boat, or I'll hit you with my oar, bitch!" At hearing this a second time, Goresky fell into hysterical laughter, once again. "-Oh GOD, I love you!" He hugged onto Jacque, who merely shook his muzzle, saying, "-You laugh any harder, you'll make your eyeliner run, you fluff." Not caring, the warthog drew him closer, and murmured, "-You are so the sex." "-That so?" the lynx-caracal purred. "Must be the dress..." "-Oh I don't think so-" Goresky insisted, nibbling on Jacque's shoulder strap. "Cuz all I'd like to do is take it off..." Jacque gave a little gasp. "-You are SUCH a horndog!" God... where did I find you, anyways?" "-Does it matter?" It apparently didn't, as the two continued to smooze and flirt. By this time, Richard spoke up, looking rather green around the gills, "-I don't know about you guys, but I've had enough mental castrating by emasculation for one night..." He quickly shut himself into the car. Michael and Ian gave apologetic looks, and got into the car as well. Tyler scowled at them as they drove away. "-Bastards..." "-Ty, you could've gone with them... they offered one of us a ride!" Lewis sighed. "-Yeah, and then Bullseye would wail about it later and kick me in my non-existent appendix," Tyler mumbled, sitting on the gravel. Goresky called out to the remaining seven, "-Hey guys!" Have you seen Chislett?" "-Didn't he come with you two?" Aaron inquired. "-Well he WAS with us, before, but we left him with you guys," Jacque explained. "Didn't we?" "-Yeah, but then he went off with Bullseye," Rockavar added. "Suppose you guys didn't see him either?" They shook their heads. "-Considering what he went off to do, we might not see him for another hour or two at this point," Charles suggested, rolling his eyes. They knew perfectly well that when Bullseye was "at it" with someone, he could take as short as a ten minute quickie in a bathroom stall, or pull an "all night long"-er, depending on the situation. In this case, an all nighter was highly unlikely, but still, they could be waiting for awhile yet. Jacque wrinkled his nose in disgust. "-Well that may explain where Bullseye is... but Chislett?" "-There was another girl; Bullseye set him up with her," Lewis told him. "So for all we know, he's doing the 'deed' as well." Goresky and Jacque blinked in surprise. Most women didn't exactly consider Chislett a consolation prize. They assumed either the female wasn't picky or Bullseye had sugared her over into taking his brother... who knew? Fortunately, they were lucky. After a few minutes, Bullseye and Chislett came strolling out. Bullseye looked the usual, after a successful 'kill'; pleased with himself and thoroughly satisfied. Chislett just looked totally tripped out, like he was on ecstasy. For a minute, Goresky wondered if he was; his brother had been known to try substances... But then he saw a cheeky grin begin to form on his brother's face, Goresky knew it'd actually happened: after all, he'd only seen that look a few times... one being that time he'd shagged his French teacher! Just before they made it to the others, Chislett nudged Bullseye in the arm. "-Bullseye?" His younger brother turned to him. "-Yeah?" Chislett opened his mouth as if to speak, and seemed to be making an arm gesture, but nothing else. Bullseye stared, "-What?" He then suddenly had Chislett clinging onto him, like a vice. "-Thank you man!" he squeaked. "Seriously!" You're so my favourite brother... just don't tell Goresky I said that, okay?" Bullseye, astounded, numbly patted his brother on the back. "-Errr... no problem... bro." Really..." Chislett was still hugging onto him for the next several seconds, which finally broke Bullseye's patience. "Okay... can you... let me go now?" Chis?" Please?" His brother regained sense. "-Oh... right!" He gave a light chuckle and released his grip. "Just... you know... and... you get it-" "-Yeah, pretty much," Bullseye nodded. Some communication skills. Masevar, then shouted, "-Are we done with the brotherly love yet?" Some of us have to be getting HOME, Bullseye, remember?" The warthog stretched, lazily. "-Yeah, yeah... keep your skirt on, 'Princess', the carriage ride awaits," he muttered, tired. The hedgehog smiled wryly at the insult. "-Right... just for that, you're not gettin' gas money from me, Mr.Chauffeur." Bullseye gave an amused scoff. "-Cheap bastard." Or really... stingy would be more like it, Your Highness." You've got more money in the Royal treasury shit safe than every peasant in this city put together... you could dip into it, and no one would notice the stolen loose change." "-Actually they would," Rockavar told him. "They keep tabs on it to the last cent." The warthog looked in surprise. "Sheesh Louise... greedy much, are they?" "-Nyah, they just know that mooching friends like you tend to get people in trouble," Aaron snickered. "Or maybe they're out for you personally... slept with any of the Keepers' daughters lately?" Bullseye gave a smug grin. "-Maaaybe." Lewis cut in, impatiently, "-Can we save the chit-chat for the car ride?" If you don't mind, I'd like to get home t-t-t-TODAY!" "-Well shucks, Lewis, if you don't mind, I could gladly shove you out of the car while in motion," the warthog retorted. "Then you can pick yourself up, dust off and walk back." How's that sound?" The fox gave a scowl, but didn't snap back. Being a bit drowsy, Bullseye had hoped that he could ask Buckthorne to take the wheel for him, but noting that his wolf friend was already in the passenger seat, looking rather dozed out himself, he sighed and resigned himself into walking over to the driver's seat instead.

Once onto the road, Buckthorne remained completely silent, as each friend was dropped off, and when he and Bullseye were the last ones still in the car, finally heading back to the orphanage, the wolf still held his tongue. His friend didn't think much of it; he figured Buckthorne was either tired or had something on his mind. He had an understanding that Buckthorne wasn't much for conversation, at least not often. So naturally, Bullseye minded his own business, and simply concentrated on driving. His comrade took to blankly staring out his window, not really paying attention, letting his mind drift... In the glass, Buckthorne could see his own reflection. No surprise there. He gave a yawn, closing his eyes for a mere instant. When they pulled back into focus, the wolf noticed something odd. His window reflection suddenly began dripping away, like a puddle, and then started to reform, creating a new face, that was not his own. It was a gnarled, twisted face, looking like that of a werewolf demon sort of beast, jet black furred, with gleaming yellow eyes. Its lips curled into a nasty grin, fang-filled and cruel, as it uttered, "-You're fading away-" Buckthorne then gave a sharp gasp and jumped in his seat. Bullseye's gaze snapped over, at the disturbance. "-What's with you?" he asked. The wolf blinked hard, looked back over at the window where the face had been. It was gone. Panting lightly, he fumbled, "-Nothing... I just... thought I saw something..." I must've dozed off." "-Oh-" was his friend's response, as he shrugged and turned back to the road. He hardly seemed concerned. Buckthorne gave a bitter swallow, and stared at his feet. What was with 'him'? What was with BULLSEYE, was more like it! He'd been acting more moody and withdrawn towards everyone else, lately, and the wolf himself, being around the warthog the most, was getting quite alot of the said pent-up rage. Buckthorne sighed to himself. He knew Bullseye was a good guy; he'd been a good best friend for all these years... but at the moment, the warthog was proving to be quite a jerk. It wasn't fair and it didn't make much sense; if Bullseye was so furious, why didn't he just tell the other three that? He was good at telling OTHERS off, anyways. Probably because Goresky and Chislett were his (older) brothers, and his brothers would be annoyed if he told Jacque off. Pffft. Just cuz they shared the same blood, they got special privileges? Sure, they were siblings by blood, but Buckthorne had been Bullseye's self-acclaimed (younger) brother for eleven years, beating their genetical five years together. Didn't that entitle HIM to something? At thinking this, the wolf then thought he was being rather self-centered and selfish. I have to stop thinking like this... he mused. It wasn't helping his moods, either. And after seeing that thing in the window, he was wary of his mind. He had to calm down. It'll all be fine... you'll see! Buckthorne assured himself. This would wear off. Bullseye would adjust and eventually regain his better temper. Either the trio would settle into their group, or move on. And then everything would go back to the way it was. But the question here was... WHEN would this occur?

To Be Continued

I've now decided to make this a trilogy, as this own 'Vol.' is longer than most of my fully done stories XD So a 'Vol. 3' shall be coming up next! So much has occurred and still happening or will... it needed a ficlet of its own to continue :D Well, stay tuned, and until next time, happy reading to you all!


End file.
